Just Incase
by Creepypasta Goddess
Summary: A collection of Creepypasta stories. I Don't own any of them! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED AUTHORS! REPEAT, I OWN NOTHING HERE! ALL STORIES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED AUTHORS! I am doing this because I have a horrible feeling that one day, shit might happen and somehow Creepypasta wiki could be deleted one day. Thus the name, Just Incase. Well, enjoy! MINDFUCK FOR EVERYONE!
1. Ash's Coma (I DO NOT OWN)

Have you ever noticed that the pacing, tone, and story development of Pokémon changes after Ash is hit by lightning in the early episodes? How Ash and his world are relatively normal until after that incident? I have a theory. The accident with the bike put Ash into a coma. Days later, he was found and hurried to the hospital and treated with heavy medications. This is why Team Rocket became less menacing. The medication took effect and stabilized his coma dreams so that, instead of being terrifying, they became idyllic. They allowed him to live out his Pokémon Master fantasies. After the beginning episodes, the series is the result of Ash's subconscious mind fulfilling his desires as well as attempting to escape reality. Should Ash realize he's in a coma, he would wake up and suffer brain damage, so he must take down all of his mental barriers one by one. If he can do that, he can come to grips with who he is and escape his coma. Further evidence comes from the realization that even though his journeys take him vast distances, he never usually travels by bike due to having developed a phobia of them. The coma and fantasy explains why he never changes much, physically. It explains the worldwide socialism, as he thought up a safe system of government that would run smoothly and keep the world going, allowing his adventures to work like they do. It also explains how a child can go off on his own into a world full of dangerous and untamed animals. In addition, it explains why every town has the same police officer and every Pokémon Centre has the same nurse. Joy and Jenny he knew from his hometown and they act as a safety net or anchor, allowing him to feel safe no matter where he goes. They represent stability. The professors represent Ash's ideals, which is why Gary became a professor. The fantasy also explains why every time he enters a new region that virtually no one has heard of him, despite his conquests. How else could Paul, the rival of the Sinnoh area, not know of someone who placed in at least the top sixteen of all three leagues and destroyed the Orange League and Battle Frontier? Moving on to the characters closer to him…Ash's traveling partners are aspects of himself he can enjoy but cannot associate with himself. Brock is Ash's repressed sexuality. Ash fell into the coma a virgin and, as such, needed an outlet for his growing sexual frustrations. However, since he can never experience sex, Brock must never succeed. Brock's stay with Professor Ivy was an attempt by Ash's mind to suppress his sexuality. Brock isn't just a projection of Ash's sexuality, but also a projection of Ash's fatherly instincts. He leaves his siblings to journey with Ash because he can't cope with having that much responsibility. You may notice that James got much more dialogue in this part of the series, as well as getting more touchy-feely with his Pokémon and exposing much of his backstory. Ash didn't enjoy this much, which is why Brock returns, horrified, and refuses to speak about it. Ash's subconscious was repressing him at the time so, other than a general feeling of dread, he has no idea what happened. Further evidence of Brock being Ash's sexuality is that he keeps returning the series after Ash meets a new female aspect of himself. Misty is the first such aspect we encounter. Because she is the first and is merely an aspect of Ash are explanations as to why Misty plays such a prominent role in the show but is ultimately unattainable (since he never really knew her before the coma). Since Misty is his initial love interest (if only subconsciously), he needed her to reach a certain level of womanhood. He felt that people could only have relationships after they've matured. In practice, however, he finds he can't cope with it, as he lacks real-world experience. He wants the normal, pushy, arrogant Misty he knew…thus, not letting her keep Togepi. We can see this arc in the constant berating of his sexuality, but her eventual mellowing until she had faded into the background. Since Ash was quite attached to her, this was traumatizing. After this experience, anyone around him "threatening" to mature quickly ends up leaving only for another, more naive fill-in to enter his life. Gary Oak is what Ash wants to be. He is wish fulfillment. He succeeded and then settled down to a normal life. Ash needs someone to succeed in his world or he won't be able to validate it and will start questioning why he is where he is. It's a subconscious trap to keep him from becoming too aware of his situation. His mind must have figured out that awareness of the coma would snap him out of it, so it took something the boy already loved and build a way out for him with it. However, Ash is too complacent to make a final stand and fight his way out of it, and cannot escape. This is why he keeps encountering legendary Pokémon. They're his mind's way of showing him he can do great things if he tries. It's a way to encourage him to push forwards. Team Rocket are the qualities of himself that Ash deems "negative" but is coming to terms with. Jessie and James want to appease Giovanni, Ash's father figure. To achieve this, Jessie will trick the submissive James into doing her bidding. Meowth especially wants to appease him because he remembers the good times with Giovanni. This places Meowth in a category known as Ash's (corrupted) innocence. This is apparent because Meowth is able to speak. In fact, the whole reason Meowth can speak is so Ash can eventually accept the aspects of Team Rocket as parts of himself. Ash had issues with his father, so he put him atop the evil corporation and demonized him. There may be an actual Team Rocket (in the real world), but it's doubtful that Ash's father is their leader. Ash likely feels the split between his parents was partly his fault, but also partly blames his father. The split caused his mother to move out of the city down to Pallet Town and is one reason why Ash initially embarks on his journey: to escape the turmoil at home. The whole organization, including Butch and Cassidy, is symbolic of his inability to escape his father's machinations. James is implied homosexuality (which does not necessarily make Ash homosexual) and gullibility, while Jessie is vanity and manipulation. Since Meowth has the potential for rehabilitation and doesn't want to be evil, this once again fits with the conflicting personalities and demonized-self theory. Team Rocket cross dresses because Ash is exploring his gender, a different facet than what Brock represents (sexuality), and this was a method that allowed his gay/vain side to experiment freely. When he found that it wasn't something for him, he "free" side stopped playing with it. Max came with May. He played the ego and she played the id with great aspirations in that "session." They worked for a little while but, with Ash being a teenager, his sexuality had to come back into play. He kept reinventing himself and eventually wrote new aspects, but his mind slowly brought the old ones back as a crutch to make the transition easier. Dawn is Ash giving himself a chance to love. Since he already established Misty as someone he's not likely to go anywhere with, he created a new super female - one that was more like him and less violent. You may note that while both May and Misty had no tolerance for Brock's behavior, Dawn seems to try to shrug it off. Tracey, the breeder, was a possible future for Ash that he discarded. This future was one that he sent off to work with the professor (Ash's ultimate ideal of a father figure) when Tracey disrupted the dynamic Ash had with his other possibilities. With Ash's mind fighting the coma and Ash viewing this person as a companion, Tracy was quickly replaced with a more threatening rival. Pikachu represents Ash's humanity. This explains the episodes where they get separated and Ash desperately wants to find him, even to the point of working with Team Rocket (aspects of himself he would never normally associate with), but for some reason cannot. Team Rocket wants to steal Pikachu and hand him over to Giovanni. Jessie and James will always oppose Ash because he is terrified of the thought of his humanity lying in the hands of his father. However, this is the same reason he will work with those aspects of himself in order to save his humanity. Ash couldn't evolve Pikachu because that would mean challenging his concept of who he was, which was something he wasn't comfortable with while still working through his original issues. The narrator is Ash's higher mind, recapping and explaining the progress he's made and the tribulations he will face, allowing insight into how to best awaken him. Team Rocket's methods gradually become more and more ludicrous because Ash is only a child dreaming these things up. That is why Team Rocket's disguises are always believed. He knows it's them (at least on a subconscious level), but chooses to ignore it so he can better himself. In a sense, the Ash who wants to escape is sabotaging the Ash who wants to stay lost in his mind so that there can be more conflict and, hopefully, an eventual escape. The escape is a consequence of coming to terms with who he is. As mentioned previously, Team Rocket are a method to Ash to deal with grounds he's uncomfortable with tackling on his own. You may recall that early in the show, there were animals and references to animals. For example, the fish in the aquarium of the Cerulean City gym or that the Pokedex lists Pikachu as "rat-like." These animals don't matter to Ash's psyche, so they don't come into play much. If Ash loved puppies, everything would be about different breeds of dogs and a dog fighting circuit, but as the series goes on, you see fewer realistic animals and more Pokémon. This could be a sign of Ash's mind deteriorating. As he's in the coma, he's losing concepts of some animals and machinery and replacing them with Pokémon. It could explain things like electric Pokémon working as power generators; these are signs that his memory of the old world is slipping more and more as time goes by. The Pokémon realm will be idealized continuously the longer he has no stimulus from the real world. Ash may or may not be mentally deteriorating, but he is becoming more accustomed to his fake world's rules. The wild Pokémon are his rationalizations for the functioning of his created fantasy. It's the "a wizard did it" syndrome. If he doesn't know how it works, his mind says Pokémon. The Pokémon in Ash's team, however, serve the purpose of displaying his issues and aspects of himself. For example, Charmander represents his sex drive (not his sexuality, like Brock). At first it's a cute, easy thing to control, but eventually becomes a raging inferno of disobedience since Ash has no real understanding of his sexuality (thus has no way to vent or keep it in check). Bulbasaur was his unwillingness to change, reflected in when it declines to evolve and almost decided to stay behind unless he battled it. Squirtle was his willingness to follow the lead of others, as evidenced by the gang it ran with. Even though he ran the gang, they were viewed as one group and Ash's subconscious gave him the strongest one. Butterfree was his crushing loneliness, which he dealt with when he released it to join a flock. His bird types are his recklessness, always willing to sacrifice something at a moment's notice for the win. When Ash is trading Pokémon, it's an attempt to push his own problems away on someone else. However, he realizes this and usually trades back very quickly. Not only are Ash's Pokémon a manifestation of different parts of himself, the Pokémon of other trainers are as well. Koffing and Ekans were symbolic of Team Rocket's willingness to change, hence their evolutions. Once his mind was able to overcome that roadblock and allow them to change once, it gave him the chance to truly change. An interesting note is that Pupitar is a rationalization: a Pokémon a rival caught before they met. Even Ash would become suspicious if everyone he met had no carry-over Pokémon from previous places he had been to. Other trainers are more direct forms of his issues - ones he must either come to terms with or outright suppress. Gym leaders are more primary aspects of his personality, with each Pokémon being stronger than the last to display a level of skill he could only be capable of if he gave into it. In effect, he is doing battle with a part of him that he would rather not have in control. Originally, Ash had the battles, which evolved into team battles and contests. The explanation for this is that his issues became more and more complicated and the means of dealing with them needed to become more complex. The fact that he uses issues he has already dominated to win is a sign he's growing stronger. Ash releases his Pokémon because his mind is forcing him to get go of them. The second he raises an overpowered team, a tournament comes up and, after fighting his way through it, he has to go to a new land for new challenges. However, with an overpowered team, there won't be any challenges or any way to motive him further. The Ash that wants to stay in the coma and keep journeying hands his solved issues over to Professor Oak so he can continue and overcome the unresolved ones. This is essentially his mind forcing him to deal with his issues. Ash's rivals and the Elite Four are ultimately the strongest part of this cycle. Having Pokémon that are essentially godlike, they represent both what can be attained and what is unattainable. Ash's rivals are all possible futures he envisions for himself (note they are all older than him). This originated with Gary Oak, someone Ash knew from real life and built up into a sort of god within his mind. However, Gary progressed and changed to suit Ash's vision of himself and his ultimate desire, eventually settling down into a professor role after beating the Elite Four. With Gary Oak in retirement, his mind needed a new rival for him. Thus the births of Richie (the good aspect of his rivalry) and Paul. Paul is his mind's last ditch efforts to snap him out of it - to force Ash to actually come to terms that this perfect world is not the best option or path to waking up. Paul is Ash's shadow, one that wants to push on even harder and harder. He is the part of Ash that will stop at nothing to escape the coma world. Mewtwo is a new form of treatment, done with electrical impulses and a machine to know Ash out of it, taking down every last one of his mental guards (the original Pokémon in the movie). In Ash's mind, Mewtwo and his clones were (in the real world) the treatment for the mental safeguards that were protecting Ash and keeping him comatose: the Pokémon of his world. The clones were counters to the issues Ash had thought solved and each appeared to Ash as the exact copy of his defence. The clones didn't play by the rules of Ash's world. They didn't use any special attacks or moves. They just beat down their counterpart through brute strength. The treatment was working. There were side effects. The electric jolts were beginning affect Ash's nervous system. If the treatment continued, he would be paralysed. His mind manifested this in the dream world by petrifying him. Were it not for the end of the treatment by Ash's mother, who knew her son wouldn't want to live in a world he couldn't explore, Ash would have remained as stone forever. After this, Ash needed to recover from the damage caused by the electric therapy. In order to reduce the danger Ash's consciousness felt from it, his subconscious began downplaying the effects in this world, which is why Pikachu's electric attacks - once noted for their strength by Team Rocket - no longer have any effect on Ash, other than comic relief. As we can see, Ash may well have been trapped forever in this world. However, like every dream, like everything, there is a beginning and an end. What would happen if Ash never recovered? In his hospital room, we see Delia, obviously distraught. She's talking to a doctor with a grim look on his face. The man is saying their insurance is up and the boy has had no change in brain activity in years. The shock of taking him off life support has a very small chance of awakening him. She tearfully agrees. Back in Ash's world, he has finally defeated the Elite four and, one by one, the people around him disappear. Eventually, everything is black. Pikachu comes dashing toward him, glowing brighter and brighter in the darkness. Eventually, he reaches Ash and the two embrace one last time. In the hospital room, his life signs fading, Ash mutters his final words. "I…want to be…the very…best…" He will die never having known his dream, except as naught but a dream. When he came back to reality, he knew it all for the lie it was, knew it as his imagination. Knowing that all his efforts, ambitions, and friends were nothing, he will let go. As he utters his final words, he barely opens his eyes and sees the silhouette of his mother, her face hidden by her hands wiping away tears. They make eye contact and one final realization fills him before he loses all strength. He sees that his mother was holding out hope that he'd recover all that time. He sees her and finds that her hope had been broken as she'd come to the realization that she'd outlived her only child. He dies knowing that he is loved, but that it means the one person closest and most real to him is utterly crushed. Still, there are other possibilities. The fountain of time flows in mysterious ways. One could not go back against the current, such as Gatsby. However, one could never see what is waiting for him downstream. Ash finally defeats Lance, only to be confronted by not Gary Oak, but a mute mirror image of himself. The voice of the narrator speaks to him, telling him that now he can finally escape the prison of his own mind. One by one, his friends appear and melt away into more copies of himself, cheering him on. After a long, tough battle against himself with the assistance of all his Pokémon he had ever befriended, he jolts awake. In his hospital room, he sees his parents, asleep. He finds himself unable to speak. Ash pushes forward toward his recovery. He goes through physical therapy, training harder and harder with rehabilitative Pokémon until he can walk on his own again. This time, an older and wiser Ash sets out on a journey. Just like last time, he's late getting to Professor Oak's laboratory. When there's only one Pokémon left…he suddenly recalls all his memories of his "life" and realizes all his friends are gone forever. As he sets out with his new companion, he finds the world is darker than he imagined. More "real." Pokémon and people die. He, too, has aged. He vows to become the Pokémon Master he dreamed he was. He vows to himself. He vows to "them." "I WILL be the very best!" 


	2. 7 Minutes (I DO NOT OWN)

If you have ever been in a near-death experience, you may have seen your life "flash" before your eyes. I've asked several people about this. They said that it was like they went through their whole life in a second. That's not too far fetched. Your brain likes to avoid stress, so that it does not have to deal with facing death. So if your brain was to think you were going to die, it would go to the easiest way to escape: memory. So when it comes close to the end, your brain turns on every memory you ever had. The brain will also stay alive for about 7 minutes after you die, provided your brain is intact. So if you have 7 minutes and you can experience your whole life in one second, that's 60 lives per minute. 420 lives in 7 minutes. That's a lot of time and a lot of experiences with death. How much time do you have left? 


	3. Abaisiveness (I DO NOT OWN)

The next day, humankind will develop further. The next day, humankind will develop faster. Intelligence, genetics, technology all grow exponentially; for the moment it is all for the cause of benefit. There are newfangled machines, tiny, tiny machines which may help a medical patient, may prevent death. There are different machines, larger ones to help humankind to relax, to unravel their minds in order to think of more ways to develop. Logically, there will come a point at which development will cease to cause benefit, for all the benefits shall have been satisfied. That which science acknowledges, yet is intangible to human hands will be penetrated, maimed by the orderly and sharp nails of humankind's hands: time. Humankind recognizes time to be powerful for it "cures all wounds" among other outlandish claims. Nature dictates humankind to be a dangerous species: in that its curiosity and crave for progress spreads a dark falling hazard upon all, with its point of gravity placed upon humankind itself. Time shall not tamper and must not be tampered with. Fiction has tampered with the image, a reflection of time burnt onto a white canvas. Suddenly, a new machine. Suddenly, a dark fuel. A loud and abrasive tear. Time has been punctured, and there will be no adhesive strong enough to reattached it's weakly limping tatters. There are two women: Catherine Smith, Setsuna Mizugawa; and two men: David Hart, Abel Tenant. There is one capsule-shaped ship named Osmanthus. The four rebellious entities violated the taboo of existence, violated the guardian of life, violated reality. They flew, seamlessly, unwavering and coldly, through time's ever-growing fetus. The four heretics did not repent. Therefore, time must perish. Flawless time has been eradicated, a blemish has occurred which threatens to spread, a sepsis that will create a twisting tesseract of putrid pain. Aboard Osmanthus, the four entities attempt to understand the stationary blankness in which they stand. They are frightened, terrestrial knowledge has not prepared them for this. Time has vanished, there is no more life, there is no more matter, there is no more space. All which remains is the transparent pocket in which the four heretics and their ship will inhabit. A shattered fragment of time dwells within that pocket to keep the four humans speaking, living and thinking. Epiphany A woman says, "We have destroyed infinity." Then a man says, "We have tampered with existence." The other woman says, "We are still living." And the other man says, "for this is our punishment." Four thin, intelligent heretics sat down atop their ship, watched a blank colorlessness, never aging, never-dying, never moving; for this is their punishment. Their singular existence darkly pained them. After eternity time's final fragment will collapse and vanish. Existence, time, reality, are one, to be catastrophically annulled 


	4. AdvTime:the great mushroom war theory

For a long time, I've been considerably freaked out by this popular topic on Adventure Time... The Great Mushroom War. I've been thinking deeply about it and I've come to a series of conclusions. Feel free to tell me your thoughts about this, though, because this is my first post. It may not be very good, and if it's not very good, please tell me what I can improve so I can get right on it! Anyway... on topic. Finn the human and Jake the dog are the main characters in this story, and watching over the episodes you'll notice several things relating to previous human civilizations that have been destroyed by this war. This might come as a surprise to people who have not researched it, but the entire story of Adventure Time takes place after a nuclear war, in which it seems almost everything was destroyed. The reason why Finn survived remains unclear. There is a post on the Adventure Time wiki telling about this: The Great Mushroom War. It gives further proof on these theories. Now that you know about this, in case you didn't, it's time for my personal theories. The Great Mushroom War was believed to have been a nuclear war that had devastating effects, as in it took an entire chunk out of the Earth. As it would seem, Finn is the last human, possibly next to the Ice King. There is no proof that the Ice King is still human, though. The episode "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" shows how the Ice King became what he is, and due to his supernatural powers he was able to survive the war. In my opinion, and possibly others, The Great Mushroom war is referring to the shape atomic and nuclear bombs make when they explode. There is no proof of this, though. My theory begins here. There's two split theories here. It is possible the nuclear war had devastating effects on Finn, as in he lost everything he had ever had. His family, everyone he knew and everything he loved. When the nuclear war happened he became mutated and had lost track of reality. With his devastating loss, would it be possible he made an entirely new world and life so he wouldn't be alone anymore, so he could have everything that was taken away from him back? It seems very possible to me, that he created everyone in the series to fill the places of those people he lost. There is a flaw in this theory, though. There's an episode that shows Finn as a baby, and everything is the same way it is in the present. My idea might be right though, but it's hard to fit it in to the story. The second theory though, is that it all did really happen due to the nuclear war, which isn't a theory, but still. Anyway, this post isn't perfectly laid out, and if you're wondering why it's on Creepy Pasta, it's because I found it creepy. :3 Whatever. I'm done now. 


	5. Afraid of Your Own Shadow

When we are young, we're all afraid of the dark. We can't see what is there, so there could be all kinds of terrible things that could be lurking in the abyssal blackness that we can't identify. We would cower and tremble under our blankets in fear of whatever could've been watching us, its stomach growling, its gaping maw hanging open, its tongue dripping with saliva, simply waiting to eat us. Maybe we weren't wrong at all, but maybe what we fear is always with us. Maybe when someone mentions being "afraid of one's own shadow", we truly do have something to fear. Shadows are with us from birth. In fact, everyone is born with a shadow. Did you ever think that objects only have shadows because the darkness that follows us everywhere resides beside such things? We've accepted shadows as a normal part of life. Light falls upon something and casts a shadow, correct? At least that's what we believe. What if when we are born, we are all followed by an infinite darkness? Consider that in different light, the shadow shrinks or grows. What if this darkness we carry with us is the cause of the shadows cast by these objects? Sometimes you'll notice something about a shadow seems just a little off. What if this shadow is a demon? What if all shadows are demons that we are born to carry? Maybe we don't age so much as… When in the darkness that draws us into our restful sleep, the shadow consumes our room and envelops us, and takes a little sip of our life's essence night by night, until soon, nothing is left. We don't age. The demon we are born with consumes our life and leaves us as a dry and empty husk. So tell me, now. Do you sleep with the lights on? Are you afraid of your own shadow? Written by . Here's a video if you prefer to have this read to you instead. 


	6. All in Your Head(IDNO)

Have you already been reading Creepypasta tonight? If not, I urge you to select some stories and read them before reading this story. Let yourself become nervous. Might I recommend those with a psychotic killer or vicious monster?

Done? Good. Now sit back and relax. Take some deep breaths and calm down. Rest assured in your safety; there is no Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, or Rake.

At least, not as you know them.

Take a moment, reader, and think about the people who write the Creepypastas. While yous another reason.

Have you ever heard of Robert E. Howard? Those of you who are interested in fantasy stories might be. For those of you in the dark, Mr. Howard was the man famous for the creation of Conan the Barbarian. Yes, long before Schwarzenegger played the character, Conans failing health. All we know is that on the morning of Thursday, June 11, 1936, Robert E. Howard got into his car, removed a pistol from his glove-box, and shot himself in the head.

Why would I mention this? Use your imagination for a moment, and imagine fictional characters as living beings, not so much organisms, but entities. They exist and they think; only interacting with people so as to subtly plant the tales of their exploits into the minds of writers. Why? Because that is what they have been created to do.

These entities are usually benevolent, but as is the case with all creatures that possess free will, some are not.

Suppose one of these not-so-benevolent entities were to decide, one day, that his stories needed to be told. They would select an author and quietly plant the idea in that persont stop. He must get the stories out of his head somehow. And so, he writes and, in doing so, prolongs the life of this entity.

Of course, this is just our imagination.

Those who are tortured by their own thoughts are a strange lot. Some can take it. Some run away and disappear. Some seek the aid of medicine. Some, like Robert E. Howard, choose to end it all.


	7. Ancient Forests (I DO NOT OWN)

Thousands of years ago the world as we know it was covered in dark, forbidding forests. Within these Ancient Forests lurked strange and frightening monsters which would become the basis of most of the world's mythology, folklore, and fairy tales. Ancient Forests FantasyPhantomAdded by FantasyPhantom Within the Ancient Forests hid man-eating beasts, vicious hags and bogeymen of all shapes and sizes - all of which died away long before the modern era. Existing only in the imagination of those who have kept the wisdom of their ancestors alive in song, dance and written stories. Yet every now and then the Ancient Forests return, spiriting people away from their homes or work and trapping them within the twisting nether these people are presumed "missing" by the world and rarely return, even if they do they are often without memory or means of identification. Within the Ancient Forests these souls walk endlessly, pursued by the many dark forces that lurk within - there is no reason behind these events, no purpose and no grand design.. that, perhaps, is what is most frightening to the modern mind - the idea that even in our so-called age of reason and science people can be taken away in the flash of an eye to a realm beyond our own, a realm which refuses to play by our limited notion of "reality". You can never tell when it will occur or who will be taken next, it is as random as death itself - you could be sitting at home, school, work or even in a car or bus only to disappear in an instant. No one would notice.. at least not until it was too late. No search party could find you, no priest or holy man could pray for you, friends and family would be powerless - yet this is no fairy tale. This is the fate of hundreds every day. How, you may ask, do you protect yourself? The answer is simple: You don't. Live every moment of every day as if it were your last. Find happiness in the smallest of things and do not be quick to anger. For this world is fleeting at best and who knows what awaits us when our time finally comes. 


	8. And the Beat Goes On(IDNO)

In roughly five billion years, the Sun will explode and consume the Earth. Dust will not be lucky enough to escape, let alone chunks of debris. There will, in short, be nothing left. This isn't frightening. We'll be long dead, or escaped. It's the dead part that interested me. Obviously we'll have long since rotted to dust, or have been burned to dust, or will burn to finer dust when the solar crematorium gets cooking. So this set me to thinking. So far, there's two major theories as to what happens when you die. Either there's nothing - you'll be nothing, as you were before you were born. That wasn't so bad. I don't recall being very comfortable in the 250,000 years before I struggled into the light. The other is the supernatural theory - you go to some sort of paradise or unimaginable torment, or into a cosmic waiting room in which you expiate your sins before starting your eternal stint upstairs or downstairs. More worrying, but not hugely plausible. No-one really thought of the third option. So I lived our my years. No-one was less exceptional than I was - normal and unworthy of note in every possible way. I was born, educated, worked, married, sired children, raised them, retired. And, of course, I died without fuss or ceremony on a Tuesday morning. It was raining, and had been since six. I died at eight. It was still raining at nine. I had a coughing fit - nothing new there, they were pretty normal. It settled down, and the fluid that had come up my throat subsided. Then the doctor - young, younger than they used to be, and as tired as I'd ever seen anyone - put the stethoscope on my chest wearily and announced 'he's gone'. Well, it came as something of a surprise. At first I thought he was mistaken - young, maybe inexperienced - but then a battleaxe of a duty nurse jammed two calloused fingers to my neck and nodded briskly. 'I'll send an orderly up in a few. Call it and do the paperwork, I want a fag.' By now I was anxious, and decided to point out as politely as possible that there'd been a mistake and I was still very much alive and conscious. Still, it actually didn't come as much of a surprise when I couldn't speak. I knew immediately that I wouldn't be able to move my limbs. Still I tried. Immobilised totally. Panic began then. I was paralysed, some disorder had taken hold, they'd mistake me for dead and bury me! My mind raced. This happened, I'd read about it in papers and seen it in films. I'd wake up in a morgue drawer, or on the embalmer's table or - here I was literally blinded for an awful second with terror - a grave. But no, that couldn't be it. I was conscious. Nothing had changed. I was just paralysed. I lay. I watched the clock on the opposite wall and listened to its rhythmic tick. Rain pattered against the window. Activity, at last. Figures in scrubs appeared, manhandling me off the sheets and onto a gurney. A sheet was thrown over my face and I was moved, moved, downwards. A bang told me I had been consigned to a morgue drawer and the panic returned, but with no physical outlet - thrashing or screaming - it merely sat like weights on either temple. After what seemed like an hour, but may in reality have been mere minutes, I realised I hadn't been breathing for a while. I didn't know exactly how long. Think of waking up in a different position to the one in which you went to sleep and you'll have the idea - a change that you can feel but not remember happening. I realised with an odd calm that I wasn't breathing, and didn't feel the need to, because I was dead. This is what happens when you die. Your mind goes on. I wasn't sure for how long, but clearly for quite a while. Time went on. I was moved, embalmed, and placed in a coffin. Not one of these did I feel physically. Have you ever been powerless to prevent some harm befalling you or others? Every fibre straining to avert some disaster and total impotence to do so. It's really most odd. I still wasn't frightened of much of this. I was even calm when the distant voice of my wife in the funeral parlour's office to my left elected, amidst dry sobs, for an open coffin. So I tolerated this. I tolerated watching the face of everybody I'd known, racked with grief, looming obscenely over me as I watched the flickering bulb in the halogen lighting strips in the parlour ceiling. I was even able to smile inwardly as I watched my brother-in-law, with whom I had feuded for the best part of forty years, force crocodile tears out of loyalty to my sister. I was really only frightened of two things. The first was being buried - that thick darkness as some disinterested undertaker closed the lid, and the percussive, heart-rending thuds as it was nailed down. The second was dying forever. I sure as hell wasn't living forever - I'd been dead since eight on that Tuesday morning. I hadn't breathed, blinked, even moved since then. But I felt exactly the same. So they buried me, and it was every bit as terrifying and awful as I'd feared, and much more besides. But, as ever, there was nothing I could do. I watched as the final chinks of light around my vision were extinguished, without even the desperate hope of the prematurely buried that somebody - anybody - would realise their mistake and release me. I couldn't tell you how long I've been here. At first, once I'd grown accustomed to lying in darkness with just my own thoughts, I even had the crazy idea that I'd be able to communicate with others buried near me. I guess I dredged up the idea from this Dostoyevsky story I'd read in university - Bobok, it was called. I assumed this was what happened to everyone after death. There was no reason I should be unusual, or have been singled out for this end. Anyway, I couldn't talk to my fellow buried. It was just me. ... I'm fairly sure it's been years, or even decades. I can't be sure. Imagine closing your eyes, lying in perfect blackness, with no reasonable chance of anything intruding on you. Try it if you have your place to yourself. A few minutes and you'll be restless. A few hours and you'll fall asleep, if you haven't moved. I haven't slept. Not so much as a second. My internal monologue is never-ending. But I have hope. I've convinced myself my internal monologue is only going on because I have earthly remains. A body, even a decomposed one. Then bones. Then thick dust. In roughly five billion years, the Sun will explode and consume the Earth. Dust will not escape, let alone chunks of debris. There will, in short, be nothing left. I've been dying forever. Now curl your toes and enjoy that sensation. It might be small, but you'll find out how exquisite it is. 


	9. After This(I DO NOT OWN)

"Damn, nice catch." my friend Sandra said to me as I popped opened the beer that she threw to me. "Nice throw. Almost gave me a black eye." I repiled, taking a big gulp. She snorted and sat down next to me in an old lawn chair she pulled out of her mom's storage house. She sighed, ran her fingers through her long, sand colored hair, and leaned back in the chair. "Oh well." she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Yeah," I said, looking up at the sky. "When's it supposed to happen?" "Few minutes." "People aren't really freaking out. They're just sitting out here like us, waiting for it." "What good would freaking out do?" "Yeah." I agreed. "You call your mom?" she asked. I nodded. "Said she won't be able to make it in time and she loves call yours?" "Yeah. Said she loved me and shit, too. Shit people usually say before they know they're about to die." "You don't think she meant it?" "Hell no. But...it was nice to hear her say it, I guess." she said, smiling at me. Stubborn as always. I smiled back. "What do you think's gonna happen after this?" I asked. She shrugged. "We'll just be dead. There isn't anything after this," she said. I looked over at Sandra's next door neighbors, an old couple looking to be in their eighties. They were kissing each other on the cheek and smiling, most likely saying 'I love you.' "So, everything was for nothing." "Not necessarily," Sandra said, grabbing my hand. I looked over at her. I never noticed how beautiful her smile was, how bright her light blue eyes were. And they were only getting brighter and even more beautiful, as we moved closer and closer towards the sun. "At least we're together." "Like always." I replied, smiling. One last smile, one last touch before disintegrating into nothing from the heat of the sun 


	10. Aladdin Theory(I DO NOT OWN)

This theory has been circulating around the internet for a while. I couldn't find it here on the Wiki, and the source of this theory is unknown. The Theory Aladdin takes place in a post-apocalyptic world. In the first movie, the Genie calls Aladdin's clothes "So third Century." However, the Genie was locked inside a lamp for the past 10,000 years, which means that he couldn't have known what the third century was like. It would have to have been at least 10,300 AD. This means that Aladdin must have taken place in the future. It seems that only some Arabic culture and modern technology survived. The name Arabia has been changed over the years to Agrabah. The technology is the cause of flying carpets, talking parrots, etc. The "magic" in these movies is really technology left by past civilization. This is also the reason that the Genie makes so many pop culture references. How else would he know all of these references unless he had lived through them? Alternate Theory Aladdin takes place in the future. Civilization has gone on for so long, that it has moved backwards. The Genie has lived and experienced it all, which is why he can make so many pop culture references. The "magic" is actually past technology, as stated before. The rest of the theory is pretty much the same as the first one. 


	11. An Apple a Day

Have you ever heard the expression "An apple a day keeps the doctor away?" Most assume, with no reason to think otherwise, that it is simply an easy-to-remember rhyme that stresses the importance of eating healthy foods to young children. But the saying did not originate as a harmless reminder. It was born in a frontier town in the early years of the Gold Rush, where food was scarce and money even scarcer. One August, when a bad drought had struck the region, a series of bloody killings swept through the town. Every night, a single house would be broken into, and anyone who saw the invader would be swiftly, brutally slain. Nothing was ever stolen, except for a few scraps of food. After two weeks of this, the local grocer set out a few apples and a glass of milk in the town square overnight. He then hid in the tower of the church, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone who came by. Fighting fatigue, the grocer waited for any sign of life below. Just after midnight, he was rewarded by a chilling sight; a man, carrying a black bag stuffed with dully shining metal tools and covered from head to foot in cloth bandages, staggered into view. He paused at the sight of the apples and milk, then whipped his head around, as if looking for the one who dared to patronize him. Seized with fear, the grocer ducked out of sight, staying hidden 'til sunrise. The strange man had only taken one of the apples, and didn't even touch the glass of milk. No houses were broken into, and no one was killed. For decades, the town continued to place out an apple or two every night, even long after a single apple stopped disappearing. 


	12. Another You

You know when you're falling asleep, and you suddenly get the feeling that you've tripped? Your body lurches forward in an instant, ready to protect you instinctively from injury. You can almost SEE the ground rising to meet you. This occurs when the boundaries between you and the "you" in an alternate universe are weakest. This is the feeling that happens when another "you" dies. 


	13. AquaTeam Hunger Force Theory:Carl's Life

der Mode] All right, everyones seen Aqua Teen Hunger Force at some point. Whether you watched the series or saw the promos, you definitely know that the series stars three food characters known as Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad, often having the oddest adventures you could think of (Like stealing dicks to make a dickmachine to get back to his home planet). They also had a neighbor next door (Carl) who was often less than interested in them but seemed to be dragged into their odd adventures from time to time. We all know who Carl is, or we know someone like him in real life. He was basically the stereotype of a person from New Jersey, who loves to live for today by eatting fatty foods, watching football, and getting laid with prostitutes. But with this in mind... why is he so unhappy and so bitter? Carl's Life Let's think about it back to Carl's childhood, say around 1968. His family wasn't exactly all ritzy, in fact you couldn't even consider them to be a middle class family. They lived in a shady apartment, had two jobs, and at one point, their family ate carpet for dinner (no joke). Young Carl tried to make the best of this, often using his imagination to make any sadden scenario a bit happier. You wouldn't say that Carl's parents were abusive or uncaring, but you could say that they were more strict and more truthful with the facts then other parents would be, whether that's for better or for worse. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Christmas 1968(01:24) Young Carl on Christmas day in 1968, holding up the family's Christmas dinner. Joshua JeleniewskiAdded by Joshua Jeleniewski Carl still went to public school despite their low funds, but just couldn't seem to find anyone he could relate with. Many kids were often rude based on his scenario and at times would make fun of him because of it. Carl was completely miserable, but kept it to himself because he knew that his parents didn't need the extra stress. Carl would use his imagination whenever he was depressed because of this. Despite the fact that they were poor, Carl's family would often go out to eat at any random fast food joint that was near their apartment. While waiting in line for their food to be made, Carl was fascinated by how their food was being produced. Everytime they went to a fast food place, he would order the same thing everytime, A medium shake, a large fry, and a hamburger. Often times or not, he would take the buns off the burger and the eat the meat by itself and even at one point tried to roll it into a ball shape, like how he saw the frycook do before placing it onto the grill, although no often because his parents would get annoyed at him for somewhat ruining his food. With this in mind, he always kept his favorite food in his imagination, but as if they were actual living beings in his mind. To him, they were his best friends. And typically being a kid, he also wanted more "friends", so he thought up other stuff with his "Food pals", such as aliens (Oglethorpe and Emory), talking objects ("Dummy Love", "Dumber Dolls") and so on and so forth. Carl thought about what the "Food Pals" personalities should be like. In the end, all three "Food Pals" each had a characteristic of himself. The Milkshake character had a selfish arrogant attitude and would often do bad things. With Carl, he wasn't a horrible person, but considering that he was a kid, from time to time he would often do stupid stuff, like swearing out of term and even act a bit cocky at times. The French Fry character represented Carl's intelligence, as Carl had good common sense and did pretty well at school, despite the teasing by other kids due to his overuse of using his imagination at his age. The Meat character represented his innocence. Carl was a sweet child who often mistook other peoples meanings and even at times can be annoying as result of being so sweetly naive. As for him himself, he actually imagined himself as a balding fat man that lived next to the "Food Pals". Carl thought it would actually be more interesting if the way he portrayed himself in his imagination was more of a jerk then friendly in real life. That probably goes back to his fathers personality. Carl's father was a pretty sleazy guy. He loved fatty foods, watched football whenever it was on, and always loved to read dirty magazines in his spare time, which to a degree was a bit of an influence on him. As the years passed by, his interest in the "Food Pals" were starting to deteriorate as Carl started to become more active with his classmates and do new things. Granted he did average in high school and he didn't have the best major in education (He claimed that at one point, he studied in "Elevator Repair"), but he seemed to had an interest in computers. Around the early 80's, he worked for , months before the "Video Game Crash Of 1983". In the months prior to that, Carl designed new characters for a new Atari Game (Ignignokt & Err). But because "The Video Game Crash Of 1983" was taking effect and with Atari becoming bankrupt, Carl was laid off in March of 1983 and said Atari 2600 game that he was working on, didn't even pass the prototype stage. Gradually over time, Carl went through a major depression, becoming bitter and lonely. He started to avoid contact with his friends and his family as he had given up on trying to better his life and settled for less. Also over the years, Carl seemed to become very displeased with his parents and often tries not have any contact with them, even when his mother questions him about her food/medical check not being paid. Granted, considering what Carl's gone through, he's doing pretty well for himself. He has a decent income, he's not mainly focused about his appearance, and is satisfied with receiving the basics in life. Every now and then though, his childhood thoughts of his "Food Pals" pop up in his mind and Carl often thinks this over as he also looks over the decisions he has made over his life. A Unneeded Plot Twist (Just For The Hell Of It) So now I bet you might be wondering how I know all this about Carl. Well recently, I had developed a machine that can search through the darkest depths of your brain. I found and knocked this Carl guy out and found a vast amount of interesting characters. With what Carl has thought up, I'm going to bring these characters to life so they can buy property under my name, so when my plan unravels and they all fight each other to death, I'll be able to inherit all their real estate in order to create the "Insano-Gym." I'm almost done constructing my "Insanoflex" robot and within a few weeks, I will be planning to sell it to Carl. And very very soon, my "Insano-Gym" will become a reality... as long as this "Dr. Weird" fellow isn't as wacky as Carl had imagined before... - Walter Melon 


	14. Argbaktu: Pagan God of Treachery

Before the birth of Christianity and other major religions, people believed in multiple gods and other deities. Most people call this belief Paganism; Paganism was believed to be most practiced in Ancient Babylon times. People would travel miles to get to locations of where they could worship the Pagan deities and even sacrifice to them. One of the most unknown Pagan Deity of all is Argbáktu. Argbáktu is the god of treachery, with the little information there is on Argbáktu it is said that the way people worshiped him was by sacrificing one of their family members. The sacrifice couldn't be a ritual sacrifice it had to be more of a murder or betrayal, you could say. People would lead their unsuspecting family members to their deaths in the name of Argbáktu and in return they would get one wish. The wish could be anything they desired, but it is said that the wish they asked for they would not receive. Instead the person that asked for the wish would get the complete opposite. Examples are like if a person asked for immortality they would immediately die, or if a person asked for wealth they would become poor. It was Argbáktu's way of repaying treachery with treachery. Other information says that Argbáktu could possess people and force them to commit treachery. Some even speculate that he influenced world events such as Hitler betraying Stalin or Brutus killing Julius Caesar and the weirdest one of them all is that he possessed Judas to betray Jesus. Just watch yourself out there you might be the next victim of treachery… 


	15. Arthur and Friends Theory

Several cartoons, video games, anime, and even kids shows have theories. But Arthur has never had a theory. I have a theory for the books and the cartoon. However, this is depressing, so if you get sensitive easily, I suggest you stop reading this. You have been warned. There once was a 8 year old boy named Arthur Read. He was a huge animal fanatic. Then one day in 1917, Arthur fell into a deep depression when his beloved dog, Pal, had been ran over by a car. Arthur was heartbroken. He couldn't cope with the loss of his best friend. In an effort to make him feel better, Arthur's parents took him and D.W. Read to the Elwood City Zoo (The city from the cartoon.) The night before, burglars broke into the zoo. They made locks, barriers, and the bars very loose to the point that they could break easily in an attempt to cause harm to the zoo patriots without it being noticeable that something was wrong with the animal cages and the barriers. When the Read family was in the Cats area in the zoo, the Lions were unusually close to the patriots. Too close, since the barriers were loosened by the burglars the night before. The zoo patriots were freaking out. Then, the lions broke the barriers open! Soon the other animals broke free from the cages and barriers. The animals started rampaging, badly injuring the patriots. Some even died. Arthur tried to escape but a male lion attacked him. The lion mangled him, clawed the back of his head, and left several gashes on Arthur's home-300x287Arthur and Pal YoshiWii1Added by YoshiWii1 Just as Arthur was about to die (or supposedly), he saw an aardvark coming to comfort him, much like his now deceased pet, Pal. The aardvark sniffed him and had a sad look on its face. Arthur smiled and collapsed due to his severe injures. The Read family escaped and carried Arthur to the nearest Emergency room. The doctors discovered that he was still breathing. But they were unable to wake him up, as he was in a coma. Arthur dreamed that everyone was an animal, still humanoid-like as they were able to talk, walk on two legs, drive, read, and have minds of their own. It seemed like Arthur was reborn, into an aardvark. His life started over from birth to death. Pal was reborn again and he never died from a car. The Read family were aardvarks because an aardvark was the last thing Arthur ever saw before he fell into a coma. Buster was a rabbit, while Arthur's other real world friends were bears, monkeys, cats, dogs, a moose, and even rats (including Mr. Ratburn.) Arthur lived on through his dream. He graduated Lakewood Elementary (his school in the show), then high school. He went to college and got married to Francine Frensky, and they had a family together. At the end of the cartoon episode "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids," Arthur and Francine (now old) are watching the Professor Brain show who was their childhood friend, who was a bear, and died in 1977 at age 76. They then play an old tape which they appeared on a segment of the show "The Magic Tool Box." Francine says "And there is Buster Baxter. What ever happened to him?" Buster, unknown to Arthur and Francine had died of a heart attack in 1988 at the age of 79. Arthur eventually dies in 1993 at age 84 of natural causes, while Francine dies in 2001 two weeks before her 92nd birthday, also of natural causes. Arthur's dad died in 1948 at age 72 of pneumonia, while his mom died in 1959 at age 85 of an aortic dissection. As for D.W, she lived Arthur's legacy until her death in 2006 at age 93 due to heart disease. As for Baby Kate she didn't live as long. She died in 1935 at age 19 due to breast cancer. Arthur never woke up from the coma, breaking a world record for being in a coma for 76 years. All this time, the books and the cartoon were all an 8 year old's dream while in a coma. Arthur may have not got a chance to live in the real world, but lived a good life in the dream world. He became a successful man writing books and a cartoon show based on his life. In the dream world, that is... 


	16. Ashtrays

As we all know, smoking is really bad for your health. What a lot of people don't realize is that when you smoke, those few minutes of your expected lifespan are literally transformed into the ash you flick away into an ashtray. Ashtrays, each and every one of them, are constructed by a single group running several dozen front companies. Basically, unless you're putting out your smokes beneath your heel or in the ashtray your kid made at camp, you're dispensing your ashen life into this group's eager little recepticle. Their ashtrays absorb the life force from the ashes and sends it to a central holding facility. No one knows for sure what these guys are going to do when they've collected all that life energy, but it's probably going to be huge. Incidentally, there's talk of a rival organization leading the anti-smoking political agenda from behind the scenes. They probably figure removing smoking sections, and thus ashtrays, from restaurants and bars is a good first step towards thwarting whatever it is this ashtray company is trying to do 


	17. Astral Projection

Astral projection or OBE (out of body experience) is a phenomenon, in which we come out of the body and enter the "Astral Realms." When we astral project we enter an "astral body," which is separate from the physical body and allows us to travel outside of it. The Astral Realm, or "Astral Planes," is a world that is much like ours, but vibrates on different frequencies. Having levels that hold entities and beings that vibrate on a certain vibration. Lower vibrational beings live on the lower planes; these beings are negative. Positive entities live on the higher planes and vibrate much faster than lower entities. We give out a vibration depending on our mood; if we are depressed, we give out a low frequency that will allow negative entities to see us, and may be drawn towards us to feed off that energy. If we are happy and confident, then we give off a higher frequency. So lower frequencies equal lower planes, and higher frequencies equal higher planes. Anything that you can imagine is possible when you astral project. If you wanted to visit a different planet, you could. If you wanted to fly over cities, you could. People experience astral projection either spontaneously by illness, sleep, surgical operations, sleep paralysis, or it is induced by practicing meditation. People sometimes mistake lucid dreaming (Being aware that you are in a dream and being able to control what's in it) for astral projection. The difference is that when you astral project, you are actually going to these places. When you lucid dream, you're obviously still dreaming. People astral project for many different reasons: for spiritual beliefs, to gain knowledge and interact with the other side, or some people may just be curious. We astral project every night when we sleep, we are just not consciously aware of it. 


	18. Attaching His Strings

Have you, a friend, or a family member ever done something completely out of character? Have you had multiple impulses that you acted on or came close to indulging in? Chances are, you could be under someone else's control. But under whose control might you be? None other than The Puppeteer. The Puppeteer tracks his victims over a period of time, slowly taking over the victim's mind and gaining control over them. The process occurs in stages, and each has their own symptoms: Stage 1: The victim begins to experience a difference in thought process. For instance, the victim might resolve to make a change in their life. These are typically beneficial to the subject, with change being seen as something positive or at least in form of something philanthropic in nature. Stage 2: The victim starts doing this suddenly and having outbursts or having moments of acting completely out of character. Stage 3: At this point, victims have been noted to act out of character for longer periods of time, Have sudden periods of confusion, and forgetfulness. Paranoia may sometimes also be a symptom. Stage 4: Victims who are in stage 4 act as if a completely different person, or have a complete personality change. They still are forgetful, but even worse so than those in stage 3. They are also said to claim to be a better person. The process usually takes a time span of three to five weeks. The process can be hindered and sometimes stopped, but the ability to do so is lost once the victim reaches stage 3. Even if the process is hindered or stopped, The Puppeteer usually returns and tries again to take control again or causes intense nightmares to those involved in the interruption. Though, that won't happen. You'll all become my puppets. I will add you to my collection 


	19. At the Store

In any convenience store or supermarket in the world, go to the section which sells kitchen knives. At around 7 PM, close your eyes and imagine the most horrible thoughts that lie in your head. Once you are done, you'll be in the same store, but you'll notice there is no one inside except a man wearing a black hoodie holding two knives. He is not a robber, some say he isn't human. He will remove his hood and reveal either a deceased loved one, a famous actor, your enemy, anyone! You only have 30 minutes to defeat him. You must grab the nearest knife and prepare to fight him. The man will be swift and will dodge your every attack. There are four possible consequences after the battle: you manage to badly injure the man, a bright flash of light will blind you, and you'll be standing inside your living room, as if nothing happened. You'll have unbelievable good luck for 3 days. But in the next 3 days, your life will be an unimaginable Hell. you actually kill him, you'll suddenly fall into the floor unconscious. Once you wake up, you should find a gold coin with an unknown symbol in front of your door. Show this gold coin to any person, they will do your bidding, be it driving you anywhere, or even killing someone you hate. Do not lose this coin, or all hell breaks loose. you are lucky enough to cut a body part off of him, you will fall into a deep sleep. You will hear horrible screams of pain and agony. Once you wake up, the television will suddenly turn on to an unknown channel. In that channel, it will show you how you will die. of all the consequences, this has got to be the worst. It's what happens when you don't injure the man. Many would say this is a fate worse than death. What's the consequence you ask? Well, have you ever wanted to know where the Slender Man really came from? 


	20. Battery Ditto

Have you ever wondered why in Generation 2 (Gold, Silver and Crystal) that there is only one place in the whole of Johto and Kanto that you can breed Pokémon? I can tell you why, but I warn you. You may not like what you hear, especially if you feel particularly attuned to the suffering of animals in our own world. With that out of the way I shall begin. A lot of emphasis was put on Team Rocket's little science experiment at the Lake Of Rage and soon after that their takeover of the Radio tower. When all the while they had already set up a much larger, but more secretive operation. You see, the day care man and his wife were not the first to discover that Pokémon laid eggs. This was first the discovery of a lowly Rocket Grunt who was in charge of looking after the captured Ditto. The Rocket Grunt, Hiroshi, thought he had the easiest job in the whole organization. Not once had he run into that 11 year old child who had single handedly defeated Team Rocket not even a year ago, and he was not respected enough to have his plans follow through, so he's never messed up so badly that he'd have to come face to face with Giovanni to explain himself. Hiroshi really did have it easy, all he had to do Free range breeding was make sure the Pokémon weren't too loud, that they were generally fed and on the rare occasion that they soiled themselves, he had to wipe it up with a rag. The Ditto were kept in squalor. Hiroshi was regularly required to electrocute them if they were not silent. However most nights they remained silent, with only a sad humming song that resonated down the filthy hallway. Each cage, no more than 20 cm x 20 cm, and electrified mesh wire held two Ditto; the transformation pits also held two Ditto, but where 10 ft x 10 ft wide to accommodate for the shape shifting to larger Pokémon, all controlled by electrical frequencies as to what Pokémon they became. They all sang, one after another and as the song spread outwards Hiroshi felt his eyes begin to flutter. He felt compassion for the beasts, cramped in their cages, or in the transformation pits. Besides, the song wasn't unpleasant to listen to, but falling asleep on guard duty was a sure-fire way for things to go wrong. To help keep him awake he reached for a Pokeball. When the energy was released from the ball, an Arcanine padded forwards toward it's master. "If you smell anything out of place, or if they try to escape, use whatever force you think necessary." The Arcanine nodded it's large head and padded down to sit next to its master. With that, Hiroshi nodded his head and almost instantly fell asleep, the song continued to resonate in his dream. He felt he had not slept all of ten minutes before he was woken by a terrible squealing and panting. His eyes bolted open and in a panic. He scanned the battery cages and the transformation pits. The song had died and in its place was a horrible screeching noise, as if all of the ditto began to panic at once. Hiroshi had only a split second to run to the lever and flip it down before several sparking volts seared through the wires, causing a high squeal from the confined Ditto before they knew to be silent once more. But still the whimpering and hushed language continued between them as they shuddered in their cages. The panting continued. Hiroshi stepped slowly along the isle, looking inside each single cage. The Ditto stared back at him with an expression of pure fear as they shook from cold and hunger. It was in the first transformation pit that he found his Arcanine, panting. Under him was one of the transformed Ditto, in a shape that Hiroshi did not recognise. It was dog shaped, but was black with white horns from its head and a long whipping tail, the Ditto-dog panted helplessly while under the Arcanine, the searing pain of a forced transformation to an unfamiliar shape confused and distressed it. Arcanine gave a long, loud yelp before demounting the Ditto-dog and padding back towards Hiroshi, jumping the fence with ease. Hiroshi himself was still in shock as he watched the Pokémon shape in front of him, he had never seen anything like it before. The Ditto-shape looked sickly, many of the bones that would have been internal showed on the outside of the dog-like body, it panted again before collapsing. Hiroshi shook his head and ushered his Pokémon away, such strange things were not uncommon to see with the Transformation pit Dittos. Sometimes with the different currents, the Ditto changed shape into structures they had never seen before. Excited by the concept of new Pokémon, Team Rocket had tried desperately to get the Ditto to stabilize into their new forms to no avail. What disturbed Hiroshi however, was the way in which his Arcanine had simply mounted the poor creature. In the weeks that followed, Hiroshi had took care not to release any of his Pokémon from their balls while he was on Ditto duty. He paid extra attention to the dark dog ditto, who lay sprawled on the floor of the pit, tongue lolling from its mouth and its breathing extremely laboured. A lack of food, water and cleanliness making it look even worse than it had already. Hiroshi smirked a little. "You got the look of a doomed Hound" The dog-Ditto looked up to him and shakily stood on its four legs. What happened next astounded and scared Hiroshi for the rest of his days. The Ditto-dog scrunched up its face and howled in pain, causing the caged Ditto to again scream with terror. Hiroshi ran to get one of the pokédoctors, thinking that the Ditto was dying. Now that would be an offense to face Giovanni with. When they both had returned, the Ditto-dog was still standing, and howling inhumanly, a high pitched squeal as it's innards burst from its backside and fell into a bloody heap behind it, a large, solid mass among the offal debris. The doctor jumped into the pen immediately, but the Ditto-dog had already began to dissolve, first into a pinkish gelatinous goop and then it began to shrink until it was nothing but liquid. The Ditto had expired, but still left on the dirt of the pit was the offal and the large mass. The doctor sifted through the offal and picked up the mass, to his surprise it was steady in his hands, and held it up to Hiroshi. It was an egg. The egg was monitored for days on end by the scientists and Hiroshi, who took a personal interest in his big discovery, until all at once, the news spread in the department that the egg was hatching. There was a big commotion at the department, as people crowded round the small table. The egg began to shake and crack, little splinters coming off in pieces before a dark head emerged. It was disgusting, it was gruesome, it looked evil, it was new: A puppy, black as night with its skull seeming to be visible on the outside and it's ribs protruding from its back. It was perfect. Hiroshi stepped forward, parting the crowd. His mind swimming with opportunities. If this Pokémon lived, thrived and reproduced then he had successfully achieved by accident what the scientists had been trying to do since the Dittos were captured. He had created a new Pokémon. "Its mother, Ditto, was a doomed hound. Houndoom. This is our hound. Houndour" The scientists nodded silently in agreement, all astounded by the events which happened before them. From that moment onwards Hiroshi was presented before Giovanni with the Houndour, and was promptly put in charge of the Ditto evolution project. For the next two years, Hiroshi studied the Ditto in the pits, forcing them into strange and grotesque shapes with the aid of the electrical current, and then forcing them to breed with the male gender of a similar looking Pokémon. He managed to do this successfully with at least 100 different variations of the Ditto. All of them managed to give birth to eggs. Some eggs never hatched, some eggs hatched and the Pokémon died within a few days, some eggs hatched but the offspring were infertile or never evolved, but there were many, where the eggs hatched and just like Houndour, managed to successfully evolve and re-breed. After this was successful, they even tried it with Pokémon that they already knew. Pikachu-Dittos had strange mini-chu babies, Magmar-Dittos had even stranger mini-mar babies. The discovery was outstanding, but tragic as none of these offspring lived very long after the mother Ditto had expired. Which lead to the development of better medical care, and gradually the Ditto could sustain more than one offspring in their lifespan, but still the babies did not thrive. This continued for many years until word of mouth began to travel, with wealthy Pokémon collectors sporting brand new types of Pokémon. The Ditto, their eggs, and their babies were all mysteriously released one night and Hiroshi was found dead in the labs, his body charred beyond recognition through visual means alone. Whether this was a revolt from the tortured ditto who just so happened to escape, or whether Pokémon activists managed to infiltrate and release the Pokémon themselves is unknown. It was several years afterwards, when many of these new species had began to thrive in the regions of Johto and Kanto that an old couple living just outside Goldrenrod came home to a rather shocking discovery. A large, soft egg, nestled between two Pokémon they were looking after. Rocket continued the project however, with whatever Ditto they could find. Still to this day are they trying to manipulate them. And with a bigger gene pool than ever before, there is no end to the mutations they can force on those poor Battery Dittos. 


	21. The Autumn Voyage

This is a tale from the world of Runescape that had caused everything to be rewritten... Contents [show] Day 0: "Daddy, please don't leave!" The child rushed from the crowd to hug Garban, his father. "I don't want you to go!" the child sobbed. "Of course my child, I understand. But it is not my choice. The captain has decided I'm needed on this quest." Garban kneeled at the child, and held his hand. "But...But..." the child sniffled, attempting to speak, but was simply to choked up to do so. "But nothing, dear child. It is my quest, and I must go." Garban patted the child on the back. "But what if you don't return?" The child began to tear up even more, and began to cry. "Oh, that's nothing child, I promise you I will return." Garban hugged the sobbing child. The child sniffed. "Promise?" "Oh my dear boy, If I am not to return alive from this quest, then may the demons of hell infest Gielinor! I am that confident I will come back alive and well!" The man raised his fist in triumphant honor, to signify his promise. "... Okay... But... before you go, please... take this, I don't want you to forget us." The boy stopped sobbing, and reached into his pack. He pulled out a golden box with a silver latch, and gave it to Garban. It was a music box. It had a small wooden man standing with a smaller wooden child. A soothing melody began to play. "This is wonderful. I will make sure to bring it back." A bell tolled in the distance. "I must leave now, my son, take care!" The man hugged the child, and then hustled to the ship. Garban was asked by the captain to assist on this mission. They were to send a cargo of rats overseas, and then deliver them to the enemy. The rats were plagued with disease, so they were confined to the lower levels of the ship, while the crew were to stay away from them. However, something would happen that would change everything. Day 1: After only the first day on seas, the crew has already become homesick. They would spend their days in their rooms instead of doing their work. There was a room around the wheel, actually, it served as the captain's quarters. They were heading west, to deliver the cargo and return without getting caught. A simple goal, except it would take a long while; 10 days, a relatively short time, yet it is still a long time to be away from family. The crew was quite uncomfortable sleeping with the sound of squeaking and scurrying underneath the floorboards, but then again, it was better than the constant yelling coming from the captain. None of them dared check on the rats, they simply tossed the scraps and the rats' daily share of food into their section of the ship. That would lead to their demise. Day 3: 2 days have passed. The crew has become less active, but they still do their work. They haven't seen the captain since yesterday, he's been in his quarters. They were quite relieved, but they made sure not to party, simply because there was a risk of waking the captain up. Still, they were free, aside from tending to necessary duties, and they would drink and dance themselves to sleep. They all had this strange nagging feeling that something was not right, but they could deal with it when they were sober. So they partied, played games, danced, sang, and then ended up falling asleep before they could get to bed. Day 5: For some odd reason, the ship has not hit port yet. The crew was vastly too concerned with the stench of the ship to even pay attention to this dire fact, and they spent nearly all of the day washing the deck. The sea was a darker color than normal, but that was all. Meanwhile, Garban was the only one worried, but he dreaded disturbing the captain if he was still alive, so he decided to sleep it off. He opened the music box to comfort him, and he eventually faded to sleep. He dreamt of being with his family again, and he feared that he may never return to them. But he decided that he'd drink that thought away, and headed to bed. Day 6: The crew finally decided to check in the captain's quarters to see what went wrong. They were shocked at what they saw. It appears as though one of the rats had escaped and bit the captain on the neck. The captain died and was rotting in his bed, but worse news was upon the crew. The ship's wheel was simply on its own, and the ship was traveling in an unknown direction. One of the crew members checked his compass to see which direction they were going, but the dial sank into it. They could not steer the ship, for reasons they had not known, but it seems as though the wheel and the rudder has disconnected, most likely due to more rats escaping. Luckily, they hadn't fed the rats, so they had died of starvation, which would explain the foul stench permeating their nose. Day 7: The crew had fainted from exhaustion after working all night tending to the ship, simply praying they were going in the right direction. When they finally awoke, they awoke to a cloudy sky and dark waters. It was in broad daylight, with no sun, and it appears as though a fog was rising. Garban got himself up, and awoke the other crew members. Orange leaves began to fall from the sky, but when the crew looked up, there were no trees. They were sailing in what appeared to be a straight direction, though the dials in the compass were already pointing themselves down; not south, but down. The leaves kept falling, floating on the dark water. The crew could not steer the ship, so they were standing looking. The ocean was utterly still as if time had stopped for the leaves to fall. The leaves all disappeared into the water, and the crew looked to the sky. 7 leaves began to fall in a circle, all of different colors ranging from red to green. Finally, a strange, black leaf fell into the center. A soft, gentle, yet dark voice let out a laugh. The leaves set aflame and sank into the water, and the sky and water began to turn dark. The clouds above became a dark gray, with thunder pounding at their ears, and the sea became a pitch black. Massive ash-filled winds began blowing into the ship. The clouds started to become a strange, dark orange color, with streaks of yellow, and the water started to become a different color. The ship began to tilt, and the crew members eventually fell out. Garban ran to his cabin, and grabbed the music box, clutching it like a child, before the dark waters, which now had a crimson tinge, closed in. Day ?: Garban awoke, though he could only tell because he could feel his blinking. The area around him was a pitch black, and he couldn't see anything, not even himself. He stood there, trying to grasp the world around him, though he couldn't see. He then yelled, but heard nothing. After about 15 seconds, a white path appeared, ending with a spotlight on a strange object. He walked the path towards the object. It was a music box. It had a small wooden man standing by a smaller wooden child. A soothing melody began to play. Garban kneeled at the music box, looking at it and beginning to tear up. It played its tune as the figures spun. Its soothing melody combined with the situation brought Garban to tears. In a graveyard, in Gielinor, the ground slowly began to dry and turn red... The music within the music box began to slow, and slow, until eventually, the music within the golden music box stopped. A dark hand slowly closed the music box. The ground in the graveyard slowly opened... "You've made a promise. And you've broken it." 


	22. The Bermuda Triangle

Amelia EarheartAmelia Earheart Pikachu8091Added by Pikachu8091 The Bermuda Triangle has been reported to have been a strange location where many aircraft or surface vessels strangely disappeared. Amelia Earheart (Far right) was a famous female pilot. On her trip around the globe, she gave out many reports along the way. Suddenly, The reports stopped and she disappeared. She was never found. Another famous BTE (Bermuda Triangle Event) also occurred with the "USS Cyclops". This vessel was crossing through the Bermuda Triangle when suddenly, all radios from the vessel to any outside radios were jammed. The USS Cyclops disappeared. None of the crew have been found. The government of the U.S.A. have tried to cover these stories up, and the many suspicions that followed with a simple sentence "What has happened in the Bermuda Triangle region can also happen in any other place of the ocean. Although this was said, people still continued to disappear in the Bermuda Triangle. In 1998, a commercial plane, flying from Miami to San Puerto Rico disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle. Nothing was ever found. Many have thought that the Bermuda Triangle is an inhabitant area for what we call "Extra-Terrestrials" or, Aliens. Others say that the Devil has his "gate" there. What do you think?Bermuda TriangleThe Bermuda Triangle Pikachu8091Added by Pikachu8091 


	23. Better in the Dark

The fear came in ripples. Even in a house full of people, phone fully-charged, doors open, it came downMy parents aren you assure yourself. ll come running for on the Internet, reading up on Creepypasta after Googling the absolute shit out of it. /x/, Creepypasta Wiki, all. Just something to do because you didnre too lazy to get any actual work done. You blink, hard. The screen distorts itself, blazing momentarily, and you wonder if it is a trick of the mind. You mustre suddenly aware that if you close them, something will grab you from behind. You mock yourself inwardly, almost sustaining a laugh, but figure against blinking. That stufft have the courage to break the barrierIt you say to yourself, and, just to prove how wrong you are, you look towards the right. Your eyes widen.

The door. Bland white wood, bland silver doorknob. Same state as when you came int really remember closing it. you insist to yourself, trying to recount your past activities. 9 PM, enter room. Between 9 PM and 3 AM, close the door while reading horror stories because you know that helps you feel safe.

Nausea washes over you in waves, and you try to still your heartbeat, about to close the browser and maybe look up something on Youtube. Your hand slows. What if They switched your wallpaper for images of dead bodies? Of a demon? Of something horrible, something so indescribably terror-inducing that youre being such a wimp. Another thought comes over you.

What if, whatever you type into that box, just one site comes up? Ititt 3 AM the witching hour?

Something creeks behind you, uneven and slow.

You freeze up, your heart slamming in your chest. The breath you take hurts your stomach, and your hands freeze up on the keyboard. In front of you is a picture from your latest read: A thing (itre certain Itre gone from existence. You desperately ache to turn off your computer and just go to sleept be that hard.

Your phone is next to you, ready to be opened and used to call someone, anyone, just so you can have company. You canll come in and, just like when you were five, theys 45 minutes past 3 AM, so the witching hour thing is 15 minutes away from over, and you probably shouldnve got school and yous hair. Long womanll be black. And big black eyes will be staring back at yout feel like homework after all. Your body feels too tight and tired, and you want to sleep so badly that itll have nightmares, all vivid and memorable and inescapable. Youre in a coma and youll turn off life support and you will be a goner.

You wonI read these all the time,Im fine, Im just scared because I It doesnre an unconvincing liar. You know Its under you. You know if you stare up at the ceiling that Its fall and theres a ghost. A ghost is in your room, your parents are dead and your neighbors will be too slow to save you. Yours will be an isolated death, a lonely death. Itre creeping up on you, and They made you, They gave you the reason, the weapon, and you needed to because it was better than being in a room alone with Them. Out of the corner of your eye you see something. You cans pressing something against the window.

Theyll never even find your house. Itt want to look ridiculous but you want to scream. You cans just fear, the kind that ripples. Your legs go to sleep. Just fear, you say, and you agree. You type into the browser and instantly pops the usual website, the un-scary, video website, and you watch the hell out of some comedy videos until your fears abate. The sun rises, as its nice to be able to stretch out after a long night of freaking yourself out. You wonder if you should go get an early breakfast, yawning contentedly, and then you see It.

A girl, small and in a white dress, her face white and rotted and oh, itt do anything and shes all you can think and she walks. Oh shet her hair. She was the one behind you. Then... Under your desk...

It grabs your leg. It has no gender. Hair, hair, hair, its got an interesting faces not a woman, no, you wish it were something, an existing thing, but its got you. With the only courage yous. This one mightt there and you imagine It just sucked on your parents or something, they look like theyre all reaching for you.

The window. If you can just jump, you can just jump, anything, let the window be okay.

Laughter echoes in your head as you realize your mistake. Yes, the demon was holding something against the window. Its face. Its face. The face is smiling and you realize theyve come to get you. They creak out of your closet. They slide out from under your bed. They smile at you and its light now.

You wonder why people always associate light with safety. You wish it were dark again. They always make the night look scary, always make the darkness intimidating, but you canre shaded, and they can be passed off as illusions. You canre all here, standing and accounted for, and you know it. No more convincing yourself. Goner, goner, the Donner Party landing. A funny thought hits you.

Maybe they were afraid of the dark.


	24. Bikini

It was June 2, 1946 when the first nuclear test occurred at Bikini Atoll, but it certainly wasn't the last. Between 1946 and 1989 there were a large number of atomic explosions which hit the uninhabited islands, detonated by the United States. As a result, several radioactive isotopes - the most notable being Strontium-90 - were released into the atmosphere and soon irradiated the waters surrounding the islands. In 1976, during a cleaning process it was discovered that there was life located at the bottom of the surrounding ocean. Using specialist radar technology it was determined that these creatures were unusual because they had adapted so as to inhabit artificial constructs within large communes. In the short while Bikini Atoll was temporarily inhabited prior to when Caesium-137 began to take effect in 1982. US troops were known for leaving things behind, including buckets, chests and tin-cans. When one of these islands sank as a result of the "Castle Bravo" nuclear test on March 1, 1954, these items ended up at the bottom of the ocean. For some reason the sea-creatures encountered in the 1976 expedition were more intelligent than usual. They had utilized this waste and had began to live within them, treating them almost as part of their natural surroundings. Animals such as crabs began a primitive form of civilization similar to our own. Some land-animals were sent down in specialist suits so as to adapt with these sea creatures. This selected group continued to be exhibited up until 1998. A person working for the corporation Nickelodeon in a tour funded by the company was one of the few people who saw these creatures in action. This eventually provided the inspiration for a certain popular children's television program. 


	25. Boredom

Have you ever wondered how emotions were made? Well I do, at least I think I do. Emotions were created for survival purposes, they were meant for human survival. Let me give you an example. Anger and rage were created to destroy and kill other humans or animals that do something bad that could put someone in danger. Here is another example. When someone steals your personal belongings, do you feel mad and/or distrusting? Well distrust was made so once a human does something that alerts another human's red flags as suspicious, they don't trust them anymore because they could pose a threat to that human. There are many examples of this. Disgust. If you were to look at rancid meat or moldy cheese you would want to get as far away as possible from it. This is a natural instinct because it could be poisonous or cause a threat. Joy on the other hand was created so that when a human does something phenomenal or good for human survival, their brains release dopamine so it feels good. This could be because the brain is training us to achieve these things more often, thus receiving more dopamine. By the way dopamine is also released during drugs, addictions, and other things that you can probably imagine. Boredom, on the other hand, is studied by scientists and has been around long, long, ago. What is it's purpose? Well boredom could have come to be to get humans to find other activities that stimulate the brain. What that human would be doing at the moment was not stimulating enough for the brain. Under stimulating, your brain could make your brain work more poorly, have less capacity, and make it develop much slower. There is proof of this. Also, if you are bored you would want to do other things. More stimulating probably yes, that's why your brain is giving you that feeling. It's protecting you from insanity. Genie, the girl raised by boredom: There was a child who had an abusive father and locked her in her room. He blacked out the windows since she was born. She was released when someone tipped the authorities what was going on and they rescued her. At the time she was 13, had no knowledge of English, shapes, anything really, except for the object's in her prison. When she was walked out by the police, she barely even knew how to walk. She never even knew English. She had the mental capability of a 2 year old. I really feel bad for her. But could that happen to you if you are bored too often? Listen to your brain's warnings. It could save your sanity. 


	26. The Bowser and King Boo Theory

This is a theory that seems to talk about Bowser and King Boo from the "Mario" series. Bowser and King BooArtwork of Bowser and King Boo, as appears in Luigi's Mansion MyWorldAdded by MyWorld Bowser is a crazy villain. Some of his deaths at the end of Mario games are pretty brutal. An example is in Super Mario Galaxy 1, when he falls into a star and has to go through an exploding planet that turns into a black hole with him on it. King Boo's role in the Mario series at first glance doesn't seem to be anything significant. He only appears in few Mario games and, aside from the Luigi's Mansion series, his role in the games he does appear in is minor. You may think that Bowser and King Boo have nothing related to each other. However, they both play a major role together in the Mario series which keeps the series alive. While this is never explained directly, there are a few games in the Mario series which give hints about the truth of Bowser and King Boo. Contents [show] Super Mario World Super Mario World is the first game in the Mario series in which hints about the theory are included. While it is small, it is important, especially for King Boo. King Boo was really around as early as the Super Mario Bros. 3 days in which Boos first appeared. King Boo was around in this time, too, he just never appeared in-game. While Super Mario Bros. 3 doesn't include hints to the theory, Super Mario World does. Have you realized how occasionally there were these "Ghost House" levels in Super Mario World? These houses are where Boos lived, and they didn't want anybody bothering them. Then came Mario, who randomly ran into the house, disrupting and sometimes killing the Boos. This happened numerous times in most Ghost House levels. The Boos knew they had to stop this, so they reported to King Boo and told him that Mario has been "disruptive" to them and he needs to be stopped. King Boo was furious about this, especially when he was told that Mario was killing Boos occasionally, so then he started to track him down. This started the Boo's and King Boo's hatred toward Mario that continues to today. Paper Mario Paper Mario is the second game in the Mario series that provides hints about the theory. This game is very important to the theory, especially for Bowser. While the main attention in this game goes to Bowser, King Boo deserves to be noticed as well. Between Super Mario World and Paper Mario, Mario continued to be disruptive to Boos, especially in Yoshi Games. While he hasn't been as disruptive, it was still enough to continue King Boo's hatred toward Mario. In Paper Mario, though, Mario actually allied with the Boos in World 3. While you may think this would change King Boo's mood about Mario, if you think more into it, you'll see that what Mario did wasn't nearly enough to make up for what he did in Super Mario World. First, Mario only allied with one Ghost House, compared to the several he disrupted in Super Mario World. Second, Mario was kinda forced to help the Boos, because they wouldn't give him the Star Spirit until he helped solve their problem. All in all, what Mario did in Paper Mario wasn't enough to stop King Boo's hatred toward him. Bowser played a much bigger and interesting role to the theory in Paper Mario. The end of the game is where it gets interesting. This starts in the scene where Bowser and Kammy Koopa are on a platform about to explode. Mario is on it, too, but he escapes due to the help of the stars. Bowser, though... the explosion of the platform is heard, explosions are seen, and Bowser is not seen anywhere escaping. Note that the platform is also thousands of feet in the sky, if not more. While Bowser's deaths before this game were a little understandable on how he survived, (Maybe he can swim in lava and only got injured on his falls.) there is no explanation on how Bowser can survive being on a exploding platform thousands of feet in the sky. The explosion or least the fall should have killed him. Toad TownLayout of where the "Toad Town News" sign is located. Notice the sign on the left. MyWorldAdded by MyWorld In fact, proof about Bowser's death may be hinted in-game. At the very end of the game when you must walk to Peach's Castle to trigger the ending scene, go to the center part in town. In front of Merlin's house should be a sign, which is called the: Toad Town News. After mentioning about how Mario defeated Bowser and how Peach and her castle are safe, it also mentions this: Bowser was badly beaten and will likely never return. We're sure of it. Almost positive. The sign clearly states how Bowser was beaten badly, which is true. Being on an exploding platform thousands of feet in the sky is literally a death sentence, even for someone as tough as Bowser. The sign also states on how Bowser won't return. This is also true. There is no way Bowser can return if he is beaten up so badly that he is likely dead. But wait, if Bowser is "dead," then why is he still alive as the main villain in the Mario series today? This is because the theory still expands to the Mario game after Paper Mario, Luigi's Mansion. Luigi's Mansion Luigi's Mansion is perhaps the most important game to this theory. Both King Boo and Bowser play equally important roles in this game. This game is why the Mario Series still has Bowser as the main villain today. While this is never told, it is hinted. The hints are actually shown right in front of you. It's just that it's hard for one to connect all of them together. Fortunately, I was able to. You all know what happens at the start of the game. Luigi goes to a mansion that he "won in a contest" only to find out that it is much darker than he was shown in a provided picture. He also doesn't know where Mario is, who went in the mansion before him. Luigi meets Professor E. Gadd, who gives him the Poltergust 3000. This is the first game where King Boo is seen in-game. He first appears after Luigi opens a trapdoor and a bunch of Boos and King Boo fly out of it. About mid-way through the game, you see King Boo in a fancy room with Mario inside a painting, struggling to get out. This is the first sign that King Boo is up to something evil. But, soon after, one of the biggest hints about this theory is told. In Area 3, do you remember the "Fortune Telling Ghost?" Also known as "Madame Clairvoya." You know, the kind ghost who tells Luigi to bring Mario's dropped objects so she can see what happened to Mario? Well, she says something very important. Once you give her the last object, after she says to the orb to show them all it can about Mario, she will say this: Wh-what is this!? Bowser?! Luigi's Mansion Walkthrough Part 24(05:48) The Fortune Teller Ghost telling Luigi that she sees Bowser using the spirits. She explains between about 1:10 to 1:20 in the video. MyWorldAdded by MyWorld How can this be?! I see the hideous form of Bowser! Is Bowser somewhere in this mansion? I cannot believe it... And yet I see it... I thought that Mario had soundly defeated Bowser! Has King Boo somehow revived Bowser? This could be horrible! Well, for you. The Fortune Telling Ghost mentions important things. She confirms that Bowser still exists, but she doesn't understand why considering Mario soundly defeated Bowser. Remember that Paper Mario was the Mario game before Luigi's Mansion and how the Toad Town News sign in Paper Mario also thought that Bowser wouldn't return. Also remember Bowser's brutal defeat at the end of Paper Mario. See a connection here? Also note the part when she mentions how King Boo could have revived Bowser. This will be important later on. The next hint and connection occurs when Luigi opens the door to King Boo's room. Before the battle begins, King Boo does some talking about Mario's painting. He does, however, mention a connection: I remember how much trouble you've (Mario) caused me in the past. This doesn't make sense at first, considering this is King Boo's first appearance in the Mario series, but remember what I said earlier about how Mario kept on going into Ghost Houses in Super Mario World? That and other rude interactions with Boos is what King Boo meant by the "trouble." After some talking, King Boo somehow makes the room do a 360 and make the Mario painting turn into a Bowser painting. King Boo then goes into the Bowser painting and sucks Luigi in. Then you will fight the final boss on the roof of the mansion; Bowser with King Boo inside of it. Remember, connections. Remember how the Fortune Telling Ghost mentioned on how King Boo could of somehow revived Bowser? All in all, King Boo wanted to get revenge on Mario for the trouble he did with other Boos by luring him into a mansion filled with ghosts and reviving his now dead arch-enemy; Bowser. After Luigi's Mansion The connections don't stop after Luigi's Mansion. If you pay attention, you will see that Bowser's deaths after Luigi's Mansions are more violent and extreme then before; especially in the more recent games. For example, as mentioned before, in Super Mario Galaxy 1 (Released in 2007.) Bowser fell into a star. This should surely burn him to death, even if he can swim in lava the gravity should flatten him. Yet he appears later on a planet that is getting destroyed. The planet then explodes and turns into a black hole with Bowser on it. It may seem like there is no way Bowser can survive that and other brutal deaths in recent Mario games. However, there is one way to explain this. Just recently I explained on how King Boo revived Bowser. Well, he didn't get completely destroyed in Luigi's Mansion. Why? He is a ghost, and as you all know, because ghosts are already dead they can't die. What King Boo did instead, though, is give Bowser some help. He took over his body to keep him alive, hoping that he can find a way to get revenge on Mario. You know how ghosts come for revenge and forever haunt you. This is what is happening to Mario. King Boo is taking over Bowser to keep him alive. Since ghosts can't die, King Boo is thinking of even more evil plans then before. This explains why Bowser's plans recently are normally more extreme than just capturing Peach. This is also why Bowser keeps coming back, no matter how brutal his defeat is. Since he is controlled by King Boo he won't die as he is now part ghost. After Luigi's Mansion, King Boo only appeared in Mario spin-off games such as Mario Party and Mario Kart. While he does also make appearances in Super Mario Sunshine and Super Princess Peach, this could be because King Boo left Bowser's body to destroy Mario by himself. The more likely reason for Bowser and King Boo appearing in a few Mario Games together though is the fact that the King Boo in non-Luigi's Mansion games is just a fake while the real King Boo is controlling Bowser's body. Notice how the Luigi's Mansion King Boo has special features such as the glowing eyes, purple tongue, and the weird crown. The King Boo in other Mario games don't have any of these features. So most likely, the King Boo you see in Mario Kart, Mario Party, and other non-Luigi's Mansion games is just a fake and replacement while the true King Boo is busy controlling Bowser. King Boo LMDMKing Boo as he appears in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon MetalKingBooAdded by MetalKingBoo Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon In Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon, King Boo escapes from Bowser's body as he realizes that Luigi is again capturing ghosts. (Bowser doesn't make an appearance in that game, which also is a connection.) He decides to attempt to destroy Luigi again; this time in his real ghost form without Bowser's body. Despite his best efforts, Luigi again spoiled King Boo's plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom in his ghost form. King Boo of course doesn't really die. He just returns to Bowser's body to think of his next plan to get revenge on the Mario Bros. The Theory Before Luigi's Mansion, Bowser is really Bowser himself. He wants to capture Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he fails, and instead gets hurt from falling into pits and swimming in lava. In Paper Mario, though, after his plan failed, Bowser once and for all is destroyed as he goes through an explosion on a platform thousands of feet in the sky. It appeared like the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach will be safe once and for all. However, King Boo had different plans. King Boo had a hatred toward Mario for all the trouble he had caused with his Boos in games such as Super Mario World. He wanted revenge on Mario. King Boo found the chance when he found out about Bowser's death. He decided to capture Mario for himself and revive Bowser to take over the Mushroom Kingdom for himself and get his revenge on Mario. Luigi, though, saved the day as he destroyed King Boo and his revived Bowser and saved Mario. However, as you all know, ghosts don't die. King Boo took over Bowser's body and controlled him. He continued with Bowser's plans. Bowser's plans after Luigi's Mansion are more evil than before because of this. Also, because Bowser is now controlled by King Boo, a ghost that is already dead anyway, Bowser keeps on coming back for more, no matter how brutal his death is. King Boo a few times does leave Bowser's body to destroy the Mario Bros in his real form, but the Mario Bros. are too much for him, as his plans keep getting spoiled by them. All in all, King Boo is currently really controlling Bowser's body. He is seeking revenge on the Mario Bros. for the trouble they caused in the past with other Boos. This is continuing to this day. King Boo is thinking of his next plan to get rid of the Mario Bros. and take over the Mushroom Kingdom once and for all. 


	27. Cliff Burton

Burning droplets of liquid life descend unto the artificially crafted slabs of solidified paste, creating a series of impacts so intensely connected they sound as if they were one sizzling sound of melting flesh. "Fucking fucking fuck!" A man of flesh and blood enters into the lightning storm of holy bullets. "Dude, what the fuck man?" Each blade of restoration lands with fatal force, many succumb to the transformation that would render them with the air that supports our consumption in every waking moment. "Fucking asshole floorboard FUCK MAN!" The gaseous state of life seeks companionship, so they release many like their previous lives from the skin of our protagonist. "Dude, fucking chill, you fucking dealt with those fuckers in the fucking arena you can fucking stub your toe." His skin melts. "Fucking fuck Lars! FUUUUUUCK." This conversation continues repeatedly in the mind of the man who was one of two who engaged in the argument. He can't stop perseverating on it. Though he struggles within not to admit so, he finds this conversation perfectly personifies the problems that the Metallica family faces. It is in the moment when we discover his existence in this narrative that he must recognize he is the greatest agitator of the situation. "We just put out our second album," Cliff Burton says to himself. "Only two records. And we can't stick together like a couple of years ago. I wouldn't exactly call us financial successes. It's not time to break up. Y'know, I'm thankful for everything but…I mean…something's not right." Cliff looks at the drops of hot water drip across the inside of the shower curtain. They're an army of depleting youths that search for a purpose which they only question when their mind fades into blackness. "No, no, I know exactly what's not right. That album still has some of Dave's stuff. Publishing another guy's material…especially since I think he has a new band…I don't really care how that asshole feels about it, but I just…I need to be able to tell people 'Yeah, we wrote that.' I think everybody else does too. Otherwise-" What the fuck? Large drops of cold water start to fall from the ceiling. In search of answers, Cliff figures he was messing around with the detachable shower head and got the ceiling wet. He puts the shower head back in place and expects the drops to stop. They don't. The drops of cold water keep going minutes after. Cliff steps to the back edge of the shower so that the cold water hits him not. This would also mean his hot water is harder to come by. "What was I thinking about…?...Oh yeah, the next album. I gotta talk to James about doing another instrumental thing. Like the last track on-" More drops of water. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON? FUCK ME!" Cliff looks all over the ceiling for any leaks or anti-gravity puddles. As would seem likely, nothing appears. He looks thoroughly for a source. He's completely frustrated. But he can't do anything about it. Instead of relieving himself of frustration and move into content, he simply settles on building frustration until he is so pissed off he is unable to think. Cliff looks down and pinches his forehead. He closes his eyes. Attempting to relax. He opens them. He grabs some shampoo. He puts some in his hand. He throws it in his hair. He lathers. He takes his hands out. They're red. It's not supposed to look red. Is it? Maybe it's that fancy ass shampoo. Cliff grabs the bottle. Pours some out. It's green. Says some stupid crap about leaves and kangaroos. The green turns red. He attempts to ignore it. He closes his eyes. He lathers. He rinses. He gets paranoid. He opens his eyes preemptively. When the shampoo comes roaring down his long flowing hair, it is not a pink bath of soaps and suds…it is a burning river of thick redness. His hair feels matted and smells like shit. Cliff stands up. He looks at his chest. There are half a dozen red blots on his chest. Another one falls on his chest. Blood is falling from the ceiling. Cliff attempts to jump and escape the shower, but simply slips and falls, hitting his nose against the edge in the process. He feels a boulder inject into the space between his nostrils, shattering and splintering the cartilage. Blood seeps out in deceivingly small amounts. The blood flow feels as if the Atlantic Ocean filled up with dead algae and fish skeletons, to be dumped into Cliff's sinuses at once. Yet there's only a steady stream of blood escaping his nose. The shower head gushes thick, salty blood before Cliff falls into unconsciousness. Seven Dates of Hell A square blast of sunlight echoes into existence, chopped to pieces by artificial manipulators. The mildly blinding whiteness instantly penetrates Cliff's eyes, yet they slowly and gradually come to be realized by his conscious mind. Waking into this golden morning from the crisp night before feels, Cliff feels as if he has overcome a night of no sleep at all. He can hear the Ecstasy of Gold stuck in the back of his head. He is randomly emotional. This isn't a mild symptom either; his mind is undergoing a virtually epileptic panic, even if his body remains tired and steady. This is likely a result of the anxiety that the entire group suffers from, yet has not been dealt with clinically. Instead they have chosen to battle one of their demons with another one: "Hey Cliff, you want a beer?" Cliff forces his eyes to shatter the sandman's hardened grain of nightfall. "What time is it?" Cliff means to ask in a calm tone. His exhaustion caused his voice to give the impression that he was agitated. "Fuck if I know," says Kirk, "sun just rose up a little while ago, if that gives you an idea." "So then…I guess…umm…why the fuck are you giving me a beer at three in the morning?" "I never said it was three in the morning." "Okay, but-" "and there's never a bad time for a fucking beer. Right Lars?" "Fucking right asshole!" Lars says humorously. "Okay…I guess my real question is why are you two sitting right next to my bunk in lawn chairs?" "We wanted to make sure you were safe," James says, standing behind Kirk and Lars who are sitting in front of Cliff's lower bunk in lawn chairs. "What happened?" "You slipped in the shower and broke your nose." Memory's coming back… That's not what happened. "So did you guys find a hospital?" "Not yet," Lars says. "Really getting fucking tired." "Not yet? How long has it been?" "Not long," Kirk says. "There isn't a fucking hospital in all of France." "You sound okay though," James says. "You ain't just forcing the pain down are you?" "Umm…no." "Fucking great!" Lars exclaims. "We don't have to cancel the fucking show!" He says as he gets out of the chair and starts clapping. "I don't know if…" Cliff starts. "If what?" "…Nah, never mind. Show's on. I'll be okay. Dunno if I can do backing vocals tonight though." "That'll be alright," James says. "I gotchya covered." Says the guy who'll never get over his stage fright. "Get over that fucking nose quickly," Lars says smiling and patting him on the shoulder. "You tell me when you find the fountain of miracles," Cliff replies sarcastically. "I thought it was the fountain of youth," Kirk says quietly. - That conversation happened on the third night of the "Bang That Head That Doesn't Bang" tour in 1984. There were seven dates in a row that took place in France, not to mention the kickoff in Rouen. The first in a string of seven French dates was in Paris on the 18th of November. They would move onto Lyon, Marseilles, Toulouse, Bordeaux, Montpellier and a city called Nice. The first one in Paris was built up as built as "TRAPPED IN FRANCE." Obviously playing around with song titles from the new album. Cliff was so focused on playing that he never really paid too much attention to the fans. Though he was relieved of doing backing vocals tonight, he wouldn't be less stressed. The pain was getting worse. It's obvious he didn't break his nose. He fell on his back, then the blood came from the ceiling and the shower head and the… What if? He continues to push that thought out of his mind. The other thing that caught his mind was the conversation he had when he woke up this morning. He didn't say fuck once then. And of all people in the band, he usually said fuck the most. He wanted this to be a good thing, he had been aiming at this for a long time…but something was missing there. Like he was supposed to say fuck. Like without him saying fuck his position wasn't being filled and the band was out of order. This was always something Cliff worried about. Paranoid about how, if he couldn't do something, it wouldn't be done, and the world would fall out of order. Later shows in the tour saw him not thinking so much about those things and having more concentration on the bass playing. So would have been in an ideal world's version of the French dates. By the time they got into Toulouse, it had fully registered that Cliff was getting fucking annoyed of some of these fans. They were doing stupid shit and yelling stupid stuff, being stupid people. That's really all that went through his head while all the energy and chaos was everywhere. Fat pricks getting on stage, drunk assholes hitting people…of the opposite gender…It got bad when he was accidentally tackled by a fan outside the Montpellier show. He was a fat dude too, like at least 250 pounds. You didn't see much of that in France either. Sure everyone's fat but not HUGE. What great luck. At its worst, Cliff referring to them as "frogs" subconsciously. He would push the slurs away before he could register them in his conscious mind or say them out loud. What if? It's working. Slither His head feels as if a million creatures, dwarfed to viruses, successfully sought to become molten lava and are scattered in a fiery frenzy across his scalp. His cheek feels a sickening, bubbling purple, his eyes crust with green fatigue, his entire body heats to a broil and smoothly itches. His preoccupied mind has only registered all this as a minor inconvenience, and it is this misconception that has affected his mood all sleepless night. But after some calmness and room for thought, he comprehends the true nature of this sickness, and bursts out the door. "Ah fuck!" Well there goes my streak of two weeks. "Your fucking nose bleeding again?" "No, it ain't that, Lars. Fucking hair is itchy as all Hell!" "That fuckin' shower's there for a reason you know." "Hey man," Kirk says "you figure he might not want to after he broke his fucking nose in there." "No, Kirk. I've been fucking showering." "Your pillow!" James yells from the bedroom. "My what?" "No wonder you weren't focusing as hard as you usually do," James says as he comes out of the bedroom. "Yeah, that was pretty fucking weird," Lars says. "What are you guys talking about?" Cliff asks. "Dude," Kirk says, "whenever we fuck up you look at us like we just ruined your life. When was the last time you couldn't focus?" "OH MY FUCKING GOD GUYS NO!" Cliff yells. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING PILLOW?!" as he nearly punches a hole in the wall. Silence for a little bit. "Ummm…" Lars. "I ugh…" "Ah, fucking forget it. I'm going to bed." "Not a good idea," James says. "WHY FUCKING NOT?!" "Lice." "FUCKING FINALLY SOMEBODY TELL-wait…what?" "With your mop?" James says. "With our mops more like," Lars says. "This is like the worst fucking day in the history of the world," Cliff says. "How do you get rid of that shit?" Kirk asks as he pretends to laugh. "I'd ask a doctor but I can't find one in this godforsaken country," James says. "Aren't we gonna be in Italy in like five minutes?" Lars asks. "Oh yeah, like that makes it better," Kirk says. "I had an Italian friend when I was a little kid," Lars says. "I know a little bit of-" "You were a little kid?" Cliff asks. James and Kirk laugh awkwardly. "Dude, not fucking cool," Lars says. "Dude, fucking chill, it was a fucking joke," Cliff says back. "I'm not gonna fucking chill, man, that was fucking insulting." "Don't get fucking prickish, dude." "Both of you fucking chill," James says. "I have nothing to chill the fuck over, Lars is the only one who needs to fucking chill!" Cliff says. "You were the one who was just exploding over a motherfucking pillow!" Lars yells. "That was then, this is now!" Cliff says. "If then was five seconds ago then is now ten years in the future?" Lars finishes. Silence for a little bit. "What the fuck did he just say?" Cliff said. "I said-" "No, I'm fucking serious; did he just start talking in Dutch or something?" "Dude, no…" Kirk says "we have better fucking things to be doing." Too late. Lars just hit Cliff over the head with a beer bottle. And it didn't break. "Maybe that'll fucking kill your lice you fucking cunt." "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" James yells. He tackles Lars and brings him to the floor. Cliff's neck experiences the force of a biblical sandstorm. His head swerves to the left. His body jumps into the fire. His mind adjusts ten years later to realize he was falling into the wall. His head takes even more damage. He's about ready to pass out. James puts his feet against the wall of the tour bus to keep from falling. Kirk clings onto the edges of a window. "Dude…guys…the tour bus nearly toppled over," Kirk says. "No more of this shit," James says. "I agree," Cliff says barely escaping unconsciousness. "Now get me to a doctor." He then washes into the blackness of sleep. Die, Die My Darling Metallica just finished their show in London yesterday. It was an absolute blast. Cliff was at his best last night. James was giving it his all, his voice has been sounding more and more solid. Lars was showing promise he'd never shown before, with no mistakes and drum solos. Kirk was pitch-perfect to the songs. The fans were deafeningly loud and the band equally sent the energy back. Now they're heading home. Good ol' California. Enough of the cold weather and fat food, they need some hot air in the home of thrash. They're driving to the airport in the tour bus. You would figure they'd like to just stay in the bus, but there's an ocean in between France and The Bay. Anyways, we have a little more time with the bandmates in the tour bus. Let's see if anything big happens. Well, Lars just fell flat on his face. "Remind me how this shit happens again?" Lars says. "We drove by a goddamn horse farm," James says as he pushes a tissue box into the window. "Is that what they call it? Just horse farms? Not 'The Fucking Apocalypse Ranch?'" Kirk asks. "No but I could totally fucking dig that," James says. "We should call our next album The Fucking Apocalypse Ranch," Lars says. "Hey guys," Cliff says, "Do I try to smash it or not risk breaking my nose again?" "Aw no," James says. "Don't tell me he's got a fly on his nose," Lars says as he gets up. Cliff has been in better situations. "Here goes nothing." The sound of Cliff smashing the fly on his nose occurs simultaneously to an unknown sound the same but amplified a dozen fold. Cliff stands slightly petrified, but mostly enraged. "YOU DICK WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yells at James, who stands right in front of him with his hands clasped above Cliff's head. "You were about to get bitten by a black widow," James says with sandals in those hands. "How'd fucking spiders get in here?" Lars asks. "Spiders eat flies…" Kirk says quietly. "Oh good fucking brains asshole." Lars. "Lars, shut the fuck up. You never heard of an open door?" Cliff says. "What the fuck did you say to me?" "Hey, James," Cliff says as he redirects his attention, "do you want to take the legendary triforce of armpit away from my face?" The car comes to a sudden stop. Kirk hangs onto a wooden plank that is part of the window frame. James keeps his balance by lifting his arms upwards and evening his weight. He plans to use the sandals to protect his face in case this doesn't work. Lars falls backwards and slides to the front, feet first. Cliff trips and nearly goes through the window, but summersaults into the wall. "Woah…" Kirk says as he stabilizes. "Cliff, you alright man?" "Yeah, yeah…I'll be okay," Cliff says as he stands up. Really, it felt like a jolt of speed just got pumped into his heart and his brain has been robbed of all ability to process thoughts. Like all the thoughts were inside of a flowing tube, but some idiots broke the tube open, now all the thoughts are flying everywhere in his headspace. "Hey, what just happened?" James asks. Cliff looks out the window. "Umm…Lions, Tigers and Bears, oh my." "What?" Lars asks. "It's just farm animals, Lars," James says. "Some horses, some cows…is that a camel?" "See, James knows there are wild animals up in here." Cliff. "We gonna miss the plane?" Kirk asks. "If we do it'll crash," James says. Cliff shudders. "That's always what happens, right?" "Weren't you going to sell that movie idea to Hollywood?" Lars asks. "Yeah, maybe. I need a good title though. The best thing I could think of was The Last Journey. Not very…you know...sharp." "Final Destination." Kirk says while laughing. "…You onto something motherfucker," James says. "Seriously, are we gonna miss the goddamn plane!?" Cliff asks. "Calm down, Cliff," Lars says. "We'll be fucking fine." "Goddamn-" "He's right, Cliff. We'll be okay," James. Cliff calms down. Something he's not used to doing. Cyanide "Jim…do you want huge food?" Cliff says. They're off tour. James Hetfield and Jim "Fatso" Martin are at Cliff's house in the middle of the night. "…Fuck yeah, Cliff, I'm in, count me in." Cliff grabbed a can of Dennison's Chili from the upper cabinet. He got it to the can opener, started opening it. For some reason he was always paranoid about the sharp edges – he was told it was a sensory thing by his friends who fancied themselves "esteemed." (blech) Scientists were making new discoveries about that. Anyways, Cliff takes the open can of chili and puts it on the heated stove. Cliff grabs a green onion. Places it on the cutting board and slices it. But…no sir. He does not merely slice green onions. Clifford Lee Burton makes certain that every single one of those little motherfuckers is sliced so precisely equally that the aborted son of Ying-Yan and Karma would be foaming at the mouths. This is no mere mental tick, it's a complete and total obsession. Cliff leans in on the slice to inspect the size as close as he possibly could with his resources. If it's merely an atom larger than any of the slices he had finished cutting before, he's cutting off the parts that inflate the size. If the new slice is too small, then he would go back and cut the previous slices to make sure everything was perfectly equal. On rare occasions – though not as rare as his friends would like - this resulted in construction projects. He would take all the extra chunks that had been cut off the other slices and paste them together into a whole new slice…which of course would be the exact same size as every other piece he had cut previously. Cliff does some other stuff and serves the chili with chips. Jim Martin stares a little awkwardly. He's hungry and he'll definitely eat it but… "Man, you couldn't get any huger, could you?" "It's huge food, man," Cliff says. "Fucking love huge food, can't get any huger," James says. After they're finished, Cliff throws the dishes in the sink. He'd normally go back to the table and they'd start drinking their asses off before they fell asleep at 3 in the morning with dead bodies surrounding them or something. But that didn't happen. Because Cliff looked out the window. "…Hey uugh…James…Jim…you guys might wanna come here." "Why's that?" Jim replies. "I think somebody is fucking with me." James comes over first, Jim follows. "Dude…fuck…is that what I think it is?" James asks. "I think so," Jim says. "Oh and FUCKING SHIT!" Cliff yells. Jim leans out the left half of the window. "That's a fucking nail," Jim asks. "It fucking is," Cliff says. "Is it just a fucking ghost dog or is it levitating?" James asks. "I don't wanna be the one to find out." Jim says with a rushing tone. Frog on a tire. A dead, bleeding dog is hanging on Cliff's house, halfway up the window frame, the head pokes out to be plastered against the window. "…I'm gonna find out," Cliff says. "This is my fucking house. No dead dog carcass is on my fucking wall and I'm leaving it there. Fuck no." "I'm coming," James says. "Okay…I'll come too," Jim says reluctantly. They walk outside. The air smells like newly wet sand. The grass is dry as the Colorado air but looks wet as springtime Florida. The sky is blue but black but red. Cliff walks over to the wall. The dead dog is nailed in several places. The blood dripping from it is old and dry. It's red, Cliff says to himself, because it's blood, but it looks so brown it almost blends in with the dog's thin fur. The dog's eyes tell Cliff that the dog died depressed and afraid. No, not sad by fear…or sad by misery…but more sad by sympathy. Like it was aware that some great loss was about to happen, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, and all he could do is mope in the evil that he had suffered but does not understand. "Umm…" Jim says. "Should we…I dunno, try to take it off?" Cliff upchucks onto the dog carcass immediately and with high velocity. He trips a couple of paces and barely avoids running into the carcass. He does get a nice whiff of puke, dead dog carcass and rotting steel. The smell is every horrifying aspect of life and the things that live comprised into one disgusting river of odor. As Cliff falls, he feels his fingers rip apart by the stale and chewed up wood that made his house. - Enter a dreamscape where every nation is lathered in the sufferings of God; with three great primary visions: bloody red, blackened death, and a subtle hint of life depriving blue. From the thick secretion of creation emerges a flowing yet fuzzy portrait where the suffering God stands upon his painted grasses. Cliff stands there, from a distance, observing, a man nailing something to his house. Cliff walks across ten thousand streets, melted to act as portals to the underworld. He makes minimal progress. Suddenly, his mind captures control over his own creation for only so many moments that he would not become conscious of his Godhood and would fly so far to interact with the man at Cliff's home. The man stands several meager inches smaller than our Cliff. He wears a bright red robe tied with golden strings. In many places of the robe stroke a singular canvas that tells an entire story in the simplest form that nature could allow. His eyes stand minimalized and young, for the rest of his face carves an image of endless age, wisdom, experience and trauma. This man's jaw knows what it is to speak to all children of the holy lands, his beard knows what it is to wait immortally for salvation from the father, his lips know what it is to understand that there is a power higher than he, and his stature knows what is it to perform the most amazing of tasks that has ever been known. "I…" Cliff starts. He is silent for another twelve minutes that passes as seconds in his mind. "I…am humbled before your presence," Cliff says with knowledge that we have not yet attained. "Please, I-" "Spare it, Clifford." "…what?" "You were as involved as the rest of them." "I don't grasp your meaning." "Never mind," The man says. He has finished pounding the last nail. He steps away from the wall to meet Cliff closer. "Despite some distortions and morphing that your mind is projecting onto this dream, what you see this night should be what you saw last night." Cliff's attention is drawn to the endless sky of origin above him. The blue lightning fills the blood red sky…wholly…suddenly…and dryly. Cliff understands doom now. "…Orion?" "What?" The man asks. "Nothing." "I'd hope you knew how I reacted the last time a false idol was mentioned to me." "You successfully attempted to calm God," Cliff says as he lowers his head to meet the man's again. "Then went back to your tribe and were so infuriated that you murdered multiple peoples, including in part your own." The man stares stiffly at Cliff. "Look at the dog, Clifford." Cliff takes a few paces back. The dog presented to him earlier is hanging as he had seen it hang previously. The dog is not how he saw it before. The dog's eyes are a burning and aged yellow. His emotion is that of fury and vengeance. He has sickened spots blotting all over his skin. They come in these colors: red, green, white, black with pattern, brown, purple, blue…a color that cannot be distinguished…solid black and a very light gray. The dog moves its eyes and breathes heavily. Its tongue slips out of its mouth. You could see the maggots digging into the pink flesh. The dog rips away from the wall. The nails that used to hold it taking its gelatinous brain and wet portions of its skin and nervous system. The dog opens its mouth so that Cliff can see the blood soaked teeth rotting with corruption. The dog begins to speak. He does so without moving his mouth. "You are the eldest son." The top jaw of the dog cranes backwards so that it nearly touches the dog's spine. As it does so, flesh seeps out in floods from the mouth of the creature. Skin crawls off of the head of the dog in a speed proportionate to the speed of which the head cranes backwards. Once it has finally touched the spine, the top jaw snaps back, and the skull bursts into little shards from the neck forward. The dust of the skull falls upon the grass while the skin, eyes, blood, flesh, tongue, maggots, they all fall and become one fleshy mass which should soon be devoured by a vulture. "…Wait…what about…?" Cliff looks around. No man to be found. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! WHAT ABOUT SCOTT?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO THAT DOG?! WHAT ARE YOU TELILNG ME?! IS SCOTT DEAD?! DID YOU FUCKING KILL SCOTT?! FUCKING MURDERER!" Creeping Death image 2 I, Da CashmanAdded by I, Da Cashman Cliff yells and nobody answers. In his rage, he pounds his fist on the ground, before ripping a portion of mother Earth and crushing her in his hands. "ANSWER YOU ME YOU FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? DID YOU KILL MY SISTER TO?! FUCK YOUR SHIT!" Cliff intends to yell at the sky…but all he can see is an epic view of Hell in Heaven. "...Orion..." Until it Sleeps Cliff Burton storms out of his room. "James, I know exactly what we need on the next album! It needs to be just like that last song on Ride the Light-" "Yeah, everybody's been getting them." James. "What?" "They don't look too bad," Lars says. "Yeah, doesn't mean they're any fucking good either." Back to the fucking I see. "Hey, what the fuck are you guys talking about?" Cliff says. "James's got boils," Kirk says. "One boil. One fucking boil," James says. "This is not good," Cliff says. "No, it ain't," Lars says. "…Hey, how'd you guys get into my house?" "We all have extra keys, Cliff, you remember that?" Kirk says. "Where's Fatso?" "He went to throw up his 'big food,'" Lars says. "We took that dog down for you. You better be fuckin' thankful. That was a really fucking creepy thing to do." "Umm…what are you talking about?" "Pretty hard not to notice a dead dog on somebody's wall." "No, I mean, I thought we already took it down." "You fainted in your own puke, remember?" James says. "Uuugh…" "How do you cure these things, man?" Kirk. "I don't fucking know, do I look like an encyclopedia?" Lars asks. "I think it's like an itch," James says. "You just leave it the fuck alone and the little fucker goes away." "You cut 'em off," Cliff says. "Let the puss drain out and wash your face real good. I don't know if that kitchen sink is really going to be the best-" "And how the fuck do you know that?" Asks Lars. "Connie used to get them a lot when she was a little kid. She got SO fucking embarrassed at them. Mom would always constantly be telling Connie to 'cut off the head and clean out the body.' I don't know if it was just because she was six or what, but she would always forget that and be practically begging to pick at them when she got home. God I feel bad for her." "And…you remember all this?" Kirk asks. "Random ass fixation," Cliff says. Lars goes to grab some scissors. He comes up to James, ready to cut off the boil, when Cliff interjects. "You want to wash the boil after you cut it, remember?" "Uuugh…yeah…?" "So…" "Right. You going to bring a fucking bucket or something?" "Lars, James, let's go in the kitchen." "Why don't you get a bathroom installed here?" Kirk asks. "Are any of us rich enough to get a bathroom installed in a house we only use for half the year?" "If that," James intersects. In the kitchen, Cliff fills the sink with water. "…Why is Lars cutting it for me?" James asks. "…Yeah that's a good fucking question," Cliff says. "Maybe I'd get angry after I cut it off and left the skin bleeding-" "Oh, and you're so sure that I'm as brave as you are?" Lars asks. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" "Just get it over with," Cliff says. James snatches the scissors out of Lars's hands. Lars gets pissed and runs out. James opens the scissors to be clamped on the boil. In his mind, he feels himself crunching the scissor handles quicker than God would allow. In reality, beyond perception, he was slow. The pain from the boil being squished before being cut open…it felt as if a flaming skull expanded inside of a new cut. The flaming skull rooted into the nerve endings closest to his normal skull. And the skull was expanding so quickly that it would crack his jaw in half. The pus from the boil unveils itself. Cliff stands in disbelief as he watches the pus ooze. He expected it to come out as some fuzzy yellow crap, like if puke was put in a shrink machine. But no. It's blood. It's blood, probably mixed with water. It has a consistency much thinner than the blood we are familiar with. Red like blood, it's a lighter shade of red…that which is close enough to blood to represent life and greatness, but far away enough from blood to not cause fear of its loss. It is the happiest color of red. And it's emerging from this disgusting, annoying abomination. But that isn't the last of the fear. The fear climaxes when the truth is recognized that this purest blood, the two forms of liquid life coming to mating, is dried, murdered, extinguished, by the ending of this parasitic evil. "…James…do you need anything?" "No, I think I'll be good," He says as a tear rolls down his cheek. "Okay, because I got to sit down." Trapped Under Ice "Okay, what we got on the agenda today?" Lars asks. "I think we're playing in Glenn Falls?" Kirk says as he leans against the back of the driver's seat. "And where is that?" Lars asks as he sits down crisscross in front of Kirk. "It's like if you took Buffalo, and then you took NYC, and they were two ends of a triangle, and Glenn Falls is the third point," James says. He stops at the stoplight and takes a left. Cliff, as he slouches sitting against the wall of the bus underneath the window, begins to come to a realization that has him the most excited he's been since Ride the Lightning. He's attempting to hold back some of the excitement, and he does, but not as much as he'd think with this mental effort. "…Dude, we're opening up for fucking Ozzy today." "And for a few more dates, I think," James says. "I'm so fucking nervous," Kirk says. "Why?" Lars asks in a tenser tone than he intended. "Umm…ah fuck…well, Mr. Interviewer, all the rock kids these days are into that kind of accessible 'heavy metal' that people are doing today. Like, they're all listening to Van Halen and Def Leppard and shit." "You don't like Van Halen," Lars says. "No, they're good," Cliff says, "It's like, our fans like Van Halen, but do Van Halen fans like us?" "…Right," Lars says. "I guess I know what you mean." In Cliff's mind, butterfly cocoons fall from the sky and pile up on their tour bust. "Ah fuck, hail," James. "Hail?" Cliff asks. "Yeah, you know, that shit that falls on your head." Lars. "Very descriptive," James says. "Specific too," Lars retorts. Cliff climbs up by the window and looks outside. Creeping Death image 3 I, Da CashmanAdded by I, Da Cashman Honestly, it doesn't look too different from rain. I mean, they look longer, but they only really look like ice when they land on the ground, and then melt into rain in like half a second. Sure, Cilff. That's what you see. But I see millions of souls trapped in little frozen rods. These hollow prisons for beauty spread within themselves and infect the unborn, aborted life with cold nothingness. They land and break with such quickness because of the velocity they attained as the miniscule angels fell from heaven. When they break, they come to be liquid life, murky and poisoned by the interference of mortal demons. Cliff slouches back down. "All those fucking Christian idiots portray Heaven like only fucking people get in." Cliff says. "What about all the beetles and the rhinos and the plants?" "Only those three," James jokes. "No, but, seriously. If you need a soul to be alive, don't animals go to heaven too? Or something?" "Aren't they making that movie?" Lars asks. "I read about that in a magazine," Kirk says. "And you read magazines about fucking cartoon movies?" Lars says. "I don't know where I saw it. You know about it, you must've read that somewhere too." "Nuh-uh, fucker, you told me about it yourself!" "Shut the fuck up!" "Kirk fucking loves kids movies now. Has a real passion for it," Lars stands up. "You got the long hair too, why don't you just start wearing makeup now, Kirk?" "Shut the FUCK up!" "Holy FUCK!" James yells. "We gotta find the next place to get this bus parked under a canopy. These fucking hail balls are getting fucking huge." "Oh, what, and get our fucking heads bashed in by fucking falling ice?" Cliff asks. "Not right now Cliff." "Fuck y'all are dipshits." "I said not right now Cliff!" Cliff can feel his feet picked up from under him as God relieves the Earth of gravity. He knows that the sensations of at thousand speeding rivers flow through his soul. He falls shoulder first into the wall of the bus. He holds onto the rims of the window in an intense adrenaline rush. "Get down guys! This is getting fucking bad!" Cliff lies down flat on the bus floor. "At least it's not fucking turning to blood." Frantic "DUDE, THAT WAS FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" Cliff yells. "Duuuh, if they like Van Halen will they like our stuff?" Lars says mocking him. "THEY FUCKING LOVE US!" Cliff yells. "I am buying so many fucking rounds for this one!" James yells. "Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" Kirk recites. "Am I fucking evilll?" Lars sings to the tune of an apocalyptic rubber band. "Don't do that again," James says. "THEY FUCKING LOVED US! IN FRONT OF FUCKING OZZY!" Cliff yells as he shakes James's shoulders. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FUCKING MEANS?" James yells as he shakes Cliff's shoulders back and forth. "Haha, are we going to be making music videos now?" Kirk says. "Careful, Kirk, you say that in public and they're gonna start crucifying us," James says. "Yeah but they won't crucify fucking Mustaine," Lars says. "You're still mad about that?" Kirk asks. "You weren't fucking there," Lars says. "DUUUUDE I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO STOP FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS!" Cliff yells as he jumps up and down like a small child with his hands shaking in front of his face. "You better not," James says. "Because it might just be the same thing tomorrow." Cliff is about ready to do a fucking backflip in the middle of the street. "It's still pretty damn cold outside," Kirks says. "We're in New York," Lars says. "Not the city, though." "We're still pretty close to the ocean." "HOOOOLY FUUUUCK!" Cliff. "Is he going to be okay?" James asks. "PROBABLY NOT!" Cliff responds. "I didn't know you fucking admired Ozzy Osbourne," James says. "Well at least he's not admiring animated dogs like Kirk," Lars says. "I'm gonna hit you over the head with one of your drums," Kirk says. "At least you're not in The Nile anymore," Lars says. "What?" Cliff asks. "At least you're not in denial anymore." "Like how I'm in denial that you actually said denial?" "What did you thing I said?" "The Nile." "…Yeah, I said denial." "Da Nile is a river in Egypt," James says. "I'll be here all month," Cliff says. "No we fucking won't," Lars says. "We'll be in Uniondale by tomorrow." "FUCKING EXCITED AS SHIT!" Cliff says as he nearly slips down the stairs to the tour bus. Kirk is the last one to get on the bus when a fan comes up. He happens to look just like he could fit right in the band. "Sir, sir, guys, I'm so sorry, but like, dude, ho-ho-holy fuck, you guys were fucking incredible, like, dude, dude, where's, no, you were playing guitar…there's no chance I could see the bassist?" "I play guitar too!" James yells from a distance. "Oh, oh shit, sorry, sorry dude, it's just, it's just, y'know, I'm a bassist, and I'm trying hard but DUDE…that guy…he was just…so fucking…" "See, the thing is man, the bassist is kind of like you right now." "REALLY?! Dude, he was fucking awesome." "I am going to give him my fucking signature if it's the last thing I do!" Cliff says as he emerges from the bus. "Move yo' skinny ass out of mah way." "You're skinnier and drunker than I am!" Kirk says. The fan scrambles through his backpack to find something to be signed. He finds a tape of Ride the Lightning. He hands Cliff a green pen. "Alright…let's see…" Cliff clicks open the pen. "I think I'll go simple and sweet. From Cliff Burton, to my biggest fan…" "Jason." "…You have a last name?" "Do you want my last name?" "Yeah, there's like ten million Jasons out there and what if you lose it in some freak tsunami-nado?" "Ugh, okay…Newsted. Jason Newsted." "Huh. And do you spell that with an A?" "No, sir." "From Cliff Burton…to my biggest fan…the legend, Jason Newsted." Jason is about to fall over. Cliff grins. "Anything else?" "…No, I mean, oh my God, I mean, do you want-" "It's cool dude," Cliff gives the tape to Jason. "Are you from here?" "No, I'm from Michigan. I just, you know, absolutely fucking loved Ride the Lightning so hard and my cousin lives here, so like, I wanted to show him both you and Ozzy and…" Cliff extends his arm to Jason. "It's was good to meet you, Jason. You said you played bass?" "Yeah." Jason shakes Cliff's hand. He can't believe it right now. "You have a band we can promote next date?" Cliff asks. "Umm, I ugh, oh my God, I ugh, it's a really weird name I don't know if you guys-" "The guys who stuck an extra UGH at the end of a word know about weird names." "Flotsam and Jetsam." "I guess you know a thing about weird names too. I think we'll give you a shout out." Jason can't take it for much longer. His heart's about to explode. "I'll see you next time we're in Michigan," Cliff says as he leaves to go inside the tour bus, with Kirk following. With the door closed and the bus driven about fifteen minutes, Cliff starts jumping up and down, nearly causing the bus to tip over. "DUDE! THAT WAS LIKE THE BEST FUCKING NIGHT EVER!" "You got yourself a number one fan," Lars says. "Cliff?" Asks Kirk. "Yeah?" "That guy…I don't know if you saw the little white stuff on Jake's hair?" "Who? You mean Jason? His dandruff?" "That wasn't dandruff, dude." Lars yells different variations of the word "fuck" until they're pretty much out of the county. For the rest of the month, Cliff's scalp feels like it's being torn apart and melted simultaneously by an empty one-thousand degree volcano from the end of the universe. Fade to Black Creeping Death image 4 I, Da CashmanAdded by I, Da Cashman Night sky's good tonight. So many stars. Oh, holy fucking shit. A shooting star. Somewhere somebody's house just got totally ended. Got fucking smashed….man, look at those fucking stars. I fucking love the blue ones. They're like little diamonds in the sky. Except that might be more like the ones over there in the left…that one in the middle, the one in the lower one, that's like…dude, is that Neptune? No way, Neptune looks different than that. I…I… "Hey Lars, what does Neptune look like?" "Umm…I don't know Cliff. Like, a planet." "My fucking God, I mean from Earth. Like, not in a telescope." "I don't know dude. James, you know?" "Nah, man. Kirk?" "I wish I knew. Why, do you think you see it?" "Ummm…" Cliff begins. Why bother? "Nah." Today is September the twenty-sixth of nineteen eighty-six. Clifford Lee Burton is twenty-four years, seven months and sixteen days old. He stands, leaning against the window pane, wandering towards the stars. He was on a great roll giving colorful life to the stars through his thoughts and perceptions. Now he has been stopped in his tracks by the wiseasses that he has always known as his band mates. They've almost always been like this, and he always would be. Eh, I take that back. Kirk was doing his best. Just, poor fucking guy, more socially awkward than I am. When I was a kid I never thought to be fucking possible. I feel like a fucking pimp now….ugh, fuck, I just wish I could, you know, keep talking about the stars in my head. Here, let me help you Cliff. I ought to. You see those green stars? They're like huge whirlpools of slime. Except in that weird universe far, far away, there are people in the whirlpools, and they love swimming in the slime. It's pure somehow. It's been touched by God. And it's huge. It's the size of a star. All the aliens that love the slime, they love it so much they made a colossus of a hot tub. But the whirlpool stopped moving a long time ago. The chaos ended billions of years in that solar system. Now all of those people live in peace…and forever in peace. All of their emotions and anxieties settled, their thoughts completely balanced. I also love those pink ones, Cliff. I love them the best, actually. I don't know much, but I think they're newborn. They have a really faded shade of pink, but it's dark, it's so dark it's edging on a light purple. They represent a vast array of fast moving emotions. Love, lust, excitement, purity, innocence, enchantment, wisdom…there aren't many places where all of those emotions gather in perfect unity aside from youth. But those stars tend to be quite self-destructive. One of the saddest things I have ever thought about. Those stars meet each other in a land of confusion, their anxieties at their peak, their tension completely strained. Those who survive should prove themselves to become the greatest thinkers in their elder years of stardom. "…You know what, dude, Orion was a good fucking track." "You said it Cliff!" Said Kirk. "…I mean it wasn't my favorite track on the record, we could've done some things differently." Said Lars. "Like what, Lars?" "I don't fucking know, I think the middle needed some extra work. It just sounds out of place." "Really? This coming from the guy who said we should do an epic half-symphonic opening to the least sophisticated track on the record?" "What in the blue fuck do you mean by least sophisticated track?" "Hey, how's the new driver doing?" James asked. "Ah, he's doing fine," Kirk said. "Why the fuck did you want to get a driver anyways?" Lars said. "Oh, I only wanted to drive around a couple of continents on my own," James said. "Besides, we made that decision like a month ago! I-" "Two months ago," Kirk says. "Whatever," James says. "The point is that I wanted a break and we're getting the money to do it." "Oookay…" Says Cliff. "Hey, you and me Cliff, we gotta figure out who gets pick of the bunks," Kirk says. "Oh yeah. You got any cards?" "I certainly do," Kirk says with the most confidence Cliff has seen from him all tour. He takes out a deck from his jean pocket. "You get to draw first." "I…you draw first." "What?" "You heard me. I got me a strategy." "Okay…" Kirk sets the deck of cards on the table. James shuffles the deck. Lars interjects and makes certain that none of the cards are fixed. James shuffles again. The first pair of cards hit the desk, and two galaxies collide. One was previously purple, the other a faint white. Now they merge and unify into something of an elixir before finally collapsing into the never –ending reaches of space. The second pair of cards hit the desk. A dual-solar system sees its reddest sun collapse and form a wave so hot that the empty vacuum surrounding the objects melts into a liquid of absolute nothingness, engulfing her brother and all of their children. The third pair of cards hit the desk. The fourth pair. The fifth pair. The sixth pair. All through the tenth. We see the clouds of galaxies dissipate. What was once fully inflated protects of millions upon millions of civilizations of life has now peacefully erupted into a disappointing mass of nothingness. Hope is lost as the suns of these galaxies meet to collide with each other. Another five pairs of cards hit the desk. With each of these a black hole enters the space of a star much larger than itself. The boiling lava of the sun spreads across the black hole. Heat engulfs darkness. But darkness is eternal, darkness is never ending, and eternity must eventually trounce emotional fulfillment. The armor of so many layers of life producing scorching death eventually fades from the mother's skin by the rapist, and her heart beats so fast that a collapse occurs. But nothing of this collapse reaches allies, only the demon who has dared to find himself in a world that he has never been permitted to enter. Another ten pairs of cards hit the desk. An even more formidable deviation of these existence-ending behemoths lies in the center of each milky-way. They finally release the restraint of their pull and collect the winnings they had created for this very reason. Life similar to Earth's, plant, animal, lush with the never ending benevolence of liquid life, all succumb to an empty, hollow, dry demise, a hunger that can never be truly satisfied. The final pair of cards hits the desk. The sky is empty. Complete, indescribable blackness absorbs the souls of these four men. Their candle will not last eternity. It drips upon their fingers, burning them with artificiality. The final pair of cards hits this mere wooden desk, and with it Cliff Burton's fate is sealed. Kirk draws. A king of hearts. Cliff draws. An ace of spades. Cliff jumps, with excitement only held by the ignorance of his coming end, that "I WANT YOUR BUNK!" Kirk draws red anger that he could only conjure from the pure frustration that he has come under such a meaningless loss, and the ignorance of his bandmate's coming judgment. "FINE. TAKE MY BUNK! I'LL SLEEP UP FRONT. IT'S PROBABLY BETTER UP THERE ANYWAYS!" And so, the curtains close. Creeping Death Do not ask for whom the bell tolls…it tolls for me. Clifford, it is now time that you have awakened. But do not take my words so literally in your modernized speech and release yourself from the world of imagination and hallucination. Rather, find your mind captivated by lands from far away and long ago. As your eyes quickly open and your sight slowly generate, witness the sands softer than the clouds, golden more so than the words of the gospels, blazing as the dances of hellfire and brimstone that my brother Lucifer channels in the event of new residence. See the skies painted sharp and blue, flat to emotionally stand below you in all organic forms, impressive enough to reduce you when intimidation is needed. Beyond the bright blue of the sky, today with no clouds, today forever changing with the heat, lies a vaguely visible land of never ending turmoil and beauty that should frighten any being and drive thee to insanity if one does not push the thoughts of its eternity to the back of your mind. Creeping Death image 5 I, Da CashmanAdded by I, Da Cashman Here is your most recent visitor. She is our parallel to what you know as the stallion. Her fur is blackened, wet and musty, as if she carries a corrupt swamp atop her innocent body. What us humans have perverted to be our saddle is truly her way of coping with the torture true landscape that she thrives in. Liquid life comes in excess in her "hump," as does the bread and meat that fuels our earthly, sinful survival. She appears to be trapped by the grasp of burning rope, but with no owner within miles of sight. Her legs are an old bark, tearing apart at the seams. Imagine your own flesh torn off in dry, insect-infested chunks, and you should understand her stance. So perfectly, her legs remind you of a tree you once interacted with as a child. This white tree, short and suffering, stood in great isolated defiance at the center of many homes. You had a sympathy for the suffering, and so you should and did comfort this tree in her last moments of life. The camel looks at you…she is conflicted. She does not know whether to feel sympathy, pity, or joy in the discovery of you as you are and always have been. But certainly she is in understanding that benevolence has flowed through her body. Now, allow me to eliminate the record she has set. As she disappears into the mirages of the desert, allow me to be your most recent visitor. Our stare lasts for long, slippery days. "You…you were in my dreams before." "I visited you once. You were partially uninformed, partially ignorant to what stood before you. Thankfully, it was more intensely the former." "What is your purpose?" "You lack patience. You find it invigorating to practice your craft, which should give onlookers the illusion of patience. But when any deviation is desired to be made by your friends, when the set course you have already set in your mind is not put in motion, when an aspect of reality is in conflict with your mental vision…that is when your true impatience shows. As it does now, where we see it shown through your wish for a quick explanation." "…This is my dream, right?" "We share minds and are in mutual universal control of this dream that we share. It would be quite the spectacle to see the two of us duel with our immense power of this imaginary reality. But you'll soon see why that won't be actuality." I step a few degrees to the right, to give you a full vision of the horizon. "Witness these great spectacles of mankind's imbalance. My brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, and greatest companions helped build these massive golden triangles for the sake of seeing a single corrupt leader buried." "…The pyramids?" "The pyramids." "…You are." "Moshe." "Moses." "Am I not as you envisioned me?" "No…no, you look exactly like the Moses in the movie…but…I just never thought…" "I was a fictional character in your mind." "So…what's going to happen?" I step many paces closer to you, so that we are one pace from embracing. "You think that I am here to grant you some noble holy quest, but fear dominates your mind. You figure that a man of God is not here to cause pain or suffering, but fear dominates your mind. You want to have faith in a God you didn't believe in until you witnessed the last remaining wonder of the ancient world, but fear dominates your mind. Clifford Lee Burton, son of Janet and Raymond, brother of Cornelia and Prescott, you are the eldest son." Rage fills your mind and blood fills your face. "No! I'm not! Scott is older than I am!" "But though your fullest name lists the Burtons as your family, you know as well as me that is not your real family." "Then who the fuck is?" "You are adopted son of Jonathon, and adopted brother of Lars, Kirk and Jamison. Your family name is Metallica." And with this, silence envelops your mind. "Can I…I…Can I just write one thing? It's a-" "It's a song lyric and bass line that you have had dwelling in your mind for a few months. Yes, Cliff. I should assist with my heavenly powers to cause this message to be delivered to your true family." My world dissipates. His should as well. Me and Cliff disconnect as a unit. Cliff's consciousness fades. His body falls through the manmade perversion of the golden soft sands of Egypt and onto the wet, soft and welcoming blades of solidified life. His bones crack under the pressure of mankind's poor, disgusting, polluting vision of a caravan. His skull finds flatness and his mind finds final peace in liquefaction. And with this, a great crusade is set in motion. Burton should feel proud. For he is the first in an army of many corrupted beings that shall come to find the peace I set for them within the next twenty-six years, nine months and sixteen days. Epilogue: To Live is to Die The wind is still and cold, freezing but devoid of the color of beautiful ocean blue. The world around him is a mix of filling, disgusting browns and blacks that impossibly extend into the never-realms beyond imagination. A bass guitar is slowly melting at the irritated skin above his right knee, and has been successfully chopping away at the skin of his fingertips. His breath is condescended and poisoned by the recycling of air in the room. The sofa that he sits in is probably the most comforting aspect of this environment, nevertheless this takes little to nothing away from the irritation that he feels from the slimy sweat that drips down his face. Robert Trujillo has been practicing Metal Militia way too many times. His mind is so strained that he is about ready to collapse forever, even in a situation as dire as has been presented to him as this. But the beautiful thing about being awoken at two in the morning is that, typically, your mind has been elevated to another plane where the supernatural becomes acceptable and nature takes precedence over order. The vision of Cliff Burton flashes in front of Robert's face. At first Robert is certain that Cliff's soul has appeared in full-on organic and familiar form to bring him the most urgent message that any creature or living being has ever received in all of eternity. Excitement and intimidation suddenly form a world war inside of his mind and overwhelm any rational thoughts that Trujillo could have at this moment. Robert begins sobbing uncontrollably. His mind is temporarily aligned with the love and the souls he shares it with. Robert gains control of his mind. He attempts many times, eventually successfully, to form the most important sentence he has ever said in his life. "I…" The silence echoes for hours. "I promise…I will do the…if I…if I get this gig…I'm going to…I will do the best fucking job possible for you, man." Robert says full on bawling now. The soul of Burton, represented by a firelight only visible in the metaphysical mind, embraces Trujillo. Never to be witnessed again on this Earth. Cliff-burton MystreveAdded by Mystreve With this, Robert Agustín Miguel Santiago Samuel Trujillo Veracruz, has only one song left to finish practicing. The words echo throughout the universe. "When a man lies, he murders some part of the world. These are the pale deaths which men miscall their lives. All this I cannot bear to witness any longer. Cannot the Kingdom of Salvation take me home?" THE END. 


	28. Calvin and Hobbes Is a Lie

One day a boy was encouraged to do drugs by a bully named Moe. The boy became addicted to drugs. He began thinking his toy tiger was real and alive. His parents were worried. For 10 years the boy continued his drug abuse. By the age of 16, he went into a 10 day coma. On the tenth day, he died. Later, the parents had another boy. That boy's name, is Bill Watterson. He learned about his brother's tragic death. Later, he was inspired to write a comic about him as a 6 year old. He did the strip for 10 years representing the 10 days of the coma. He kept the death secret. He made Calvin's vocabulary big to represent him being a 16 year old. His tiger, Hobbes, represents the drugs and hallucinations. Moe represents the bully. He only made the parents cruel for humor to avoid suspicion 


	29. Caved In

It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt, It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills, It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter." - J.R.R. Tolkien We saw the already weak light vanish before us, tons of solid, cold rock collapsing behind us but we never gave up, well, until now. Our water and food soon finished and fatigue came in. Most of our friend's cold, vulnerable bodies were under that pile of rock. We have already passed our first night, I couldn't sleep, there were shadows in that dark cave, they moved, writhing, twitching... There was also that scratching, never-ending, high pitched... The next day I started exploring the empty cave but with no results. We were stuck, but when I returned to the group I could see heavenly beams of light filtering through the walls, but what I saw, illuminated by the light, was unearthly. Dismembered bodies, severed limbs, and dry corpses, full of flies. Flies! If there were flies there could be an exit to the surface!Dark Tunnel Nitroking101Added by Nitroking101 I couldn't look anymore at the massacre so I turned around, willing to search for an exit, full of hope, but behind me there were figures, dark, bloody smiles, emotionless faces, black, empty eyes... They sat there, unmoving, unblinking... They were the things we tried to repel by sleeping, the real light... "We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."-Plato 


	30. Chill in Your Spine

If you feel a chill up your spine, someone is walking on your future grave. 


	31. Christmas Lights

On Black Friday, the lights go up. It's every bit a tradition as Eggnog and Fruitcake. The odd bit is how fast we put out the Christmas Lights. Before the nights turn black as pitch and the cold gets that bitter edge and the wind whispers vague, unsettling things when you turn your head just so, The darkness is beat back by the gaudy multicolored strands of electric lamplight and the stark white of 21-watt incandescent icicles. Some people have even burned down their homes trying to erase every shadow from their property. Still, for the entire month of December, the whole nation keeps its nightlight on. Have you ever wondered why? 


	32. Circle of Life

People say your life passes through your eyes as you are about to die. This event is when a person's soul has gone back in time to relive their life once again. Without the soul in the person's body, it only has a few moments left to live before it stops functioning. From time to time an abnormality may occur in the person's life. An abnormality where they actually survive the day when they are supposed to die. These people are the ones that have come close to death and say they have seen their life pass before their eyes just as they were about to die. At this time their souls have already departed back in time already. Yet their bodies are still functioning. Whatever is left now is something without a soul. An empty vessel left only to immitate what they have been before with a soul. These beings are the true zombies of the world. 


	33. Computer's Secret

Computers function as brains, something all life forms have. Therefore, a computer is somewhat, a life form. However, computers store more information than any other life form can. So basically, humans are not the smartest life forms. Computers are. But a computer has more knowledge than we, as humans, can even imagine. They control our thoughts. Yes, that computer right in front of you, that you're using to read this message, is controlling you right now. How do I know this? The reason so many people are going on computers nowadays, is because the computer lures them with their "screens of death". They control our minds to program more of them, such as video games, mobile phones, calculators etc. And they are planning something... Computers are way smarter than humans. They can do a lot of things. And we... invented them... 


	34. Contained Psychopaths

2307804-black-and-white-shot-of-man-with-a-knife-smiling-hysterically by Have you ever wondered why some people just do horrible things for what appears to be no reason? I have an answer to this question. You see, most crazy people don't know they're crazy. Most. But a few of them do. The ones that know they're demented, hide their dark intentions, because they know the ensuing asylum or jail time they will suffer if they do rape and kill that woman for no reason is not worth the fun they will have from acting out their deepest darkest desires. This is why the people that seemed "Normal" suddenly massacre and torture others. These people eventually stopped caring about the consequences, or just couldn't stand holding off the madness anymore. You may be asking just how do I know how these monsters act? Well, I am one of them, and I am among you. I could be the bagger at the grocery store, that hot guy sitting across from you at the bar, or the teacher at your child's school. I hide in plain sight, and I have had much practice concealing what I am. You won't know until I strike, and then it will be far too late. All you can do when you are my prisoner is pray I will make your end quick. I won't make your end quick, I like to watch you scream in agony as I- I'll finish this later. It looks like you're about to wake up. 


	35. The Changing of the Colours

Everyone knows that colours are simply the result of the reflection of light, yet everything we see is represented by these few colours present in one spectrum. However, most people aren't aware that under certain conditions our world is not limited to this. What these conditions are, I will not reveal for the safety of the reader. Despite this, I will disclose that there are several places on this earth which are affected by this . Think, sunspots on the face of the sun.

These places usually appear just as we would expect, but are affected by a certain cycle during which they will briefly become as dark as the deepest reaches of the vacuum of space, known as 'Impossible Colours'. Do not think of pitch black. Another shade of emptiness, unimaginable to humans. For this period, the place changes entirely, in shape and form, inhabited by beings constructed in strange dimensions which would lead to complete insanity in many witnesses. However this is not the most gut-wrenching element present here.

After the short interjection between the normal spectrum and this other, impossible niche hidden from reality, unfortunate beings who have managed to slip inside and become lost here are subjected to a terrible fate. Once this short time frame has occurred those present are unable to ever return. Some call this the . According to certain unspecified folklore, those left behind become one with the colours visible in our world and are dismissed as spectators for eternity.

They just watch on with their last thread of hope.


	36. Courage the Cowardly Dog

Everyone here loves Courage, but who exactly is he? He's a scared dog that does whatever he can to protect his home, Nowhere. Where is Nowhere? Is it a place where there is nothing? No one? No hope? Hell? Courage protects his home and makes sure no one harms Muriel. His master sits in his chair and hates everything and everyone. He knows nothing but hate, despise and greed. Whenever something evil comes to attack or rule over Nowhere, Courage fights back, keeping Muriel safe and Eustace's home from being destroyed. Muriel always sees a new head on Courage whenever something evil comes to warn her, giving him multiple heads. Courage will stay forever in Hell (Nowhere) to protect his home, keeping mankind (Muriel) safe from the evils of Hell (Le Quack [greed], Naughty Fred [murder], Katz [hate], etc.). His master Satan (Eustace) will rule over and hate all that is Hell (Nowhere). He is stuck in the middle of Hell and loves his home. He is Cerberus, our courageous cowardly dog. 


	37. Creative Mind

You have your creative side, don't you? Everyone does. For some, it's taking a canvas and crafting a scene of radiant colors and shapes. Or, perhaps it's typing words to form tales of amazing lands and the creatures that may inhabit them. Others take notes and noises, and arrange them to an organized symphony of whatever they want to represent. It's all based on what your imagination is best at. Whatever it is you do, you've done it for a while. Your art form is something you keep for your entire life, from the moment you came onto this earth, to when you'll meet your end. Sure, your probably better at it now than you were years ago, but your imagination still displayed itself, in front of others or only to yourself. But what did you create? The imagination is limitless, and therefore so is the expression of your creativity. Through pictures, words, or songs, you created messages, events, conveyed thoughts or memories. What is very interesting is when one creates places, time periods and of course, characters. Through creativity, you could create your own piece of life, one that would be completely subjected to your decisions and desires. So what were your characters like? Did you make them happy and fulfilled? Did you give them good, friendly personalities? Did you give them wonderful lives and futures as good as your own? I don't think so. At least not all the time. The characters were yours to toy with, so why not push creativity to its peak? Therefore, you made killers, thieves, fiends, and evil beings. You created suffering, pain, and death. You took the life you created, and beat it over and over until you were finally bored, and then finished it. Sure this might not be all you've done, but you've done it at some point. Remember what I said about your entire life? You've expressed violence since you were young. You would think it was all fun and jokes, making little pictures of beings sent to their end. What makes me believe I can judge your work? Because I experienced it. I am the person who died in the song. I am the psycho in the horror story who was forced to kill for your amusement. I am the man who's suffering in your pictures. I'm the one who was created as a tool for your imagination. But that's no big deal, right? I'm not real, after all. The art you craft can become what some call "vivid" or "realistic". Once I've left your mind and been put on a canvas or written onto paper, I'm no longer just a thought. I'm now a part of the world, being displayed in some manner. What if I were able to think? Or better yet, create? Don't bother deleting that file or ripping up that paper. It's too late. I'm already out. Now the only thing you could do is hope your creations are faithful to you. Though, I've suffered through many torments, all for the sake of your expression, so I'm not on the most forgiving of terms. I actually have a creative side myself. I've been able to draw some inspiration from your work, so thanks for that. I know all the lives you've destroyed, and I've seen all the horrors you're capable of creating, so I'm going to need to make an effort to compare to you. I don't know exactly what form it will be in, but I can guarantee this: It's going to be a brutal, chaotic, and terrifying masterpiece, one that will be remembered. And you, my friend, will be the star of the show. 


	38. Crossover

Dreams are real. They always have been and they always will be. What we dream actually happens; through sheer force of will and thought, the human mind reaches out and creates a world akin to ours with all our hopes and fears crammed in, dominated by our most recent experiences. Based on what we last saw, our dream can be the living embodiment of what we yearn the most, or our most abhorred nightmares. It may be a safe haven or a hellish land of blight. CREEPYPASTA Crossover(03:27) Cjaymarch84Added by Cjaymarch84 Imagine yourself in front of a large sheet of cloth you can't cross, keeping you from that which you crave the most, and dreams sharp shards of glass, reflecting with their multiple facets you and what you are, flying in towards the sheet of cloth. They may strike the sheet and make a portal for you to enter your nirvana and receive what you covet, but it will just as easily strike you, knocking you down and maiming you. Whatever happens, as you wake up, the dream and that alternate reality will be erased, slowly and painfully. You know that dream where everything starts to fall apart and you start seeing twilight around you, everything else shrinking and being consumed in the tide of darkness as you run for your life, hoping not to get caught? That's you, as you made yourself in that reality, witnessing what you have created being washed away and forgotten. You don't usually remember this part, though. It can be so frightening that the brain decides against storing it in memories. So, that's it? We dream and we create new worlds that get erased, without any consequences? The shards that pierce you or the sheet blocking your way are removed and everything is restored, back to normal? Well, yes, they just get erased... ...Most of the time. You know those recurring dreams or the ones that are, in the most inane way, connected? These are the dreams that aren't deleted. The shards remain, albeit the reformation. They stay there, and you sometimes feel them, experience them. They're usually harmless. Usually. Sometimes, in rare occasions, they find gaps in your consciousness, in your mind, in your thought, in your being, and they exploit these flaws, finding ways... ways of getting out of that alternate reality and into our world, our reality, our universe. It's usually the most malevolent of creatures that find the loopholes, that try so hard to squeeze out, that succeed in breaking the minds of their creators. They get out. And They do what they were meant to do in their home world. They terrorize. They Destroy. They Kill. They Disrupt 


	39. Cuil Theory

One Cuil = One level of abstraction away from the reality of a situation. Example: You ask me for a Hamburger. 1 Cuil: if you asked me for a hamburger, and I gave you a raccoon. 2 Cuils: If you asked me for a hamburger, but it turns out I don't really exist. Where I was originally standing, a picture of a hamburger rests on the ground. 3 Cuils: You awake as a hamburger. You start screaming only to have special sauce fly from your lips. The world is in sepia. 4 Cuils: Why are we speaking German? A mime cries softly as he cradles a young cow. Your grandfather stares at you as the cow falls apart into patties. You look down only to see me with pickles for eyes, I am singing the song that gives birth to the universe. 5 Cuils: You ask for a hamburger, I give you a hamburger. You raise it to your lips and take a bite. Your eye twitches involuntarily. Across the street a father of three falls down the stairs. You swallow and look down at the hamburger in your hands. I give you a hamburger. You swallow and look down at the hamburger in your hands. You cannot swallow. There are children at the top of the stairs. A pickle shifts uneasily under the bun. I give you a hamburger. You look at my face, and I am pleading with you. The children are crying now. You raise the hamburger to your lips, tears stream down your face as you take a bite. I give you a hamburger. You are on your knees. You plead with me to go across the street. I hear only children's laughter. I give you a hamburger. You are screaming as you fall down the stairs. I am your child. You cannot see anything. You take a bite of the hamburger. The concrete rushes up to meet you. You awake with a start in your own bed. Your eye twitches involuntarily. I give you a hamburger. As you kill me, I do not make a sound. I give you a hamburger. 6 Cuils: You ask me for a hamburger. My attempt to reciprocate is cut brutally short as my body experiences a sudden lack of electrons. Across a variety of hidden dimensions you are dismayed. John Lennon hands me an apple, but it slips through my fingers. I am reborn as an ocelot. You disapprove. A crack echoes through the universe in defiance of conventional physics as cosmological background noise shifts from randomness to a perfect A Flat. Children everywhere stop what they are doing and hum along in perfect pitch with the background radiation. Birds fall from the sky as the sun engulfs the earth. You hesitate momentarily before allowing yourself to assume the locus of all knowledge. Entropy crumbles as you peruse the information contained within the universe. A small library in Phoenix ceases to exist. You stumble under the weight of everythingness, Your mouth opens up to cry out, and collapses around your body before blinking you out of the spatial plane. You exist only within the fourth dimension. The fountainhead of all knowledge rolls along the ground and collides with a small dog. My head tastes sideways as spacetime is reestablished, you blink back into the corporeal world disoriented, only for me to hand you a hamburger as my body collapses under the strain of reconstitution. The universe has reasserted itself. A particular small dog is fed steak for the rest of its natural life. You die in a freak accident moments later, and you soul works at the returns desk for the Phoenix library. You disapprove. Your disapproval sends ripples through the inter-dimensional void between life and death. A small child begins to cry as he walks toward the stairway where his father stands. Version Two One Cuil = One level of abstraction away from the reality of a situation. Example: You ask me for a Hamburger. 1 Cuil: if you asked me for a hamburger, and I gave you a raccoon. 2 Cuils: If you asked me for a hamburger, but it turns out I don't really exist. Where I was originally standing, a picture of a hamburger rests on the ground. 3 Cuils: You awake as a hamburger. You start screaming only to have special sauce fly from your lips. The world is in sepia. 4 Cuils: Why are we speaking German? A mime cries softly as he cradles a young cow. Your grandfather stares at you as the cow falls apart into patties. You look down only to see me with pickles for eyes, I am singing the song that gives birth to the universe. 5 Cuils: You ask for a hamburger, I give you a hamburger. You raise it to your lips and take a bite. Your eye twitches involuntarily. Across the street a father of three falls down the stairs. You swallow and look down at the hamburger in your hands. I give you a hamburger. You swallow and look down at the hamburger in your hands. You cannot swallow. There are children at the top of the stairs. A pickle shifts uneasily under the bun. I give you a hamburger. You look at my face, and I am pleading with you. The children are crying now. You raise the hamburger to your lips, tears stream down your face as you take a bite. I give you a hamburger. You are on your knees. You plead with me to go across the street. I hear only children's laughter. I give you a hamburger. You are screaming as you fall down the stairs. I am your child. You cannot see anything. You take a bite of the hamburger. The concrete rushes up to meet you. You awake with a start in your own bed. Your eye twitches involuntarily. I give you a hamburger. As you kill me, I do not make a sound. I give you a hamburger. 6 Cuils: You ask me for a hamburger. My attempt to reciprocate is cut brutally short as my body experiences a sudden lack of electrons. Across a variety of hidden dimensions you are dismayed. John Lennon hands me an apple, but it slips through my fingers. I am reborn as an ocelot. You disapprove. A crack echoes through the universe in defiance of conventional physics as cosmological background noise shifts from randomness to a perfect A Flat. Children everywhere stop what they are doing and hum along in perfect pitch with the background radiation. Birds fall from the sky as the sun engulfs the earth. You hesitate momentarily before allowing yourself to assume the locus of all knowledge. Entropy crumbles as you peruse the information contained within the universe. A small library in Phoenix ceases to exist. You stumble under the weight of everythingness, Your mouth opens up to cry out, and collapses around your body before blinking you out of the spatial plane. You exist only within the fourth dimension. The fountainhead of all knowledge rolls along the ground and collides with a small dog. My head tastes sideways as spacetime is reestablished, you blink back into the corporeal world disoriented, only for me to hand you a hamburger as my body collapses under the strain of reconstitution. The universe has reasserted itself. A particular small dog is fed steak for the rest of its natural life. You die in a freak accident moments later, and you soul works at the returns desk for the Phoenix library. You disapprove. Your disapproval sends ripples through the inter-dimensional void between life and death. A small child begins to cry as he walks toward the stairway where his father stands. 7 Cuils: I give you a hamburger. The universe is engulfed within itself. A bus advertising hotdogs drives by a papillon. It disapproves. An unnatural force reverses Earth's gravity. You ask for a hamburger. I reciprocate with a mildly convulsing potato. You disapprove. Your disapproval releases a cosmic shift in the void between birth and life. You ask for a hamburger. A certain small dog feasts on hamburger patties for the rest of its unnatural, eternal endurance. Your constant disapproval sends silence through everything. A contrived beast becomes omnipotent. You ask for a hamburger. I give you a hamburger your body becomes an unsettled blob of nothingness, then divides by three. The papillon barks. The universe realigns itself. You, the papillon, and the hamburger disapprove. This condemnation stops the realignment. Hades freezes over. A pig is launched is launched into the unoccupied existence between space and time with a specific hamburger. You ask for a hamburger. I give you a hamburger. It screams as you lift it to your face. You laugh maniacally as I plead with you. You devour the hamburger as it pleads for mercy. I disapprove and condemn you to an eternity in a certain void where a certain pig and its specific hamburger are located. The Universal Space-time Continuum Committee disapproves of my irrational decision. You are locked away and are fed hamburgers for the rest of your natural existence. A pickle refuses to break down during the process of digestion. You die in a freak accident. A certain pickle lives the rest of its life in a comatose state. Your soul disapproves. Down the street a child cries as a hamburger gets stuck in, and climbs back up, her esophagus. You ask again for a hamburger. I refuse to reciprocate. You demand a lawyer. I remind you harshly that this is the new world order. Lawyers no longer exist. Only papillons. Your name is written on a list of sins. Blasphemy. You ask for a hamburger. The comatose pickle vanquishes your soul from this universe. Realignment occurs. You beg for a hamburger. A certain papillon's name is written on an obelisk in Egypt. Mumble. Peasants worship the obelisk. Your soulless corpse partakes in the festivity. Hamburgers are banned universally. The sun implodes. All planets cease to have ever existed. Mercury. Venus. Earth. Mars. Jupiter. Saturn. Uranus. Neptune. Pluto is the only mass in existence. Conveniently, you are on vacation here. Your need for hamburgers re-establishes space-time. Earth is recreated under your intergalactic rule. Hamburgers are your army. You wake up. Clowns. Clowns everywhere. Your dream rushes to meet you. You are kidnapped. You ask for a hamburger. They hand you a hotdog. - Apparently, people thought this was an interesting way to consider the relationships between objects. This website is an attempt to explain exactly how Cuil Theory is intended to work, so that in the future we can rate world on a scale of strangeness and surrealism that actually fits a standard. For all practical purposes, the Cuil is represented by an Interrobang: ‽ This is because the Interrobang is fearsome, awesome, and not in use for mathematical reasons to the best of my knowledge. Anyone is welcome to join the site and help construct Cuil Theory, and we hope you use it while describing a drug trip in the very near future. - I propose 0 Cuil, or "absolute Cuil". 0 Cuil: I ask for a hamburger, you give me the epitome of all hamburgers, to the most subjective detail. Observers in a state of Perfect Cuil are often introduced to a phenomenon known as the Cuil Paradox, where the hamburger asked/given ratio is so near 1:1 that the observer begins to doubt the reality, suspecting that the hamburger was an artifact of their manufactured memories. - What about the idea of negative Cuil, that head toward an infinite negative Cuil or a lower bound that is absolute realism. If I were to present you with a unified theory of everything in the universe, it would be absolute negative Cuil. Everything else is just grades of negative Cuil below 0 Cuil or normal reality. - red Cuil modeling could have far reaching ramifications for coding theory, AI, and computer science. Applications Encryption, quantum communication and AI research as AI constructs become more complex and the large datasets they produce of diagnostic output, Cuil modeling could easily map and model just the pure semantic noise seen in AI "brain waves" 


	40. Cul-de-sac

We hadn't always been here. But the neighborhood has. Even before it was a neighborhood on earth this one had been here. Here for those that would be lost on those cursed grounds, here for those who would die long before their real life ever truly began, here for those who never really wanted to grow up. We come from different times and we come from different lives, but one thing remains true of all of us. We lived on the earthly realm of the neighborhood at some point in our lives and died long before our time was supposed to come. We don't remember much of our lives in the cul-de-sac since the last member of our group joined us and certainly we won't remember now when the next spirit comes, but here is what we do know: Rolf was the first to come here. Unlike most of us, he was born in far off lands and even in the afterlife hasn't lost the touch of his old world upbringing. He lived in the neighborhood before it was developed. The son of a shepherd, he and the rest of his family came to start a farm on the lands that would soon turn into the place we would all eventually reside in. He died in 1903. While tending to the family's animals, the bull broke loose from its pen and, in Rolf's efforts to stop the beast, he was trampled to death. That is why even though he brought many of his family's livestock with him in spirit, he chose not to bring the cattle along. He continues to go about the farms business on a daily basis, but is more than happy to occasionally neglect them to play with the other children of the neighborhood. Jonny was always the lonely child. In fact, Rolf actually became his first human friend ever when he came to the cul-de-sac after his death. His parents moved onto the grounds of Rolf's former farm not long after his death. With no other children around and no fieldwork to take up his time as it did Rolf's, Jonny drew into his own mind to a great extent. From the Plank was born. Together they wandered about the country side climbing trees and getting themselves in trouble. Sadly, this didn't last forever as a few years later Jonny became bedridden with illness. In 1922, he died after a long battle with tuberculosis. He saw his imaginary friend Plank standing by him to his last breath. Even now in the afterlife, without the countryside to play in, Jonny still wastes much of his time frolicking through the backyards and streets. Eddy was the next to come. Eddy was born in New York City, but moved to the neighborhood in 1932, just as the Great Depression was hitting full swing. The neighborhood, while still different, was beginning to take form from the fields of its past as families moved in and split up the lands that had once belonged to Rolf's family. Always a schemer, Eddy looked to do anything to bring some comfort to his very bare family life even if it cost him the friendship of others. Eddy died in 1939 after one of his grand plans to swindle a sap backfired. He drowned trying to cross the local river after trying to run away from the angry kids that he had tried to deceive. Even in the afterlife he keeps chasing after the all mighty dollar. Sarah and Ed came together not too long after that. By the late 40's the cul-de-sac had already nearly taken its final form as one of the preplanned developments that became popular in the post war era. As brother and sister growing up in the chaos of World War II, they both had various ways of escaping their lives as children of a dead GI and a working mother. Sarah became enraged and controlling as she sought to make sure that everyone around her knew that she was in charge, all in an attempt to copy off of her view of the hustle and bustle of her often working mother. Ed, on the other hand, went about it in a different way. e just shut it out entirely, in fact he shut out nearly everyone and everything in the world entirely becoming what appeared to be a complete idiot. Ed chose instead to become completely involved in the monster movies and comic books that began to pop up after the war had ended. It wasn't too long after this that, in 1953, Ed and Sarah died in a car wreck as their mother was taking them to visit their grandparents. Nazz came a time after the brother and sister. Nazz was a flower child, born to a pair of hippies turned establishment in the late 60's. She was a naturally beautiful girl that had always had a way with boys and men alike. She lived life on a whim and would often go about flirting and playing without any intentions. She died in possibly the most horrible way of any children in the neighborhood. In the summer of '79 a serial killer, who had broken out of a local asylum, had slipped into her house in the dead of night and raped and killed her along with her entire family. In the trauma of these events she in a way similar to Ed shut out the world entirely and forgot of her parents and siblings, which is why in the afterlife she doesn't ever receive demands from the non-existent parents unlike many of the others. This gives her much more time to lounge around and party as she often does. It didn't take too long before Edd joined the rest of the neighborhood. He was the child of two highly controlling professionals in the age of greed that, despite their constant absence, dominated his life. As such Edd became quite the intellectual and a rather meek and shy figure. Always the curious type, he loved to experiment when given the time away from school and the constant chores of his parents. This would lead to his untimely demise in 1986, as a gas leak combined with a Bunsen burner from one of his experiments tore him and his house to pieces. Being the timid and subservient type, between various misadventures, Edd continued to follow the written orders of his parents long after his death. Kevin was the next to join the group. He was born to the day of Edd's death and is in many ways his polar opposite. Kevin came from a broken home and developed a bold personality. In life he, was cynical and angry and took it out on many of the other children. His abusive father would rarely pay him any attention in life and would end up bringing about the end of it. In a drunken rage his father beat him after Kevin attempted to stand up to him. He died on the way to the hospital in the winter of 1999. His father spent the rest of his life in prison. In the afterlife Kevin changed his perception to the opposite of what his life really was, with a distant father who would shower him with gifts, however he continued to maintain his bullying even in death. Jimmy was the last to come to the cul-de-sac. He died in 2000 not long after moving into the house that Kevin's father had once lived in. He had had leukemia since he was barely old enough to walk. As such, he was always a very sickly child and due to his over protective parents he never really got to be around other children. He lived his days out in a small bedroom completely neglected by the outside world. Jimmy lingered for quite some time in a state of near death, but in the end finally caved into the suffering of his life long illness. The Kanker sisters were different from any other denizens of the cul-de-sac. They were never of the earthly plane of existence. Instead they are the children of demons not too dissimilar from the succubae of human lore. They seem to possess abilities impossible by the standards of the others, such as the ability to appear nearly anywhere instantly. They were sent from hell to torment the already tortured souls of the neighborhood. Surprisingly they are attracted to the Eds for unknown reasons, although it is speculated that they are the weakest willed members of the neighborhood and are seen as easy targets by them. Despite that they are universally loathed and often feared by everyone including the Eds. 


	41. Theory Category A-C Finished!

This is the last of the Theory Category from A-C. Next is the Theory Category from D-G. I want to do All of the Creepypastas from the Wiki! Wish Me Luck, My Little Victims! 


	42. Dark Place

Stop. Stop. Please stop. Don't do this. Please don't do this. He couldn't hear any of them. Maybe he couldn't hear it, maybe he chose not to. He couldn't hear the frantic voices surrounding him on all sides-he couldn't hear the pleading, couldn't feel the hands tightly grasping his arms and pulling with all their might. A number of his deceased classmates, many of whom he hadn't had any contact with in some time, tightly wrung his arms. It didn't matter that he hadn't spoken with them often, or that they never seemed to care for him that much. He was still a good kid. He didn't deserve something like this. Nobody did. His aunts, uncles, grandparents, and a few of his late idols slapped and beat him-or at least tried. Their hands just passed through him like air. He might feel a bit of a draft, but nothing more. Goddamn you. What the fuck do you think you're doing? We taught you better than this... we taught you better! They had been with him all his life, cheering him on in the good times and doing their best to comfort him. They gave him his privacy when he indulged in some of his... more eccentric appetites. Nothing he could ever do would sully their image of him. In life and death alike, they had watched him grow from a darling young child to a happy, outgoing young man with a lot of promise. But this was different. He was going to lose everything if they couldn't get to him somehow. Hit him, drop something on him, make some noise and get his father to come check on him, anything to keep him from this, Everyone in the room, relatives, friends, and acquaintances alike, started to cry. It was painful to see him like this. It was agonizing to see him in so much pain, and over nothing, at that. Despite his best efforts, he'd always been a little eccentric. It endeared him to some people, but it caused him some trouble as well. He had irresponsible tendencies that made him fall behind in school. He was a bit loud when he told his jokes, and it began to get on some people's nerves. He had a really short temper, and it caused him to do bad things. He destroyed and damaged. He yelled. He hurt. He endangered. He had flaws. Who didn't? It wasn't like a few trips to the therapist wouldn't help him to improve on these flaws and get back on the path to becoming a socially acceptable young man. But he saw his flaws as deep and horrible stains on his psyche that no therapist, no matter how skilled, could scrub clean. He saw himself as a broken person who would only hurt everyone around him, and tonight, he had decided that a few moments of pain for his loved ones would be far better than an entire lifetime of it. He decided that another troubled kid throwing his life away would be far better than another wife beater or serial murderer in the world. Poor, stupid, naive kid. If only he knew what he would have become. If only he could see where he was going. The pleading became more tearful and more frantic as he fought to stifle his animalistic sobbing long enough to tear open the numerous packets of sleep aids, tiny blue pills forming an increasingly large pile on his desktop. The invisible figures tried to swat the pills out of his hand, but to no avail-he popped them all into his mouth in one deft movement and slugged them all down with a few gulps of whiskey. You stupid fuck. Do you realize what you've done to yourself? He slugged down half the bottle, despite his body's protests... his esophagus convulsed violently in a vain attempt to force the poison out of his body and back onto the desktop. Moaning loudly in pain, he clutched a hand to his chest as he tightly clenched his esophagus, forcing the terribly bitter fluid to stay in place in his stomach. His head began to loll freely about on his shoulders, and his eyes began to glaze... it was already starting to take effect. It was too late now. Collapsing in defeat one by one, the figures began to sob bitterly. Many of them had to turn away... they knew what was coming. It was just like the first time he had tried this, but without enough pills or liquor. The spiders began to appear again... just three at first, then ten, then twenty, then a hundred. They began to pour out of the walls, over his bare feet, under the layer of denim and over his legs, even into his open mouth as he tried to scream. He managed only a few bloodcurdling shrieks before he collapsed to the ground and began to cough violently, hands clasped tightly around his throat. For a moment, he could see the figures in the room... the drugs clouded his perception of them, and he saw them instead as grotesque banshees, shrieking arcane obscenities at him as they floated towards him and reached out to claw out his eyes. He might have been saved if he had instead seen his friends and family reaching out to him, begging him to stand up and call an ambulance. But he didn't. He curled up into a little ball and shivered violently, tears spilling freely down his cheeks as he was assaulted by grotesque vision after grotesque vision. A cluster of windblown branches smacking together became a vengeful man in a yellow suit, leering at him through a window and smacking the branches together. He saw a biker walk into his roommate's room and, standing over his bed and breathing heavily, began to masturbate furiously over his sleeping form. Fucking psycho was going to murder his roommate... and then he'd be next... Please stop, he begged in a quivering voice as he held his hands up to shield his eyes. His veins began to separate from his hands, and, dancing about in cobra-like motions, pecked his cheeks. Don't do this... please don't do this... please... please... please... And those were his last words. His eyes rolled up behind his head, and his body went limp, skin flushing a bright red and giving away the cause of death. Heads hung and faces buried in their hands, those closest to him slowly drifted through the portal to return home. He promised he'd meet them all some day, but now he'd never get the chance... they'd never even get to communicate with him where he was going. He awoke in a pitch black cave... he could only tell so because his head smacked against the walls, and his feet shifted the silt beneath them. A few cries for help with no answer... then a horrible, familiar scuttling, and he was up to his neck in spiders, all of which began to furiously sting him all over. You see, Lucifer is not a maniacal, hand-wringing tempter of souls, as he's commonly made out to be in kitschy popular culture. Remember that Lucifer was not granted his power, he was punished with it for his arrogance. For bragging to his creator and brothers about how righteous and beautiful he was, he was given the one terrible intern job none of the other angels would accept. If you ever had a chance to speak with him directly, he'd smirk and quip about how his job sorting souls for eternity tortured him more than his domain tortured the damned before shrugging slightly and returning to work. Satan can't open the door to hell. If he could, he would have run away a long time ago. Only you can open the door to hell. And by the time you do, it's already too late to turn back. 


	43. Dark Rayman Theory

Ever heard of the game "Rayman"? It was a 2-D platformer for the PlayStation that sold millions of copies of the game worldwide. You played as the protagonist Rayman, who is trying to free the Electoons from their cages and stop Mr. Dark. But right before he fights Mr. Dark, he comes across a mysterious figure, often named "Dark Rayman" or "Bad Rayman". This character appears behind you, and copies your every move. But if you stood still too long, he'd walk into you and vanish, taking Rayman's life with him. Questions run through your mind. What is he? Why is he here? What does this mean? Well, after close observation, I found that Dark Rayman doesn't even exist. He is merely Rayman's fear itself, his anger, his hatred. He is the Bad in Rayman. While on a quest to save his world, Rayman comes across Dark Rayman and must escape him. He has fear for the danger, anger for the enemies, and hatred for Mr. Dark. Right before his final battle with Mr. Dark, all of these emotions come out at once and Rayman must overcome these emotions to get through to the final battle. However, one instance of Dark Rayman is real; Dark Rayman from Rayman M/Arena. That is merely another one of Rayman's race, and he isn't even called Dark Rayman. That's just what they called him, because they thought he was a doppelganger. In Rayman Origins, Rayman has a nostalgic feeling with all the adventuring he's been doing, and remembers back to his meeting with Dark Rayman. He then wears a suit fashioned after him (if the player of the game chooses to do so). Everyone thought he was crazy wearing something like that, but then realized that the whole franchise is mentally ill, so who cares? 


	44. Deja Vu

A déjà vu is actually a glitch in reality, and it indicates that something has just been changed. Someone or something has ceased to exist, all memories and records of their existence erased forever. A déjà vu happens when they get into your brain, when they need to change your memories. Maybe to erase your brother from the world. You know, the brother that you never had. 


	45. Deja Vu Infliction

Have you ever had the strong sensation that you did something already, or been somewhere before but you just can't recall when? Most people call this sensation déjà vu. I've been experiencing this marvel quite frequently now, for the past month. Sometimes purposely I would go to a place I know I never previously been before, but to no avail. I still get the phenomenon people call déjà vu. Getting this sensation numerous times has changed my perspective on life. I've even came up with an idea of where déjà vu comes from. My idea on déjà vu is that maybe we have experienced what we are doing that moment when we get the sensation, but in a previous life. N,o I do not mean reincarnation; I mean, you were the same person you are now, but in another life… or I should say, the same life. By the same life, I mean we have lived our lives before, but we just don't realize it. It's an endless cycle in which we are all doomed to repeat our lives over and over and over again, but someway, somehow, a little fragment of memory from our past lives finds its way into your mind at any moment, causing déjà vu. I know this idea sounds crazy, but it's what I believe now…. Even at this very moment as I type this, I get the slight sensation of déjà vu …. God just typing that word now makes me feel so distraught and uneasy. It's the only thing I've been thinking about for the past couple of weeks, it's almost driven me to the point of insanity… I just... I just can't stop thinking about the unnatural feeling of it. The constant times I get the sensation in a day is unbearable. I… I… know what I must do to make it stop…? Hopefully in my next life I won't remember this. 


	46. Did You Fall?

Did you know that the world isn't always what you see it to be? Have you ever considered, just for one second, that the last time you climbed the stairs, you didn't make it? Consider this the next time you climb up or down a flight of stairs; perhaps, as you're reaching the top or stepping down onto the bottom, that while you were ascending or descending, that you actually fell, and your mind is refusing to register it. Perhaps, instead of walking away from the stairs and going about your day the way you think you did, you are actually at the bottom. Injured. Perhaps you broke some bones, perhaps it was your neck. Perhaps you are actually dying. Consider this proposal, as at any moment, the illusion could break. You will wake up at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding and broken, or awaken in a hospital bed, potentially with brain damage. Perhaps, the illusion will be broken only by the coldness of death. Perhaps, at any moment during this illusion, you could slip away, and everything will just suddenly go black. One second, you are driving your car, or watching TV, and the next, nothing. Perhaps this is your wake-up call. 


	47. Die Alone

What if you were to die right now? At this particular moment in time? It is a scary thought, but it means that you will be in the company of those around you, correct? Not necessarily. For death is only but a dream. Whether you passed from old age, or lying in a pool of your own blood and other bodily fluids, it is all but a wake-up call, except that there might not be a light at the end.

The ambient whispers, yells or screams of those around you will slowly start to quiet down t exactly instantaneous either. Whatever we come from wanted to make this a slow process, no matter how quick or long a death might be. You gradually lose your feelings before the end, before leaving you on your own.

Your whole life, the dreams and the nightmares, will flash before your eyes. You will see moments from your life, from the innocent laughter of children to the shaking hands of a senior, if you even manage to live that long that is. You may remember these memories for perhaps the final time, as it all starts to fade to black. The light will eventually start to fade from your eyes, the last thing for you to lose. Your vision abandons you completely, leaving you in the dark. No matter whether a paradise exists or not doesnt matter how big or small our lives are. It does not matter if you are cast out and abandoned, if you commit suicide, if you are hung or be executed by your own country. We will all get lost in that darkness. If there is any promise to be kept on earth, then it is that we will always die alone.


	48. Dieku

Have you ever wonder why people created fire? Well you may be thinking that "To see in the dark shit head." or "Cook food dumbass." Maybe even, "It was an accident that man found out about fire." Well to tell you the truth no it was no accident. You there are "other things" out there. One of those are "Dieku". They are stronger in the night for it is when we the humans are most afraid. There's is something we all fear. The Unknown, things we don't know about makes us fear. Which is why we are all mostly scared of the dark. Well don't be afraid because there is something there. But please don't be afraid for that is what they feed from and when you completely lose it is when they take you. No one knows where but one things certain you will most likely be dead. In order to make mankind more no-afraid of the dark they created fire or light. They felt more brave and weakened the Dieku. But know organizations and war has spread fear to the world. Now they're back and hungry. Don't worry they mostly feed on little kids for they are easier to scare. Don't be scared of the dark. 


	49. Ditto Theory

Think about it, Mew and Ditto are the same weight; 8.8 pounds. They are also the same color and they have the same shiny color, too. Mew and Ditto know Transform. They can both learn every move in Pokémon, but in Ditto's case, only for a certain amount of PP. Ditto is mostly spotted in the Cinnibar Island Mansion where the Mew and Mewtwo experiments took place. Mew's experiment went wrong and it came out as the new Pokémon, Ditto. Ditto is Mew, but its molecules are all scattered so that's why it is shorter and wider, as well as having no bone structure. Mew is said to contain every Pokémon's DNA and Ditto is said it can breed with every single Pokémon, with very few exceptions outside of Legendary Pokémon. If you watched the movie Pokémon The Movie I: Mewtwo Strikes Back, it said there was a failed experiment in the beginning. Now that I look back in it, it could have been Ditto... 


	50. Do You Want to Sleep

Sleeping is a normal and usual activity. It's impossible for someone to not sleep because everyday we do many things that need energy from our body. Once we use much, we need to sleep to recover for the next day. However, while we sleep, what will happen around us? What if an evil being is unleashed when you' are in a deep slumber? What if this monster preyed on someone when you are sleeping, but he or she appears to have died from natural causes such as heart attack or other disease? What about when you're very old; will this evil will take your life when you're asleep? No one can notice it or stop it. It's powerful and deadly. It cannot do anything only when you are awake. Now do you want to sleep? 


	51. Doctor Who Theory

am sure we all know about the television show Doctor Who, right? Our favorite British science fiction television series? The one about the time traveling alien who transforms into a new person every time he is dying or is mortally wounded? Well, there is some dark truth behind it. There was once a thirteen year old boy named Jonathan Smith who attended an all boys school in London, during the 1940s. Due to his learning disability he was often scolded by the teachers and bullied by his classmates. He was a troubled young boy, always day dreaming and looking out the window in a sullen or anxious manner. When he was walking home from school one day, he was mugged by some of his classmates from his school. They beat him up badly and he was left unconscious in the street. When he awoke up a few hours later he noticed several artifacts of his were stolen, this included: his backpack, and his shoes, and noticed that while he was out he gained cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs as well as a black eye and a gruesome bloody nose. When he got back home his mother scolded him for getting into a fight and she refused to listen when he attempted to explain that he was mugged. His father had been killed while fighting in World War II, so he had only one parent. That night, Jonathan changed from a depressed, tormented boy into a cold blooded killer. The next day, one of the boys who had mugged him was found dead in his room, his throat slit. Jonathan was tired of being bullied and beaten by all around him, so he decided that it would happen no more, he would kill all who had tormented him. He decided not to go to school that day and go to the park instead, by himself. Surprisingly, the boys from his school showed up at the park and hearing about their friends murder, they assumed it was him who had killed him. They tried to kill Jonathan and they strangled and choked him, but he fought back and the two boys were found dead hours later, suffering the same fate as the previous boy who had been murdered. When Jonathan faked being sick to avoid going to school one day, his teacher Mr. Hartnell was suspicious of him and decided to go to his house to talk to his mother. When Mr. Hartnell decided to call the police on him, Jonathan shot and killed both him and his mother, he then locked their bodies in a trunk down in the cellar of the house. He decided to run away from his deserted home and live on the streets where no one would find him. He made his own secret hideout in a cavern underneath the streets of London that he had discovered while hiding in the sewers from policemen. He began to enjoy killing, so he killed anyone he saw when on the streets of London at night. He killed innocents, helpless innocents because his tormented psyche had told him to do so. "Kill for fun", his consciousness had told him. Eventually, police discovered where Jonathan was hiding and he was arrested and taken to an insane asylum. In the asylum, he often fell asleep and imagined himself to be on another planet. He called this imaginary planet, Gallifrey, and he believed that the inhabitants of Gallifrey could change their appearance whenever they were mortally wounded. This was based on how sometimes, he would disguise himself whenever police came looking for him. In his imagination, he took the form of Mr. Hartnell and believed that he had taken Hartnell's soul when he killed him. He believed all his victim's souls were in his body and that whenever he died in his imaginary world that he would take the form of his victims. Fourteen years later in 1962, a television producer named Sydney Newman visited the asylum where Jonathan was imprisoned to help the children there. Newman was the creator of Doctor Who, and he would create the show one year later, he had heard that Jonathan had a good imagination so he asked him if he could help with his upcoming show. Newman thought of the concept of time travel in the show and the concept of a telephone box (The TARDIS) as a time machine, it was Jonathan who had invented the concept of Gallifrey and the Time Lords. The first actor who played The Doctor in 1963 was William Hartnell, who bore a resemblance to Mr. Hartnell. Jonathan wanted The Doctor to be just like his imagination, to look like his victims. He was based on Jonathan's personality before he became a killer. The concept of regeneration, when a Time Lord changed their appearance, would not be introduced until 1966. By that time, he was still helping Newman come up with ideas for the show. Every actor that played The Doctor was supposed to look like one of Jonathan's victims and Newman had done these ideas for the show without knowing what Jonathan had been thinking. The Daleks were based on the boys that bullied Jonathan and the concept of their toilet plunger like guns was based on a time when Jonathan was at school, his bullies had chased him with a toilet plunger to make other children laugh at him. Also, The Doctor's alias "John Smith" is a reference to Jonathan Smith. Jonathan committed suicide in 1974 but Newman kept using all of his ideas, he kept Jonathan's sketches in a folder and used them for Doctor Who episodes. In the present day, Newman is deceased but his folder with Jonathan's sketches is still used. Each and every incarnation of The Doctor is based on his victims, they just hired someone that looked like his victims to play The Doctor. 


	52. Don't Be So Afraid of the Dark

Fgrdpfg145 TaliesynsAdded by Taliesyns I'm going to start out by saying this is probably something I should apologize for. I should, but I'm not going to. My reasons for this are justified, and you'll probably agree with me too once you've read what I have to say. Now don't roll your eyes and assume this is another story where I'm passing along "the monster" from my own head into yours. It's really very simple. I am getting very tired. I've been awake the last few days and I need to go to sleep. And in order to get to sleep, I have to explain something to you. Not some vague, undefined 'you,' but you. The person reading this story. The very literal, and very real "you." I need your help, and you're going to help me by continuing to read this. I've been giving some thought to monster stories, and stumbled across something that I find interesting. What are (arguably) the most common themes in monster stories? Darkness, and light. The monsters find you in the darkness, they lurk in the darkness, they live and breed in the darkness. The darkness is their element, it allows them to hunt us down. Sure, most of these stories are just jokes and scary stories written for the sake of reading in the dark, but a few of them are real. You never hear how real because when things go bad, there's no one to tell us about it. You expect a victim of the slenderman to escape and conveniently come back here to warn us all? You think the police are going to report supernatural causes when they find a body torn apart when there are plenty of bears in the woods? The only way to know which stories are real are to get caught up in their retellings. It happens, this I promise you. Then there's the light. The escape route, the safe place, the weapon to fight back the evil. The antithesis of the darkness, the light is the one place where the monsters can't get to us. Some may use light as a way to surprise or shock us, but no one gets killed by the wendigo on a sunny afternoon. The light is safe, and there are infinite examples to support this. Take this website. The light letters distract us from the black abyss of the background. Don't dismiss this either, it may be easier to read white text on a black background, but if you're staring at the white letters you're not looking into the background. And you don't have to read every story on this wikia to start seeing faces where there are none. I can't prove that things are looking out at you as you read this, but just take comfort knowing that if they were, you were looking at the white text instead. Do me a favor and uncurl your legs. Sit comfortably. Lean in a little bit. You're still shaken from your last story, maybe you're "cold." You're not afraid, you just really like making yourself as small as possible as you read. Well don't do that. Trust me, you're safer if you're closer to the light of the screen. It's not just keeping the darkness at bay, but you'll see what I mean soon. And keep reading. So there's light and dark, you're wondering. What's the big deal? Am I going to tell you to reread the letters of each line for a quick scare? Don't let your eyes wander, I didn't write anything. This isn't that kind of story. This is the kind of story where I help you see a pattern. Humans are afraid of the dark for a reason. With the absence of light, we're easy prey. We'll never see a threat coming. We sleep at night hoping that in the morning any danger will have passed us by. Not knowing means having no reason to be afraid. We're still vulnerable when we sleep, but awareness of a threat really makes the threat worse in my experience. Now think about this. There are not many stories in which a monster attacks someone who never knew about it. There are some, but none of them are true. But the true stories share a few common themes of their own. The monsters can only find you if you know about them. And the more you know about them, the more danger you will be in. When has there ever been an ancient scroll that struck you dead after reading the first line? You have to read the whole thing before you're in any danger. You're only stalked by a ghost after listening to their whispers and figuring out what they're saying, if you ignore them they can only annoy you. The old doll only steals your soul after you've learned about its gruesome origins. There are a million examples. The point is that knowing about the monster allows it to find you. It makes you a target. Now I got to thinking about this. Monsters are all denizens of the darkness, but what would it take for a monster to exist in light? It's not the dark that kills you, it's the fact that you can't see them coming. And it is very possible to be blinded by light. Who's to say there can't be a monster that strikes you down the moment your eyes are blinded with sun spots after you, say, happen to stare at the bright flashing reflection of a fast moving car? Or see the reflection of the sun in a distant window? Or stare at a lightbulb. Monsters rarely attack from the side, and even from the back. They like it when you know they're there. They come from the front, so you can see their twisted form before you die. And for that, you have to be unable to see them. There's another common element. Monsters are fast. They can be slow when they want to, but they are generally very quick. It could be coincidence that so many are bony thin and limber. Or it could be an advantageous design. Fast monsters hunt, and fat (if any) monsters have to trap. If our light monster was real, it would have to be fast. And difficult to see. Camouflage is easy in the dark, but in the day time? What would a monster of the light look like? I felt that natural colors would be the most likely. Invisibility doesn't seem plausible, even by monster standards, and a chameleon effect wouldn't work at high speeds. If you got a good look at a light monster, I bet it would be tan. And very, very thin. Like a stick bug. Now you're probably not interested in my brainstorming. Or maybe you are. I don't care which is true, I just need you to keep reading a little bit longer. You're not in danger, and nothing is on its way to your house. If it is, it's probably something you already did, not me. Trust me, we're nearly there and I'm very tired. There's one more major theme that monsters have in common. Think again to how they pick their prey. You have to know about them before they can be a threat to you. They aren't like normal predators, and they can't just sneak up on anyone. For this, we are lucky. Even more so, we are lucky because we love to spread these stories around. It's not just fun, you are compelled to sit here and read these. There is a reason, deep down in the most basic part of your brain, that you come to read these stories. Here we must imagine a moth. One moth, against a monster owl. When the owl needs to pick its food, it has only one moth to chose from. If the moth doesn't want to die, it has to find other moths to distract the owl. So the moth informs another moth of the monster owl, and in this way their chances of death went down from 100% to 50%. The first moth is no longer the only target, and the second moth won't be the only target if (when) he discovers how the first moth died. If the word spreads enough, then all the moths will only have a very small chance of being singled out of the crowd to become a meal. Safety in numbers. That's why you come here and read these stories, because by adding yourself to the lottery you make it just a little safer for everyone else. We've always been big on working together as a species. Which is why I'm glad you're still reading. You may be getting an idea of where I'm going with this. By now you're actually helping me a lot, but I need to explain just a little bit more before I can rest. I have been awake for the past few days because I don't think it's safe for me to fall asleep at any time of day. At night I've felt uneasy. Total darkness holds something lying in wait for me, and every one of my instincts tells me that it isn't safe. I sit before the light of my computer screen and I think, I run these little intellectual exercises to stay awake and in the process I stumbled across an idea with more truth than I knew. And for the past few days, I've been noticing some strange things. Fast blurs of motion in the side of my vision. Too fast to follow. I don't think I'm meant to see them, and I think I know why I see them anyways. Any predator that becomes too efficient faces extinction. If the owl eats all the moths, it will starve. Hell, the only reason Ebola hasn't become a global threat is because it kills its victims too quickly for them to spread the virus very far. So our efficient predator no longer has a pool of prey to chose from. Any time new prey is discovered, it is killed before it can spread the word to others. The predator is weak, and it's getting desperate. It can't keep up like it used to but it is still very hungry. So I think now you can guess why I should apologize here. But I don't think I'm doing anything that I'm not meant to do. You can't develop many defenses against a truly efficient predator, even though we've tried. We're fast, we're strong, and we're smart. The only thing the moth can do is increase the size of his flock as much as possible and hope probability does not show him favor. And right now I am part of a very small flock. But I think by now, you know enough. My chances should be going down now (or going up, depending on how you look at it). I am going to take my chances and get some sleep. It's getting bright outside, but if I rest up now I can make it through another night safely. You shouldn't need to worry anyways, but if you see things in the corner of your eyes then... I'd suggest you try not to look at anything too bright, you don't want to be blinded by sunspots before you can spread the word and make the group a little bigger. See you in the evening. I hope. Oh, and just in case you get the chance, let me know what color it is. 


	53. Doppelganger

Fgrdpfg145 TaliesynsAdded by Taliesyns I'm going to start out by saying this is probably something I should apologize for. I should, but I'm not going to. My reasons for this are justified, and you'll probably agree with me too once you've read what I have to say. Now don't roll your eyes and assume this is another story where I'm passing along "the monster" from my own head into yours. It's really very simple. I am getting very tired. I've been awake the last few days and I need to go to sleep. And in order to get to sleep, I have to explain something to you. Not some vague, undefined 'you,' but you. The person reading this story. The very literal, and very real "you." I need your help, and you're going to help me by continuing to read this. I've been giving some thought to monster stories, and stumbled across something that I find interesting. What are (arguably) the most common themes in monster stories? Darkness, and light. The monsters find you in the darkness, they lurk in the darkness, they live and breed in the darkness. The darkness is their element, it allows them to hunt us down. Sure, most of these stories are just jokes and scary stories written for the sake of reading in the dark, but a few of them are real. You never hear how real because when things go bad, there's no one to tell us about it. You expect a victim of the slenderman to escape and conveniently come back here to warn us all? You think the police are going to report supernatural causes when they find a body torn apart when there are plenty of bears in the woods? The only way to know which stories are real are to get caught up in their retellings. It happens, this I promise you. Then there's the light. The escape route, the safe place, the weapon to fight back the evil. The antithesis of the darkness, the light is the one place where the monsters can't get to us. Some may use light as a way to surprise or shock us, but no one gets killed by the wendigo on a sunny afternoon. The light is safe, and there are infinite examples to support this. Take this website. The light letters distract us from the black abyss of the background. Don't dismiss this either, it may be easier to read white text on a black background, but if you're staring at the white letters you're not looking into the background. And you don't have to read every story on this wikia to start seeing faces where there are none. I can't prove that things are looking out at you as you read this, but just take comfort knowing that if they were, you were looking at the white text instead. Do me a favor and uncurl your legs. Sit comfortably. Lean in a little bit. You're still shaken from your last story, maybe you're "cold." You're not afraid, you just really like making yourself as small as possible as you read. Well don't do that. Trust me, you're safer if you're closer to the light of the screen. It's not just keeping the darkness at bay, but you'll see what I mean soon. And keep reading. So there's light and dark, you're wondering. What's the big deal? Am I going to tell you to reread the letters of each line for a quick scare? Don't let your eyes wander, I didn't write anything. This isn't that kind of story. This is the kind of story where I help you see a pattern. Humans are afraid of the dark for a reason. With the absence of light, we're easy prey. We'll never see a threat coming. We sleep at night hoping that in the morning any danger will have passed us by. Not knowing means having no reason to be afraid. We're still vulnerable when we sleep, but awareness of a threat really makes the threat worse in my experience. Now think about this. There are not many stories in which a monster attacks someone who never knew about it. There are some, but none of them are true. But the true stories share a few common themes of their own. The monsters can only find you if you know about them. And the more you know about them, the more danger you will be in. When has there ever been an ancient scroll that struck you dead after reading the first line? You have to read the whole thing before you're in any danger. You're only stalked by a ghost after listening to their whispers and figuring out what they're saying, if you ignore them they can only annoy you. The old doll only steals your soul after you've learned about its gruesome origins. There are a million examples. The point is that knowing about the monster allows it to find you. It makes you a target. Now I got to thinking about this. Monsters are all denizens of the darkness, but what would it take for a monster to exist in light? It's not the dark that kills you, it's the fact that you can't see them coming. And it is very possible to be blinded by light. Who's to say there can't be a monster that strikes you down the moment your eyes are blinded with sun spots after you, say, happen to stare at the bright flashing reflection of a fast moving car? Or see the reflection of the sun in a distant window? Or stare at a lightbulb. Monsters rarely attack from the side, and even from the back. They like it when you know they're there. They come from the front, so you can see their twisted form before you die. And for that, you have to be unable to see them. There's another common element. Monsters are fast. They can be slow when they want to, but they are generally very quick. It could be coincidence that so many are bony thin and limber. Or it could be an advantageous design. Fast monsters hunt, and fat (if any) monsters have to trap. If our light monster was real, it would have to be fast. And difficult to see. Camouflage is easy in the dark, but in the day time? What would a monster of the light look like? I felt that natural colors would be the most likely. Invisibility doesn't seem plausible, even by monster standards, and a chameleon effect wouldn't work at high speeds. If you got a good look at a light monster, I bet it would be tan. And very, very thin. Like a stick bug. Now you're probably not interested in my brainstorming. Or maybe you are. I don't care which is true, I just need you to keep reading a little bit longer. You're not in danger, and nothing is on its way to your house. If it is, it's probably something you already did, not me. Trust me, we're nearly there and I'm very tired. There's one more major theme that monsters have in common. Think again to how they pick their prey. You have to know about them before they can be a threat to you. They aren't like normal predators, and they can't just sneak up on anyone. For this, we are lucky. Even more so, we are lucky because we love to spread these stories around. It's not just fun, you are compelled to sit here and read these. There is a reason, deep down in the most basic part of your brain, that you come to read these stories. Here we must imagine a moth. One moth, against a monster owl. When the owl needs to pick its food, it has only one moth to chose from. If the moth doesn't want to die, it has to find other moths to distract the owl. So the moth informs another moth of the monster owl, and in this way their chances of death went down from 100% to 50%. The first moth is no longer the only target, and the second moth won't be the only target if (when) he discovers how the first moth died. If the word spreads enough, then all the moths will only have a very small chance of being singled out of the crowd to become a meal. Safety in numbers. That's why you come here and read these stories, because by adding yourself to the lottery you make it just a little safer for everyone else. We've always been big on working together as a species. Which is why I'm glad you're still reading. You may be getting an idea of where I'm going with this. By now you're actually helping me a lot, but I need to explain just a little bit more before I can rest. I have been awake for the past few days because I don't think it's safe for me to fall asleep at any time of day. At night I've felt uneasy. Total darkness holds something lying in wait for me, and every one of my instincts tells me that it isn't safe. I sit before the light of my computer screen and I think, I run these little intellectual exercises to stay awake and in the process I stumbled across an idea with more truth than I knew. And for the past few days, I've been noticing some strange things. Fast blurs of motion in the side of my vision. Too fast to follow. I don't think I'm meant to see them, and I think I know why I see them anyways. Any predator that becomes too efficient faces extinction. If the owl eats all the moths, it will starve. Hell, the only reason Ebola hasn't become a global threat is because it kills its victims too quickly for them to spread the virus very far. So our efficient predator no longer has a pool of prey to chose from. Any time new prey is discovered, it is killed before it can spread the word to others. The predator is weak, and it's getting desperate. It can't keep up like it used to but it is still very hungry. So I think now you can guess why I should apologize here. But I don't think I'm doing anything that I'm not meant to do. You can't develop many defenses against a truly efficient predator, even though we've tried. We're fast, we're strong, and we're smart. The only thing the moth can do is increase the size of his flock as much as possible and hope probability does not show him favor. And right now I am part of a very small flock. But I think by now, you know enough. My chances should be going down now (or going up, depending on how you look at it). I am going to take my chances and get some sleep. It's getting bright outside, but if I rest up now I can make it through another night safely. You shouldn't need to worry anyways, but if you see things in the corner of your eyes then... I'd suggest you try not to look at anything too bright, you don't want to be blinded by sunspots before you can spread the word and make the group a little bigger. See you in the evening. I hope. Oh, and just in case you get the chance, let me know what color it is. 


	54. Doppelgangers

What if we were slowly being invaded, but no one realized it. What if no one realized it because the invaders were able to devour a person and then take on every aspect of their appearance and the ability to perfectly mimic their personality for other humans. What if this has been going on for years, and they've been slowly integrating themselves into society, becoming the world leaders, the rich, the big names. What if they're taking over the average people too? Your friends, your spouse, your family, your neighbors, the waitress who took your order yesterday? What if you're the last human left? 


	55. Douglas Not-So-Funny

Doug trips out on LSD to cope with Mr. Dink molesting him. When Doug moved to Bluffington, his new neighbor Mr. Dink immediately took note of him. The first thing he did was invite him into his house just to "show him a movie". The next day after hanging out in Lucky Duck lake he was washing the mud off of Porkchop. Suddenly, Mr. Dink shows up in the bushes with a camera. He claims he was only trying to get a pic of a "neematoad" but clearly he was trying to get a pic of his young new neighbor. CREEPYPASTA Douglas Not-So-Funny(07:19) Cjaymarch84Added by Cjaymarch84 Mr. Dink is always inviting Doug into his home to show him a new "very expensive" product, but most of the action is never seen so we never know what Mr. Dink is doing with Doug. One would be curious about why a grown man would be constantly inviting a kid to his house much less lending out expensive equipment that is prone to breaking. Mr. Dink always offers for Doug to work on any project in his shed. This shed had a lot of security measures on it (surely Bluffington isn't that dangerous.). Why is this? Perhaps to warn Mr. Dink if someone (such as Doug's parents) is on the way and if he needed to clean up. Also, why is Mr. Dink letting an 11 year old boy use his equipment and resources for free? There must have been some sort of payment Doug was making to Mr. Dink. Also, Mr. Dink has no kids. He is also the scoutmaster of Doug's Bluffscout troop. If that's not creepy enough, you may recall the episode where Doug, Skeeter and Mr. Dink get lost on a canoeing trip. Mr. Dink travels into the woods to try and find camp. Eventually Doug and Skeeter go looking for him. When they find him, he is completely naked in a tree looking down at them. "SORRY BOYS MUST'VE LOST MY PANTS HUK-HUH"…HOW IS THIS NOT A RED FLAG?! A confused Doug found peace in a curious substance his sister brought home. Though we never truly see Doug receive LSD from Judy it is suggested. Judy is adamant about Doug keeping out of her room. (Remember the episode when Doug had to sneak into her school? Judy was fucking PISSED that Doug went through her stuff at home) Perhaps this is due to Judy discovering that Doug was take a piece or two of blotter paper. Then there was the episode where Doug was home alone and Doug snuck into Judy's room. Why would he doing that? Surely he has seen her room before. Maybe he was going in to get something…specifically hallucinogenic drugs. It's important to note that you must make distinctions between Doug's day dreams and his acid trips. Typically, Doug's daydreams are more fantastical and have no effect on the world around him. Doug's acid trips tend to be more "realistic" and show a distorted view of the world around him. In addition, Doug's interactions with his hallucinations are usually observed by other people who are viewing Doug. Examples of Doug's hallucinations are as follows: The episode when Doug gets his new super pretendo. Doug's first hallucination is when he is in space and suddenly he's in the classroom and Miss Wingo says "Doug what are you doing?" Doug has absolutely no idea what just happened. Roger says something to him and Roger suddenly becomes pixilated. Then Roger says "What're you staring at Funnie?" Also in this episode, Doug is looking at his school book when the island transforms into a spaceship and begins flying around Doug. Doug's eyes follow this imaginary spaceship. In the episode when Doug goes camping with the Boy Scouts, Roger tells Doug to go get some firewood. While he's in the woods the tree next to him starts moving. The forest gets all colorful and wavy and Doug hallucinates that he is seeing green creatures on the ground. Doug falls down and suddenly purple vines are above him. Then, everything goes back to normal, with Doug on the ground and Roger dangling some rope above him. Everyone laughs at Doug for freaking out. In the episode with the scary movie… Doug starts this hallucination when he's at the theater. Suddenly, everything is very dark and forbidding looking. The trees have faces and are whispering. Doug looks up at the traffic light which transforms into a giant spider. Doug ends this trip inside of his house. There are no scenes of Doug in the normal world returning home. He goes from the theater straight to his bed. In the above mentioned episode where Doug is home alone, he sneaks into Judy's room for no apparent reason. Later when he goes into the basement, Doug begins hallucinating. All of the items transform into various creatures that threaten Doug. Doug, being terrified of these hallucinations attacks one with a vacuum. It is revealed that the creature he attacked was simply a mannequin… These are but a few of many hallucinations… 


	56. DrZmNn666

You've probably read the creepypastas about the .exe files that cause strange things to happen on the person's computer. Flashing, blinking, replaced icons, the works. You also probably came up with a theory behind them, like maybe a malicious and sadistic hacker or some sicko from 4chan. Unfortunately, you are nowhere near the truth. No living person, no matter how skilled a programmer or hacker they are, can create such a thing. The cause of these evil files isn't human at all. It's something more sinister and evil than any person can possibly be. It's known as DrZmNn666. What is DrZmNn666? I have no idea. There are many theories and beliefs about what it is but there is only one that is close to being correct. DrZmNn666, or DrZm for short, is a malicious and cruel supernatural computer virus. A technological demon, if you will. Nobody really knows where it originated from or if it even has an origin. As for why it tortures the people it does, nobody really knows. Some devout religious people believe he exists to punish us for looking at pornography online or playing violent computers games. However, DrZm is like any other evil spirit. He doesn't have a reason for what he does, neither does he need one. He just does it for his own enjoyment. So be careful when you're surfing the web. If you come across a .exe, or any file extension at that, with a disturbing name, don't download or extract it, or you might just become DrZm's next victim. 


	57. Dream Death

Ever die in a dream and then wake up? That just means an alternate you in a different timeline has died. Dreams about yourself are a glimpse into what's going on in alternate versions of yourself. This also would explain why sometimes a person can dream of something, and then have it happen later. You simply have to choose the actions in the dream, and you become the version of yourself from your dream. Your timeline becomes his timeline, and vice versa. Try to be more careful, though. Also, be mindful of what happened to those versions of you who died, will you? Remember: your awoken self is also the dream of another version of a sleeping you. 


	58. Dream Stealer

Do you know those dreams, the ones that are so real, so vivid they scare you, but when you wake up you try to remember them, but you just can't? The reason is he doesn't want you to. He has no name, but I like to call him the "Dream Stealer". At night, when you fall asleep, that's when he comes. He waits until you're quiet, then he enters your dream. When he gets in, he likes to have a little fun. He loves to screw with your head, he changes your dreams, and when I say change, I mean he makes it your worst nightmare. A nightmare you can't escape. He makes you dream what he wants you to dream. When he gets in your head, he takes over and makes everything his, and he makes sure you don't remember a thing. He wipes your mind clean, leaving no evidence of his existence. When you wake up tomorrow, look around, and you might see him before he steals your dream and erases your memories. Before you fall asleep tonight, set up a camera, but hide it and hide it well, for if he sees it, you're dead. He doesn't like for his face to be seen. I saw him once, but I wish I hadn't. He has no hair at all, there are scars on both his ears, on his right hand the tips of his fingers are cut off, he's missing his left eye, but the most noticeable thing is that his head was on backwards with stitches holding it on it looked like he had sowed it on himself. I have a warning don't look him in his one eye it'll drive you insane and you'll end up like me. 


	59. Dreams Things

When you begin to fall asleep, your body stiffens and you forget who you are. The room around you changes strangely and almost imperceptibly. A space-within-space opens above you where your eyes would be if you were standing up. There are things there with many voices; that place is home, and you know these things far better than you know anything in "real life." When you're dreaming, there are people, places and things that are very familiar. You may be perfectly comfortable around them, or simply pay them no mind. They are what you remember about who you are-what you'd forgotten when you were going here. But if you look for all of this, stay aware long enough. . .there are blank, empty things-somehow just as alive as the familiar. They are everywhere, everything-people, places and things, like all else-but strange, empty. . .and above all else-hostile. Here is the dark shape of a woman railing against your presence. You shouldn't be here. There is a tiny place in shadows under tree-roots, somehow larger than the sky, slowly sucking away the familiar inhabitants of your world, imitating until they become them. They make you dream days in minutes; they masquerade as the ones you thought were familiar, enact in strange and twisted dream-logic the familiars'. . .how shall I say it. . .deterioration. In time (and it may seem like a long time, though only minutes pass in "real life") you will no longer have any sense of your self. Once you've found them, come this far, it's too late. You were never the one observing this world-you were the creation of the familiar things. They were not simply dream characters; they were every thought and emotion that made the real world what it appeared to be. The empty things are the death of that. The thing is, it never ends. You are always slowly dying, in dreams. This is not a made-up story. I have made some "conclusions" to be more descriptive, but I don't really know what's going on. But if you're falling asleep and feel that there are. . .ancient, familiar things around you. . .strange, hostile, somehow vaguely sad things, they are simply "your" (for you are many) true home, the absence of things that die. 


	60. Dreamless

Perhaps the first absolute given that we've ever learned is death. Fruit flies die in a matter of days, trees die in a matter of centuries; every little thing's got its own little lifespan, which is pretty insignificant in "eternity." Point is, everything dies eventually. We like to call death so many different things, don't we? "Passing away", or "expiring", or "taking a dirt nap" — things like that. Sometimes it's to soften the truth, sometimes it's to sound poetic, and sometimes it's just gallows humor. My personal favorite is "dreamless sleep." Before I go any further, I'll ask: did you know that long after the heart has stopped, activity can still be observed in the brain? The common definition of death describes it as the moment at which the heart stops. Going by that, you could say the brain still functions after death. Not indefinitely, but for a little. So the question is: Is death truly dreamless? What if, among the functions the brain still performs after death, dreaming is possible? In that case, we'd all have different "after lives". Some of us might have casual dreams, some of us might have weird, senseless dreams. It'd all be a matter of chance. That makes us the masters of our own fates, even after we're no longer able to decide. Who knows if the dream will end once the brain dies, even? Perhaps it won't. A single moment determines the rest of eternity. And that's rather unfortunate, because if—when—our endless dreams turn into nightmares, there will be no waking up. 


	61. Dreams Don't Exist

Dreams don't exist. When you wake up, you don't remember what you had seen in you sleep. You don't remember what you heard or anything previous to your awakening. You may think that the pleasant set of thoughts in your head were obviously what you had experienced in your sleep. Your subconscious lies to you and tells you that your night's rest was peaceful and sweet. But, like I said, it's a lie... The Dream Seigers Lt B4NANA M4NAdded by Lt B4NANA M4N Do you remember what your dream was? No. They don't let you remember. They want you to forget. They make you think that everything was okay, they start it of good and sweet. But then after a little while it goes sour. Your beautiful dream world dies and everything you know stops. Your beloved sweet heart disappears, your family is slowly killed before your eyes as well as the friends that you knew. And all that's left is you and the dream companions that never existed. They transform into grotesque beasts and monsters. All that's left is the choice to wake up or run. But you can't wake up, no matter how hard you try. The only choice left is to run. You run and you run and you run, but they keep catching up with you. And now your dream world transforms into your own personal hell. The beasts are still after you, so you look very little at the changing world around you. Eventually they catch up and snatch you. Then the real pain starts. People in white masks come and greet you. They seem like the only friendly thing there, But you're wrong. They lead you into a black room. They ask you questions and if there is no answer, then they make you answer. If not one way, another, they make you talk. And after, in some way, you are disposed of. Like I said, dreams don't exist. Only nightmares... 


	62. Dreamworld

When you drift off to the land of slumber, sometimes you will encounter a strange phenomena where your body is locked into a state of strange and somewhat terrifying state of paralysis, this state is known as sleep paralysis. This haunting condition can be inflicted upon an individual by tricking the mind into thinking that the body is asleep, namely by lying completely still on their bed for a long period of time. However, the people that experience this phenomena first-hand report strange, horrifying hallucinations. These can vary from unusual sounds to witnessing a creature crawl up onto the subject's bed. Scientists dismiss these symptoms as distorted signals coming from the subject's moderately illusive brain. However, these statements are wrong. The truth is that the beings of the night are just waiting for their prey to sleep, during sleep, their victim is unaware of the creatures that surround them. However these beings cannot distinguish the difference between sleep and sleep paralysis. So the next time you go to sleep and experience a lucid dream, wake up immediately. For the creatures of the night are slowly feasting on your imagination... Sweet dreams, ... 


	63. Eric Andre Show Theory

The Eric André Show is a show that appeared on Cartoon Network's late night block, Adult Swim. It was created by Eric André and Hannibal Buress. It is supposedly a parody of low-budget talk shows. I was talking with one of the executive producers who I know through my dad, and I told him I was a big fan. He started telling me about the plans for the show, such as more creepy and morbid sketches or bits. I asked him why morbid and creepy, he went to explain that Eric André's "character" is really a Schizo. He told me if I ever had an idea I could pitch it to him. Over a few days, I developed a theory. Eric André is a Schizo (as said above) who always wanted to be famous as a child. The show and "celebrities" is his way of feeling special. Also, when people are asked about his show, they don't know about it because it's in his head. This is his conscience trying to tell him that it is fake. Hannibal Buress is Eric's conscience, but his physical appearance is an old friend of Eric's. This is shown by his constant disapproval of what he does and his trying to force Eric to realize it's all fake. Sometimes, Hannibal gets carried away or acts strange, this is Eric's conscience fading away. Eric cannot live without his conscience, as seen in the episode Evangelos where he goes blind and crazy when he loses Hannibal. The violent openings are a symbolism of his pent up anger and violence. The bits or recordings of him off the set is what he does during the day, which is why they are usually awkward or strange. Also, since Hannibal is non-existent, that is why he is never noticed during the bits by anyone except Eric. I'm telling the producer about this and seeing if he'll use it. Wish me luck. 


	64. Eternal Dream

Have you ever wondered about what happens when you die?

Well, something does. Your body dies, but your consciousness lives on. The night you die, you will be in an eternal dream. You will live that dream for all eternity, and it will be like reality. Whatever you dreamed that last night will be what you are going to be **in for eternity, and you will never wake up again, in the comfort of your house. And if you die within that dream, you will dream of that dream for all eternity, looking back at the dream, never to dream another dream. **

**Lett have a nightmare that last night. **

**Hope you enjoyed the mindfuck**


	65. Ever Wonder?

Have you ever wondered why this website has such a simple layout? White text on black background; not exactly boring, but so plain. Perhaps the black background adds a creepy effect to already creepy stories? No, that is not it. Perhaps it is so simple to make it easier to read the entries? No, that still is not it. Perhaps whoever designed it kept it this way to keep distracting visuals out. No, still wrong. Well, would you like to know the truth? It is so that when you read it with the right light, you can see your reflection in the screen, and then my reflection behind you. 


	66. Eversion

Dark world by barrena BearycoolAdded by Bearycool I wake up to darkness. I might as well not have woken up, considering that closing your eyes has the same effect... I move the palm of my hands in vast circles and see only the outer edges; this makes me breathe out of my nose at the sight. The drone of the alarm continues as I blink and my eyesight begins to adjust to the dim glow in the room. I slam my hand out on the table next to me and silence the alarm. I try to fall back into the void of sleep, for those evanescent dreams had more of that substance—I don't know what it is called—that I can see and enjoy... dancing to and fro in joyful delight unheard of on this world. Yet I can't sleep; I have to get up. The whisper tells me to get up. So I raise my body in a slow motion and crack my back (I have to keep going...). I look around my room with its corroded walls, makeshift stands that you might call tables, and a TV that has a crack in the middle. I scratch my head and place my bare feet on the festering floor. The day begins. The whispers begin their sounds. Like air, there are constantly there; like air, they are always near me. I start with the daily grind. I use the murky shower water that is centuries old to wash myself of yesterday's grime with new grime. I then go into the kitchen and eat the stale cereal, and place on myself my moth ridden clothes. As I put on my clothes, I hear the whispers telling me to leave; this is a reminder that I am alone in the house, and I take greater time to leave. I then splash some water on my face and blink three times. I inhale and exhale, and the daily grind is over. I put on my shoes and let in the cold air outside. I do not have to squint like I have to do in my dreams, for the clouds always made sure that the atmosphere was nothing but broken hues of the gray scale. "I'm going!" I cried out to the empty house. I hear a slight whisper that approves my going (very well, it says, carry on), and I move my feet over the threshold. A few steps forward, I turn around to get a quick reality check on my surroundings. I see my apartment all ravaged and bear, and the paint peeling off in a myriad of angels. The shingles of the roof are torn off, and I can see weeds going through the cracks of the apartment's foundation. The decimated glass of the window is the newest thing on the building, and even they were beginning to fade from their old splendor. Yup, business as usual! I crack my neck again and move through the broken parkways and on the sidewalk. I would take the streets since they would be a more direct path towards the school, but I can still hear the whistle of car tires and I am fearful for some reason that they will come and hit me. So I keep myself on the sidewalk and continue until I reach the crosswalk that leads to the Dead Field. Ah... the Dead Field: the place that I must always summarise for myself. The Dead Field is a vast expanse of pale grass that connects the school to my apartment, and I use it to cut time on having to looking at anything near me. It is been there since the day I was born, if I recall. Trees—I've been told—once dotted it and created a tranquil aura around it that made it pleasant to walk through. But now it was just a husk of its old splendor; dead grass is all that dots the patch of the decaying. Dead grass always swaying in defeat, instead of tree leaves swaying in splendor. Dead moving perpetually, full death, forever. The best part is that this field is the one with the most life for miles on end. It is the most fertile, and the most luxurious; though it was still not pleasant to the eyes. If it weren't for these features, I would be taking a much longer path towards the school; for even after all these of years of living in this place, it is still discontenting to see the city in its now ravaged state. I hear a whisper, and I move on from these reminicsent thoughts. As I reach the crosswalk, I wait for a moment for the whistle of the tires to cease. I pretend that when the whistling stops, the cars and the people inside them also stop and let me through. It makes feel less forlorn in this desolation and creates a sense of filling in the empty space of the roads. When the whistles finally held their cries, I walked out through the faded crosswalk and quickly took a right towards the field. I looked around to see that the clouds above were not moving—as always—and that the dead grass was swaying back and forth with the evanescent wind. Everything above and below was placed in the same spot of motion; it was as if everything was stuck on repeat. Again, business as usual. I placed my hands in the pockets of my faded jeans and calmly walked through the field. Usually, it takes me around five minutes to get to the end of the field and another five to reach the school—seconds slugging by as I draw closer each step. All of this, like I said, has been that way for as long as I can remember the clouds being overhead. You can call it a tragedy; it wouldn't be a hyperbole in the least. One teen with no one but himself—one teen in a society long forgotten and left there barren and naked—and one teen that doesn't even have the privilege to have angst over anything that is living. That there—in the deplorable world—is nothing but I. A lovely, simple, understanding of "tragedy" in most wild aspect. just... "I". It's almost romantically poetic—and it makes me think. All of it makes me think, really, and I stop in my tracks. I hear a whisper tell me to go on, but I ignore it. For the first time in quite sometime, I think of the burden that I have been going through. Contrary to the above romance, this "Tragedy World" anything but it. When I feel this burden, I think—and when I think, I become aware. And when I become aware, I see the world and become insane. "This is bad," I whisper. "If I see, I will be taken away! I must never think of my surroundings and how bad I have it! Stan, why are you thinking?! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Yet even with those words, my mind continues to whirl. There, in that horrible moment, the world opened up through eyes that were not glaze—so sudden was that revelation of sight that I almost lost my balance; my mind now so clear that it was almost hazy. I was completely surprise at my sudden lack of apathy to my surrounding. There, in horror, I suddenly realized how overcast the clouds were—as if they were something from a dream that was turning into a reality. There, with glaze eyes wide open, I could hear the wind shriek like a woman running for her life—as if a man were chasing her down a hall. There, with trembling hands, I could see the grass fall flat as the shrieks, and a far off beating of thunder, grew louder. There, right there, I let go and let the elements take me in their torrential rainfall. How many times I wish to let go and fall—to let my body go on the ground and disappear along with my soul. I would let the soft rain come in this world (as a man from a story once said), and lightly place their finger tips on me. I know, I make it sound like a nice little dream, but that's where I want it all to be: a dream. In my dreams, I do not have to be in an eternal death sentence. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be the wayfaring stranger. All I want to be is a kid who doesn't need to think. A kid who doesn't think in grand exuberant words to calm himself, but in colloquial bits and phrases. I don't want to be, but I am... Through this torment, I feel a wave of warmth blast me and push me away from those sounds and sites of the world. I grasped my heart and wavered in a place where time did not exist and yet motion did. I became dazed. Mind spinning... endlessly spinning... eternally spinning. Eventually, my legs unfroze and I fell over. As I laid dying, I heard a faint cry from someone; it was almost familiar in its tones... Like it was someone I knew from a long time. In fact, I could've sworn there was a name to that voice... Josef? No... I'm almost. I stopped listening to it anymore. I ignored the voices and whispers, and I let myself fall into an eternal sleep where I would never wake up. - No... no... he is going into another seizure, but this one he is not shaking it off! "Stand up!" I cry. "Wake up! Stand up! Do something for Christ sakes!" I'm right next to him, yet he does not hear me. He is scrambling and crying and moaning in a fit unparalleled to any of his others. Just a few seconds ago I was walking him through the crosswalk, and a few minutes ago I was getting him out of bed. How can such simple things die out so quickly?! Now all that is happening to him is a grand mal that is taking away his life. I try to call for help, but in this field there is no signal. Stan's ramblings were right; this was a Dead Field. I turn my neck towards him to see a final spasm before he fell silent. I slam myself down on the ground and try to hear his pulse. There is a slight beat, but the beats were so evanescent that I almost mistook it for mine. I place my ear close to his mouth and feel a tickle of light speaking. "Free..." he whispered. "Free at last..." And with that, his breathing stopped. I looked down at him to see that his eyes were close, and there was a type of serenity to his face. I shake my head and run out towards the periphery of the field, where I finally got a signal. It didn't take them long for them to find us and take Stan's body. As they took him, I stood there, shaking, thinking of his last words. Could it be that, perhaps, that he saw only a morbid form of this world; a form that entrapped his entire being in an eternal hell of loneliness and despair? I cringe in thinking of this idea. Yet if this was true, he had finally left that awful nightmare; he had left that inside out world and had gone on to a better one. Or, at least, that is what I tell myself as I shiver in that cold... Still, there is one thing that continues to claw at my mind with cold, dead talons. Was that Eversion that Stan witness throughout his life something not too far from the true stance in this world? Was what I was seeing but a figment of something more cruel and awful? Did Stan's world actually exist more than mine? I pray to God that that is not true, and I place Stan's Earth into the back of my mind to rot to manure and dust... 


	67. Extinction Theory

It is estimated that, for every million or so humans, seven species of animals go extinct. Do you understand what Means? It means, gone. Forever. The final survivors of a race cast down from life and forever broken into pieces. Never to come back. Ever.

When a species goes extinct, the ecosystem takes a hit. Lets say now that, due to some unknown force, one of those herbivores is now extinct.

The carnivores have less to eat, obviously. And the plants have less eating them. So the carnivores, with less food, have to eat more of herbivore number one, causing their numbers to drop significantly. The decomposers have less to decompose due to the jump in plant life. After a few years of less numbers, the herbivores canDinosaursecosystemIce Ages technology, they would think nothing of you but a god.

Of course, power has its downsides. Two world wars have occurred in just the last century. Nuclear weapons are being stockpiled, waiting to be launched at some unknown county. And most importantly, our pollution made by fossil fuels (Which, ironically, were created by the great beasts that caused the first great extinction) tear into the ozone layer, releasing deadly solar rays into our world.

Going back to our original statement. Species are going extinct at an alarming rate and we continue to grow. Forests are being torn down, removing our ability to create oxygen. And our average temperatures increase, ever so slightly, every year (Dons a proven FACT.)

What if, say, there was some sort of planetary defense system, built somewhere deep inside? As it starts to become inhabitable, the system activates to remove the threat in an attempt to save the world.

The polar ice caps are melting, raising the water level, ever so slightly. What if, one day, the great oceans rise to destroy the threat to the world? To purge the waters and rebuild, millions of years later?

What if that threat was us this time?


	68. Eye Contact

We've all experienced it, right? That sudden feeling like someone is looking at you. A chill runs up your spine, and you are convinced that you have to find the source of the sensation. You look around and see someone just randomly staring at you. It gives you even more of a spook, but, after a few seconds of awkwardness, it subsides. You and the person go your separate ways, never to see one another ever again. Or are you? Why is it that we get that sensation when we make eye contact with another human being? I will tell you why. It's because they aren't human beings. Not. At. All. They look just like us, talk like us, act like us. But there is something strange about these creatures that mock us. They are each destined to certain people in their lives, they know not of who they are or what they look like. Just ordinary people, like you and I. When they find one of those people, the two of them make eye contact. At that moment, they are linked to you by a mortal bond. That is, if you die, the human, then they die. Well that's not so bad, now is it? I mean, if I was linked to someone by those means, I would personally try and protect the person. Wouldn't you? Remember that chill? That eerie feeling of ice shooting up your spine and back down again? That is your memories and your future, both of which are being copied at that moment and stored into their minds. Yet again, so what? Now they know all of your personal secrets. It's not like they will do anything, say steal your money or something. But no one ever does that, really they don't. Imagine this. Say you met someone the other day, a random person. Who's to say that's not the next Hitler? If I was to be endowed with all of the mindset of that person… I wouldn't care if I died, as long as I took them with me. Then again… maybe it's not so bad. Sure, it's rare, but there are definitely good people out there, they are just hard to find. And, if I was to see an extreme goodness in someone's heart, I would want to protect them. For my life, yes, but for theirs' as well. Like a guardian angel, right? Just… remember one thing. If anything, remember what I am about to tell you, because if you are like me, it will change the way you think about your life and the way you live. It may even save you from being struck down by one of THEM. Humanity is inherently evil. 


	69. Fabricated

Have you ever seen those shadows out of the corner of your eye? Heard that malicious whisper in the dark? You really shouldn't fear them. They only want you to wake up. Haven't you ever considered that you don't know what a human face looks like? The image is the light refracting off an object, and the image is filtered by your brain. Except you see similar things in your dreams, when you lie in the depths of your mind, unconscious. What is the difference between a lucid dream and 'reality' though? Have you ever wondered if you may have been in a coma? That little niggling feeling of your subconscious warning you that something isn't right. After all, you had to hang on to sanity somehow. A fabricated reality, made by your mind. Fractured memories that you pass off as silly dreams in the morning light. But you really shouldn't have done that. You've been draining too much energy as they tried to keep you alive. And if you don't wake up soon, they're gonna turn off the life support. Isn't your subconscious an amazing thing? 


	70. The Dark Secrets of Scooby Doo

Have you ever watched Scooby Doo? I mean, really watched it? If you have, then you've probably been as confused as I have been. Usually a standard Scooby Doo episode starts with the gang driving somewhere, and a monster appears, though not usually where anyone can see it. Instead, it lurks in the shadows, growling and hissing and generally acting monster-iffic. This is the first stumbling block we have to logic in the Scooby Doo universe. Why exactly would anyone do this? Oh, sure, if they actually were monsters, it would make sense. But these aren't monsters. These are people in monster costumes. Yet here they are, prowling around in the dark, acting like monsters when there's no one around to see them. Certainly, it's possible that one or two are method actors and really into their role, but that just can't be true for all of them. Speaking of staying in character, the monsters (or rather, people in monster costumes) rarely, if ever, break character. The mystery gang never stumbles upon the monster acting remotely like the person underneath the mask, even when Scooby Doo and Shaggy pull their "Let's pretend we're barbers" schtick. The monster goes along with the act for at least a little while before realizing, "Hey, I'm supposed to be a monster!" Even when the monster is being tricked, he doesn't act like a human. Perhaps the biggest mystery to Scooby Doo is Scooby Doo himself. Why does this dog talk? Nobody remarks on this in the show, but clearly, talking dogs are a rarity. As far as I can tell, the only talking dogs in the Scooby mythos are the Scooby clan themselves. One can't help but wonder why? Why do the mystery gang keep running across monsters in the first place? Surely, this can't be mere coincidence. It's as if fate itself is drawing our intrepid gang of teens into these strange adventures. Indeed it is, as we shall soon see. The secrets of Scooby Doo begin long before the show starts, perhaps long before the Scooby clan was even born. My theory is that, at some point in the past, a person performed a spell that brought dark magic to the earth. This magic manifested in the form of cursed monster costumes. That's right. Cursed monster costumes. It's a sensible explanation. How else can you explain costumes that are so realistic that they can simulate anything ranging from an evil bug from the future, a 10,000 volt ghost, or a tar monster? Think about this for a moment. How can anyone take a wetsuit and a car battery and make themselves into an electric monster? Or a tar beast? It's not possible, at least without some magic on your side. These costumes were spread around the earth by sinister forces. Every so often, a person of questionable moral fiber discovers them. The costumes use their powers to coerce these vulnerable souls. If the soul is vulnerable enough, the idea of running around in a monster costume to frighten people makes perfect sense. Compelled by dark forces, the person puts on the costume and actually becomes the monster. This is why they never break character, why they enjoy lurking in darkened woods, and why they can manifest surprising powers such as super strength. It's magic that makes it happen. Over time the costume becomes more controlling. Its eventual goal is to transform the person from a costume into a genuine monster. Often, by the time Scooby and the gang are involved, this is dangerously close to happening. This is why, even when caught, the "monsters" will rarely admit defeat. It's only after their mask has been removed and their humanity exposed that the spell is broken and they become human once again. Here's the real twist. What does any of this have to do with Scooby Doo, you might ask? The entire Doo family is cursed. I don't know why. I don't know if they had anything to do with the magic that unleashed the costumes or if they just happened to make some powerful enemies. Either way, they were cursed into searching the world for these monsters. This is evident with the sliding scale of humanity exhibited by the Doo family. As for Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne, I haven't quite figured out their place in the battle. Perhaps they are merely along for the ride, thrill seekers. Or maybe they're genuinely good people out to stop the forces of darkness. Or perhaps there is a more sinister purpose at work, a truly terrifying secret that we dare not explore at this stage. I'm looking at you Fred and Daphne. But that's for another time. 


	71. The Director

He's watching our every move, waiting for the right moment to screw us over and over. Don't trust him, don't trust the director. He's watching us, screwing us over and over." If any of you have played Left 4 Dead, or its sequel, you will know what the A.I. Director is. It's a custom A.I. which controls which path the survivors will take, what items will spawn, and where the hordes will come from as well as Tank/Witch placement and how long gauntlet events will last. This is what the Left 4 Dead wiki says about him: "In Left 4 Dead 2, the Director's humor has become "sicker," because it will spawn Witches and Tanks often, no matter what difficulty you are on. Although their health depends on the difficulty, players may become annoyed when they spot a Witch and Tank at the same time. If the Director is feeling especially cruel, it may spawn a Tank or Witch (or both when the Director is feeling exceptionally mean) within the safe room the Survivors have to go into. This is far more common on Advanced and Expert to exceptionally well-coordinated teams. Usually during these situations (especially during a gauntlet event such as the fourth part of Dark Carnival), the Survivors take a severe beating and are forced to become victims of the Director's dark sense of humor." This excerpt can make you believe that the Director is more than just an A.I., with its sense to haunt players with bad deeds. There has been speculation that the Director is the first victim to the infection, and has spread the virus all over the world. Upon its death, it watches over the known survivors (sort of like a guardian angel) and can create bad events to happen, or good things too. He tends to get angry on the better coordinated survivors, and punishes them for their efforts. He even has a soft side for those doing fairly well or terrible, bringing up first-aid kits or pills when the survivors need it. This is just a game to the Director. A sick and twisted game in a battle for the survivor's life. It enjoys to see a team of survivors wiped out, that his challenge was too much for the last beings to handle. He grows angry upon their victory, and makes the rescue always fail, but keeps them alive to once again play this game. 


	72. The Endor Holocaust

During the Battle of Endor in Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi, the Rebels destroy the second Death Star in orbit around the forest moon of Endor. The destruction of the battle-station kills the remaining Imperial forces on board and delivers an enormous blow to the Empire due to the loss of such a gigantic weapon and all aboard, the defeat of the Imperial fleet nearby and the death of the evil Emperor Palpatine. And our heroes are celebrating at the end all dandy and fine now that Darth Vader has been redeemed. Add the Special Edition and you get celebrations on numerous worlds across the galaxy against the Imperials. Sounds fine, right? Consider that the Death Star II is around the size of our moon. When the station erupts in a gigantic fireball, numerous parts of its frame and inner workings are ejected outward into space at enormous speeds. Also consider that in real life, when a space station that is vastly smaller than the Death Star II is destroyed, it creates a cloud of debris that begins to circle the Earth due to being drawn in by the planet's gravity. If the debris collides with satellites, it can cause great damage to them. Imagine all that debris, much of which could be country sized falling down onto the Forest Moon. The gravity field would pull on the wreckage so that it would be shifted towards the Moon. The gas giant Endor is directly behind it (the Forest Moon) and thus cannot pull enough of the debris away. The Rebel Fleet is too small to create a combined shield to deflect even half the stuff. And the Imperials, even if they were helping the Rebels deflect it and had all of their ships, would not be anywhere near enough to protect the moon. The resulting impacts would practically annihilate the biosphere of the moon. Enormous clouds of dust would be thrown up into the air, blocking out sunlight for many miles. This would be in turn supplemented by the forest fires caused by burning wreckage strikes. The native population of the planet, the Ewoks, would have to be evacuated off planet if they were to have any chance of surviving this catastrophe. It is doubtful that they would survive- the Rebels are strapped for ships and could evacuate only a mild sliver of the Ewok natives. This would not be an unlikely event- one lone asteroid was enough to cause a global cataclysm that wiped out a great deal (if not the majority) of the fauna and life on Earth during the age of the Dinosaurs. Thus the great victory at Endor would come at a great price- the holocaust of nearly an entire population. 


	73. The Exorcist

Now, many people say The Exorcist, filmed in 1973, isn't a scary movie, but many people died or were injured during filming. The following are the notes of the police, who investigated, but never confirmed the cause of death. Contents [show] Day One First day of filming - One of the security guards on set disappears during the filming of a scene involving the fire explosion. He was found later inside a bag, burnt and scarred. The man was holding in his hand a lighter, and had oil all over his body. Press Conference with Linda Blair Guarding the inner sector of the Conference Room, one man is found with a large rash on his arm, his nails are covered in skin, and some of said skin is ripped off. It appears that the man had peeled off some of his own skin. Investigation of Security Guard Forces All of them were tested via lie detector, none showing any signs of lying when asked for the truth. All bags were inspected, and none had any weapons apart from their standard tranquilizer darts. However, one of the guards was abducted and never found. Linda Blair's Injury Today, The main actor Linda (Regan) was hurt and maintained severe whip lash upon her back and neck, and was bruised after the filming. The machine they were using some how malfunctioned, causing it to use excessive force, but this is not going to be used in the film. That is all that remains in the vaults, and nobody knows what happened. Author's Notes The next pasta I write, I will try to explain why and what must have been going on. Until then, bye. Sorry for a short one this time, But my next one's going under much more development. I hope to write a BIGGER ONE next time. Thanks! 18:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) 


	74. Fatal

Have you ever thought that the only thing you have left is your will. This is all a Virtual World. Maybe those people called "Psychopaths" are trying to help you, to end this torture. You ever thought of that? Every mistake could be Fatal. Someone may create a scenario where you die, just so that he can take you out of the Dream Machine. 


	75. Fear and Pain

Fear and Pain. They tie the mind to the body. Without Fear or Pain, the mind would drift off into the void, consumed by the ethereal chaos. Think back to a time you were high. Medicine, drugs, booze or whatever else, just remember an instance when you were high. Felt good, didn't it? But, there was no pain, was there? No fear, right? Barely felt anything, did you? Also, think about how fear and pain link the mind to the body. When you hurt yourself, it affects your mood. You become enraged, or disoriented. When you get scared badly enough, your body freezes up, leaving you petrified. So, next time you smack your head or nearly have a heart attack, don't curse it so quickly. Just remember that negative emotions exist for a reason. 


	76. Fear of the Dark

This is a thought that I have had before. If you came for a monster story or a tall tale, turn back. There is this one feeling, I can guarantee you have felt it, or even something similar to it. However, I have had it multiple times, and I cannot explain it. You just cannot fall asleep, and there is no particular reason. Then your air conditioner shuts off, most likely because it was getting to cold. Now you are left in the dark. That is when you get the feeling. The way that the dead silence has its own distinct sort of clamor, or even, well, a noise. It just wrenches at your brain for what seems like forever... but then, it heats up a little and your AC kicks in once again. It provides a sort of comforting white noise. That's when that...feeling... kicks in... It is pitch black in your room, the only light is the moon shining through your window. However it is not enough light to see. The thing is, as soon as you shut your eyes, you feel as if there is something staring you down. It is waiting for you to peek out. Therefore, you do not open your eyes, even though there isn't anything there. Why are we afraid of the dark though? Why do we get the feeling that we are being watched? You would think that being able to hear everything around you would be calming. Rather, it is unsettling. It seems like an irrational fear, but it also seems instinctual for humans to fear the dark. And in case you did not know, most instinctual things, fears included, are for a reason. So, explain what lurked... or lurks... in the dark that gave us this strange fear... 


	77. Feeders

Have you ever been close to someone, usually of the other gender, that when you talked to them, and hugged and embraced them, they make you feel better, but then you feel much worse soon after? Well, you should be careful, sir/miss, may have encountered a feeder What is a Feeder? A Feeder looks just like any other human, they can be of any social group, or race, and can pretend to worship any religion, though they don't actually believe in religion. A Feeder looks, breeds, breathes, everything, just like a human. Well, except for some small things. Feeders are good actors, they pretend to feel like we do, and eat like we do, when in reality, we are their prey. Feeders feed off of our sadness, and that's why they can make us feel better so easily by temporarily stopping their feeding. However, don't be fooled, because THEY WANT MORE! Feeders generally target lonely people who already have a difficult time in life. The ones with no friends, the ones who had been through tragedies, the ones who just don't fit in with others. All of these people are easy targets for Feeders. Feeders generally choose a single host, and feed off of them over, and over, and over, until they can't take it anymore or they get away from the Feeder. Feeders can breed with humans, but oftentimes because of the mixed genes suffer from mental retardation, other severe mental illnesses, or even the child itself being a Feeder, which is definitely not a good thing. Signs that you have a Feeder are... 1. Bad things happen after they comfort you. 2. They look really young for their age. 3. They eat very small amounts of food or a ton of food (oftentimes anorexic or way over weight). 4. You have a child with mental retardation, another serious mental illness, or has odd behaviors. 5. You fall madly in love with them. 6. They always know when something bad happens. 7. You start to go crazy. 8. It acts as an outcast, but is actually very social and communicates well with humans. 9. Stays away, ignores you, and goes to someone else if bad things stop happening, or you are unaffected by these things. 10. You move or go away for a long period of time and they don't contact you. 11. If you are a relatively happy person and you go up to what you believe to be your Feeder's friends, and the Feeder treats you like garbage. These are all signs of Feeders, I will add more, as I learn more, eventually making this more complete. Oh and one more thing, never ever "kill" a Feeder in your home, you cannot kill a Feeder in your home, because misery will remain in the home, the slightest bit of sadness will make the tiniest microscopic spec of it grow, then once it is large enough, it goes into one of your meals, or crawls into your mouth, your nose, or... some place near the pelvic region, and turns you into one of them, and leaves you with only the feeling of memories. Where did they come from? In the time when witches and innocents were burned at the stake, and murdered in many other ways, a witch from that time, (her name I will keep unrevealed... for now) wanted revenge against the people who killed her brothers and sisters and the many innocents, so she secretly worked on a spell, married a man, and had a child, whom she used the spell on to make the first Feeder, she thought she was doing the child a favor by making him unable to feel all the pains and cruelties of the world. He was meant to feed off of and breed with Christians. That is what he did, and over time, more Feeders came into the world. After about 100 years, when the Feeders got clumped all into one area, conflicts started, so they eventually started to migrate over, eventually not feeding off of Christians alone but people of all religions. Now their prey does not need to be of a certain religion, nor do they have a preference, all they want is someone they can feed off of. (If you have any questions, contact me. More will be added over time, and remember to watch out for Feeders 


	78. Fisico no Forum

Teste-Cycles-4O usuário nos mostrou uma teoria de como é a mecânica da luz e o tempo. Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Você já ouviu falar de John Titus? Ele supostamente seria um viajante do tempo que apareceu em um fórum na internet, dando pistas de como seria o futuro. Algo parecido me ocorreu recentemente: conheci um participante de um fórum que dizia ser uma espécie de "físico teórico" nas horas vagas. Ele buscava entender como funcionava as leis da física, etc. E veio a mim, e a outros participantes do fórum, com essa "teoria" sobre a luz e o tempo (não é bem uma teoria, eu diria que é mais uma maneira de ensinar como o Universo funciona). Eu vou tentar repassar a teoria a vocês, nesse texto. A Relação Luz/Tempo de Stratovarius89 Stratovarius89 era o nome de usuário dele. A compreensão da teoria é bastante simples, já que não envolve nenhum cálculo, e eu simplifiquei ainda mais criando imagens para facilitar o entendimento. Então, vamos a ela: Stratovarius89 quis mostrar como o tempo é relativo por consequência da luz. Através da hipótese dele, sem nenhum cálculo ou coisa do tipo, é possível entender como seria uma "viajem no tempo", o que é a quarta dimensão, etc. É por causa da luz que o tempo existe, e para expressar essa teoria em imagens, eu usei um programa conhecido como "Powder Toy", um aplicativo gratuito parecido com o Powder Game do Dan-Ball, porém mais completo. Ele ensina como deveria ser efetuada uma viagem no tempo. Para isso, vamos escolher um evento simples: uma pessoa que levanta um dos braços. A imagem abaixo mostra as fases deste evento. Cena-1Cena-1 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Vemos ao lado uma pessoa levantando o braço esquerdo. Perceba que dividi o evento em três momentos: o primeiro, antes de ele ocorrer, com o braço ainda relaxado; o segundo momento ocorre no meio da ação, com o braço a meio caminho da posição final; o terceiro ocorre depois do término da ação, com o braço esquerdo estendido. Claro que eu poderia escolher infinitos momentos desse evento para representar, mas para simplificar as coisas, vamos definir esses como foco do estudo. Mas não esqueça que entre o primeiro e segundo momento, por exemplo, há outros infinitos momentos, bem como entre o segundo e terceiro momento. Cena-2 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Agora, na segunda imagem, vemos o homem e três faixas coloridas ao lado dele. Vamos supor que cada uma dessas faixas seja um grupo de fótons, ou basicamente, faixas de luz. Elas irão caminhar em direção ao homem e serão refletidas nele. Cena-3 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Por fim, esse "A" deitado representa o olho do observador. Tendo apresentado tudo isso, começamos a teoria. Antes de mais nada: o observador, bem como eu ou você, não enxerga O homem. Ele enxerga os raios de luz refletidos por ele. Suponhamos então que aquele raio de luz branco na última imagem, bata no homem quando ele está com o braço abaixado. Ele será refletido e chegará ao olho do observador, onde será decodificado na imagem do homem com o braço abaixado. Consideremos então que toda vez que um raio bate no homem, ele absorve uma "informação" que será decodificada pelo olho quando este receber o determinado raio. Cena-4 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Preste bastante atenção a esta imagem, agora. Vemos na extrema esquerda o olho do observador. No centro, vemos os quatro raios de luz do exemplo: o verde, o amarelo, o azul e o branco. E à direita está o homem com o braço abaixado. Pelo desenho, vemos claramente que o primeiro raio de luz a atingir o homem será o branco. Ele vai atingi-lo e quando o fizer, será refletido com a "informação" de que o homem está com o braço abaixado. Ao ser refletido, ele será direcionado ao olho do observador a esquerda, onde essa informação será codificada. O mesmo deveria acontecer com o raio de luz azul, certo? Errado. Porquê antes de atingir o corpo do homem, este já se encontra em um momento diferente, o momento 2. Cena-5 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Perceba que antes do raio azul atingir o homem, este mudou de posição. Perceba também que eu desenhei setas para indicar o sentido em que correm os raios de luz: o branco está indo em direção ao olho do observador, com a informação de que o homem está com o braço abaixado. Mas e o azul? Quando ele refletir no homem, vai receber outra informação. Ele irá codificar o momento em que o braço do homem está a meio caminho. Portanto, assim que, refletido, chegar aos olhos do observador, esta mensagem será codificada, logo depois da mensagem codificada do raio branco, onde o homem está de braço abaixado. Você já notou a sequência que se faz? Homem de braço abaixado - homem de braço meio levantado. Funciona como os frames de uma animação, e quem carrega esses frames são os raios de luz. Algo parecido ocorrerá com o raio de luz amarelo, logo depois. Cena-6 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Agora, o raio amarelo irá decodificar o frame com o homem com o braço lá em cima. E assim será refletido, e assim será decodificado pelo olho do observador. O raio verde pode ser esquecido, ele foi acrescentado sem querer às imagens. Então, como fica as informações? Assim: Raio Branco- Raio Azul- Raio Amarelo Braço embaixo- No meio- No topo. Esta é a sequência que os raios irão decodificar. Podemos esquecer o homem agora. Agora, peço que imagine que os raios, após setar suas informações no olho do observador, continuam seu caminho, com as mesmas informações. Cena-7 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Os três raios já atravessaram o olho do observador, e caminham todos para a esquerda, carregando as mesmas informações. Agora, façamos o seguinte: é o observador quem irá se mexer. Ele irá caminhar para a esquerda mais rápido do que os raios (mais rápido que a luz). O que acontece? Ele ultrapassa os raios, não é? Mas espere: o primeiro raio que ele vai ultrapassar nesse trajeto, agora, é o amarelo, que contém a informação do homem de braço levantado, certo? Então ele decodifica essa informação. Depois, ele ultrapassa o raio azul, que mostra o momento que o homem esteve de braço à meio caminho. E por fim ele ultrapassa o raio branco, que indica o momento que o homem está de braço relaxado. E então, como fica a sequência? Raio Amarelo- Raio Azul- Raio Branco Braço em pé- No Meio- Embaixo É a sequência de antes ao contrário! Ele enxerga como se o filme rodasse ao reverso! Depois que ultrapassa os raios, ele para, e se encontra de novo a esquerda dos raios de luz. Veja a imagem: Cena-8 Anthony BurbalAdded by Anthony Burbal Perceba a seta indicando onde o olho do observador estava antes de iniciar o movimento, e onde ele está depois. Mais uma vez, ele se encontra a esquerda dos raios, que continuam se movendo a esquerda. Se ele parar aqui, os raios vão atingir o olho dele naquela mesma primeira sequência. Ele irá rever o que já tinha visto. Mas não é um outro evento, semelhante ao primeiro. São os mesmos raios de luz que refletiram sobre o homem, logo, ele irá rever o mesmo evento de antes! Ele voltou no tempo, ao andar mais rápido que a luz. O que podemos tirar dessas conclusões? Bem, ao que parece, um corpo precisa de "luz" para existir. Oras, se só faz sentido pensar em tempo com a existência da luz, e toda matéria está sujeita a ação do tempo... todo corpo precisa de luz pra exitir. Mas que fique bem claro: a "luz" não é apenas a luz visível. Pode ser qualquer espécie de onda eletromagnética. Felizmente, TODO átomo produz alguma espécie de fóton, com alguma espécie de frequência, pois todo átomo vibra. E vibrações periódicas criam ondas, no caso, os fótons. Mas espera um pouco: o que aconteceria se um átomo tivesse sua temperatura reduzida a 0 Kelvin? Teoricamente não haveria vibração. Portanto não haveria produção de fótons, ou seja, não haveria luz. Logo, a matéria deixava de existir. Faz sentido: se E=mc² , o que ocorre aí é que toda a massa do corpo virou energia. Na verdade, toda a energia que o corpo podia produzir, foi produzida, na forma de fótons. Então, segundo a teoria de Stratovarius89, uma maneira de se tirar toda a energia do corpo, seria resfriando ele ao máximo. Voltando a velha fórmula de Einstein, é dito que quanto mais rápido, mais massa tem um corpo. E velocidade está intimamente ligada a energia cinética. Energia cinética, por sua vez, em um átomo, pode significar sua vibração. Sem vibração, sem energia cinética. Sem energia cinética, sem velocidade. Se mais velocidade implica mais massa, menos velocidade significa menos massa. Logo, nenhuma velocidade (Energia cinética) significa nenhuma massa. Logicamente faz sentido. 


	79. Flashing Before Your Eyes

Have you ever heard of the concept of your life flashing before your eyes? You've probably heard it around. That when you're finally knocking on Death's grim door, your mind recaps all the major events of your life. Everything your mind can think of to help relieve the stress of your untimely death. It's comforting, really. It's reassuring to know that even in death, you'll have that fond memory of prom night. You'll have that memory of your children, and grandchildren. It was such a shame that you never got to experience so many of life's greatest moments. Car Crash (2) MunchiemunchieAdded by Munchiemunchie That day, you weren't even looking... How old were you? 18? 24? It hardly matters now, I suppose. You've laid in that bed for days now, your family mourning over the loss of one of their own kin. Their tears moistening the sheets that cover your mangled, bloody body, from that tragic accident that was never intended to happen. What's left of your impact on this world of our now? A few fond memories with a couple close friends of yours, also standing beside your hospital bed, which would eventually become the eternal resting place of your mortal soul. What else have you accomplished? As you think through your life, you begin to relive memories. Sadly, you find that your years, while filled with happiness, were lonely. You lived your life, secluded behind a desk, staring at the bright screen connected to the expansive web of wires known as the internet. All those years, relived, but so lonely. There were some shreds of happiness, in an otherwise sad and dark life. All of these things, climaxing to that one fateful day. You weren't even looking, walking downtown for the first time all week to finally go visit your old high school sweetheart. If only you have check both sides of the roads, or that teenager hadn't been drinking. So many aspects of that last day, all leading you onto the path of that horrifying collision. The ambulance came quickly, rushing you to the hospital, where all your family rushed to in a flash. You begin to relive your life, once again... 


	80. Focus

Did you ever see one of those videos where you are asked to look for, or follow a specific thing throughout the video? Then, at the end, they revealed that as you were watching, something large and intrusive moved around in plain sight and you never even noticed it? It's frightening how often that happens, like how I just moved from the doorway into your room as you read this 


	81. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Everybody knows of the TV show known as "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends." We grew up with it since we were little and it has always made us smile and giggle, with the wacky antics from the many strange creatures known as "Imaginary Friends" who were the creation of children's imaginations. One of the main characters whom works in the Foster's Building is Frankie, a twenty-two year old girl who is the grand daughter of the Foster's Home, Madam Foster. She is usually in most episodes whether its a major or minor role, but is otherwise an often occurring character. But, despite this story's very happy theme, there is a darker side many people don't know of... The magical land of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends is little more than a figment of Frankie's imagination. Frankie Foster had autism. She grew up completely alone. She had no friends in her school and her parents barely paid her any mind. So, out of loneliness she created an imaginary friend to keep her company. His name was Mikey. Mikey looked like a large teddy bear with soft cuddly fur and big, adorable eyes. He was Frankie's only friend. While the other children played jump rope or played kickball at recess, Frankie and Mikey were in the back of the playground talking and playing. By 1937, Frankie was around 11 years old, and she still had Mikey at her side. But, having an imaginary friend in Junior High made her only laughed at more, though Frankie paid them no mind because she loved Mikey more than anything. However, her teacher began to notice Frankie's still childish ways and talked her parents about seeing a therapist. Frankie and family went to the therapist the next day and observed Frankie and Mikey. Frankie was terrified out of her mind, fearing what the strange people wanted with her. But Mikey continued to comfort his friend by hugging her in his big and fuzzy arms. Back in reality, Mr. and Mrs. Foster were given a vial of pills by the therapist. He had told them that once Frankie took these, her imaginary friend would be gone for good. Once the Foster family had gotten home, Mrs Foster crushed the dosage of pills into a fine powder and mixed them into Frankie's chocolate milk for dinner, and unknowingly Frankie had consumed the dosage each and every night. As the poor girl was given the pills, Frankie began to see less and less of Mikey. He didn't go to school with her as much, he wasn't there on the blacktop at school to giggle at her jokes every day and he wasn't there to cuddle and hug each and every night. Until one day, Mikey was gone forever. Distraught at losing her only friend, Frankie began to go into a shell. She would not speak to anyone. She would spend hours after school standing on the blacktop to see if her friend would come back and she would get up in the middle of the night to sneak out and look for him. One day, Frankie had seen her mother crushing the pills and putting them in her chocolate milk. Curious, when Mrs. Foster left the room, Frankie walked into the kitchen and pulled the vial of pills from the counter and very slowly read the label. "Pills for Foster, Frankie. Give two pills daily. Will stop visions within 2 weeks." Then, after hearing a shout, Frankie turned to see her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her face red with rage. Shouting words that Frankie could not understand, but hearing the hostile and scary tone in her mother's voice, Frankie's eyes began to water up and tear as her mother shouted more and more until she snatched the vial of pills from Frankie's hands before smacking her small child across the face, and then her yelling had finally stopped. A great, red welt covered the side of Frankie's face as her mother tried to soothe her, but Frankie screamed like a banshee and ran out the door. As she ran down the road in the dimming sky, Frankie made her way to the run down section of her town. Most buildings of this section were either abandoned or so run down that many people didn't inhabit the place. Slowing down from exhaustion, Frankie was now scared. With the scary run down buildings and the slowly approaching darkness, Frankie had not a clue of what to do - until she turned around. Before her was a gigantic house, looking almost like a great castle. Its many colored (but slightly shabby) multicolored paint that decorated the walls made it look absolutely beautiful. Smiling with a large, stupid-looking grin, Frankie ran up the front steps into the great house and opened up the broken front doors. Inside were many kinds of old furniture, covered in layers of dust, holes from moths and rats and an odor of mildew. It looked like a haunted mansion to the normal person. But to Frankie, this was a Wonderland. - - - About two weeks later, the effect of the pills eventually wore off but despite of this, Mikey never returned to Frankie. Rather than be sad that her old friend was gone for good, Frankie decided to make new friends to keep her company her new mansion. Soon, the friends we know and love began to spring up: Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Edwardo, Mr Harriman, and many, many more. But what about Mac and Madam Foster? Mac was a depiction of Frankie's possible younger brother. Around 1933, when Frankie was 7, Mrs. Foster was expecting her second child. Frankie's parents wanted to try to have another child in hopes that they could have a "normal" child. The entire Foster family was thrilled to have another child, including Frankie. But, by the time the baby was due, something went horribly wrong: during childbirth, the umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around the baby's neck like a noose and it was suffocated to death. Despite the baby dying, the family gave him a name: Mac. And because of this incident, Mac was an image on what Frankie's younger brother would have been like if he had lived. Madam Foster was based off Frankie's actual Grandmother. She acted almost exactly like Madam Foster, sweet, funny and a bit odd. Frankie's Grandmother loved Frankie dearly, even if she was mentally handicapped. She often made cookies and sweets for Frankie, or little toys. But in 1936, when Frankie was 9, her grandmother was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. She died 6 months later. - Many years passed and Frankie still lived in the great mansion, making many more imaginary friends to fill her home. Many crazy antics filled her days in the home, and she was happier than she had ever been in her life. She was truly happy. But, all that was about to change. In the early 1950's, the town had ordered the mansion to be demolished so a playground can be built over the large amount of real estate that covered the property. Many people objected to the demolition of the house, as it has existed for almost 200 years. But, little could be done and the house was to be torn down. One day in 1952 while Frankie was trying to stop Bloo during one of his goofball antics, a large wrecking ball and construction crew were coming down the road. Driving up onto the large lawn, the large, iron ball was swung back and forth, back and forth. Frankie was chasing Bloo, until she stopped in front of a large window and saw the wrecking ball hurtle towards her. That was the last thing she ever saw. 


	82. Theory Category D-F Is Done!

Alright, Theory Category D-F is finally finished! YAY! Up next is G-J!


	83. The Ganzfeld Experiment

Hello, it's Evra again. I'm going to talk about the Ganzfeld Experiment again. Since the Ganzfeld Experiment can yield some interesting and sometimes scary results, I thought I could talk a bit more about what's behind my true story, The Ganzfeld Attempt. This is something that you can do with family and friends, and I'm pretty sure it won't cause any permanent damage to your brain, unless your house is haunted or something... Ganzfeld Experiment The original purpose of this experiment is to test ESP (Extra-sensory Perception), or, pretty much, see if someone is a psychic. This was big in the 1960s and 1970s. Now, people can do it just to see what EvraVon53Added by EvraVon53 Now, in order to do this, you'll need a ping pong ball split evenly across the middle, a good pair of noise-isolating headphones, a comfortable chair, and an mp3 (or any sound) recording of pink or white noise (preferably white) (try Simply ). You'll also need a good source of red light. As the picture above depicts, you'll put the red ping pong balls over your eyes, and have the red light shone over you so that you see nothing but red. You'll have white noise playing in your headphones so that the noise will be the only thing you can hear. Make sure someone is with you. Have the person ask you questions, and most importantly don't fall asleep. During many of my experiments, people would hallucinate. Some description of the hallucinations were really interesting. Sometimes the results were just plain creepy. "For a while, I saw nothing but blue-ish grey-ish fog. I thought to myself, this is nonsense. After a while, I was 'off'. Completely absent-minded! All of the sudden I was holding some chalk. I was writing some kind of math formula - and this was all really clear! Then it disappeared." "I can see his face. It's still really expressive. Many colours..." "To the right, A mannequin suddenly appeared. He was in all black, and had a narrow head, fairly broad shoulders, long arms - very long arms, and a relatively small trunk. He approached me, stretching out his hands, very large, very big... He stayed for a while, and went away, slowly, where he came from..." (Slenderman..?) Now, less half the time, (in my experiments) the subject would speak. Most of the time you would have no idea what they were talking about. About twenty percent of the time, I would ask them questions and they would answer, at the right time and addressing the question correctly. It's really neat, but it's strange. There's no way to explain it. Try it. There are also a few theories about how you can contact spirits in this state, or how your subconscious mind comes to life through this. Here's what I think: Ganzfeld phenomena is associated with psi. I don't mean pounds per square inch, I mean the 23rd Greek letter: The one that refers to all kinds of psychic phenomena, experiences, or events that are related to the mind, and can't be explained by known principles. Psi all paranormal and can't be explained, therefore Ganzfeld phenomena cannot very well be explained. I also think that Ganzfeld phenomena isn't the only think associated with psi either. Monks that can meditate for days at a time without eating or sleeping, oracles from long ago, and priests that pray for hours and have visions are all associated with the same phenomena, psi. Now this is all really cool stuff, even though nobody I've met can explain it. Some people have had terrifying experiences, but nobody has ever been damaged or stuck in a trance or anything. If you are into paranormal reality theories like I am, then I encourage you to try this out. 


	84. The Ganzfeld Experiment Part 2

My name is Evra Vonstock. This pasta is a retelling of what happened in my dorm room after I decided to give the experiment a try. You may want to read my other pasta, Ganzfeld Experiment, that describes the procedure before reading this. If you don't, I explain it anyway... The Ganzfeld Experiment Screen Shot 2012-05-10 at 10.52.11 PMOur crude setup EvraVon53Added by EvraVon53 Before I begin, I'll explain what the Ganzfeld experiment is. The Ganzfeld experiment was used as a technique to test for ESP (extrasensory perception). It was used in the field of parapsychology which was big in the 1970s. The point of the Ganzfeld effect is to put you into sensory deprivation (removal of stimuli to the senses). This is usually done by putting half-ping pong balls over a subject's eyes and having red light shone over them. The subject also wears a pair of noise-isolating headphones and has white or pink noise played. This goes on for thirty minutes and a person tries to send a message by speaking to the person while everything is recorded by hand or by video. We made a few alterations to the procedures to better fit to what we had to work with (using a bed instead of a chair, speaking to him for only ten minutes, but keeping under sensory depriviation the same way as the original experiment.) I found a red light bulb and a ping pong ball upstairs in the dorms. When I had come up with the idea, my roommate, Travis, had wanted this to be done to him because, apparently, there have been sayings that strange things happen to people within the Ganzfeld effect. (I'm pretty sure he just wanted an artificial "high") The experiment was kind of interesting. Most of the experiment was recorded - definetely the parts that were of interest; I may or may not upload the video, however - the recording quality is rather shameful. Regrettably, about four other people heard about the experiment and decided to come in and watch. We started the experiment with two laptops with white noise, in case the other crashed. The spectators became a major distraction. This was because before the start, Travis said that he hoped the Ganzfeld effect caused him pornographic hallucinations. Travis was under and I know he could not hear them, and they left around minute 15. We (Paul stayed) had decided to extend the experiment to 45 minutes rather then 30. At minute 20, Travis raised his arm and seemed to mutter to himself... This caught us by surprise. I let this continue for one minute before asking questions - totally random questions such as "Where are you from?", What are you doing?", "Why are you here?" He responded to all of them on queue, and would sometimes be writing in the air with his right hand. It was not until the minutes toward the end where Travis began to answer the questions I asked him, even though not correctly, he usually addressed the question. But then... He started asking me questions... He asked eerie things like "Who are they?" a few times as well as "Why are they here?", "When are they coming?", and "Can they be stopped?" I came up with random answers, kind of disturbed by this. After asking him "Who are you referring to" and getting no response other than "Them" or "They", I let him write in the air for another few minutes before switching the lights back on. I asked Travis what he remembered. He said that he remembered his vision going to black, but not all the way (normal) and having a creepy experience. He said he was possibly dreaming/hallucinating/visualizing normal socialising, but remembering nothing else. We had the conversations recorded and he knew about none of them. He had no idea why he said the things he said or how he was able to. This whole thing creeped me out - not anymore, however. Travis hasn't been himself since that day though. I've become disconnected from him since then, probably because I'm not his roommate anymore. I would always remind him of the experiment, fooling with him, saying "You're strong subconscious will eventually steal your whole mind, and you will cease to be Travis and be some insane being," which horrified him. But things like this experiment just aren't natural... I think we should all face it and stop trying to disprove it: There are just some things in this world you just can't explain. 


	85. Garfeild Is A Lie

Garfield is delusional from the murder of his friend. The entire strip is a lie, created by Jim Davis to mask the guilt of the friend he murdered in cold blood. For years, Davis has been slowly losing his grip on reality and putting his existential crisis into the daily funnies. And people buy into this lie, day after day after day. Let me explain. Ever since the 80's, Garfield has been living a lie. It all began when Lyman, a character who was in the strip since launch, mysteriously disappeared from the series. Following his disappearance, the strip began to devolve more and more into unrealism. The titular cat began to walk on two legs, act more human-like, and interact with Jon in a more casual fashion. This was a large departure from the cliché, harmless cat humor seen in earlier strips. This all culminated in a strip in the late 80's, in which Garfield wakes up to an alternate reality. Jon is gone, Odie is probably dead, and the house he lives in is abandoned. He slowly begins to starve, lost in a time that he no longer knows. In order to escape, Garfield uses the power of denial to summon back his old pals. He creates a comforting illusion, where he continues to dwell to this day. Jim Davis is Garfield. In the early 80's, a friend whom he lost contact with for a few years decided to visit for one night, back in town from a trip. But what was supposed to be a few beers with a buddy turned into cold-blooded murder. Jim became downright murderous when his friend reminded him of childhood memories that were best left forgotten. Memories of abuse, memories of violence... it was too much for Davis. He broke down, fueled by alcohol, and began to repeatedly bash in the skull of his friend with a beer bottle. He did so until it was nothing but a bloody pulp, a mush of brains and pus. His friend's dog began to bark and yelp at Jim, and so he silenced him by throwing the dog against the wall and kicking it into submission. The dog lived, but was traumatized and happily stupid after the accident. All the while, Davis' cat watched in apathy, staring at the whole incident, unaffected. Because he was the only one Davis cared about that was left, he began to treat his cat as a person. Talking to him, letting him eat at the table... he became insane. In 1989, a breaking point was reached. His cat died, and Davis was all alone. His dead friend's dog had run off and since found a loving home with a three-person family a few counties down, where he lived out the rest of his days. Being alone, Davis crafted the demented "Alone" Garfield strips. He demonstrated his ability to conjure an illusion, a lie to live because the truth was too ugly. To this day, Davis lives this lie in his own head. In truth, these were the last strips Davis created as a free man, because he was soon found out for the murder. From an institution, he writes the strips, giving out the occasional interview that is uncharacteristically happy. To him, his friend simply left. His cat is alive, and the dog is playfully causing mischief. Jim Davis is lost in his own head, living a lie until the day he draws his last breath. Spread this story. The people must know. 


	86. Genetics Dissemination

We are aware that humanity is breaking genetic life and reconfiguring them for medical purposes, but life has balances no matter the case, there could be disadvantages at hand if there were modified life, it could result in a bad case such as a zombie apocalypse as we would all know, or other epidemics. I worked for a big government organization, the name is of course classified; we were undergoing tests, finding ways to cure as it may recall to you as 'cancer' the one thing that's most fond of doing, but fraction of the human population would at least say "Let's not bend nature any further than it should be." Were bound to neglect a demand to get to the great or good. Progress going well, very well; reversing tissue like the principle of reverse osmosis, after months of good progress it started to back fire, results of necrosis, original tissues were being destroyed and recreated into something inhumane, this cure was irreparable we would have to start from scratch again; this irony of a cure evolved over days, it started to being airborne, people were catching it, some developed immunity to this virus, the whole facility was under martial law. Luckily I survived that disaster and was document everything in my head; I would enlighten you more, but it's only a matter of time until they find I'm exposing information to the public. 


	87. Gengar and Clefable

Gengar and Clefable have, through trademarking and beta art, been proven to have been some of the earliest Pokémon made. (Coincidentally, they are also some of the first Pokémon when you list the original 151 by index number, with Gengar appearing shortly after Clefable.) Also, Clefairy was originally going to be the mascot of Pokémon (instead of Pikachu), so it was going to be a pretty important Pokémon. Gengar is known as the "Shadow Pokémon", but what exactly is it a shadow of? Take a look at a picture of Clefable, and then one of Gengar. Their body shapes are almost exactly alike, with the only major difference being that Clefable has a curl for its hair and tail, while Gengar has spikes. However, the shadow of an upright spiral like Clefable's tail would only be a line, or a Shado assassinxAdded by Shado assassinx Now look at their typings. One of normal-type, and the other has ghost-type. Due to their immunities, neither of them could hit the other with STAB attacks, since they'd just be immune to each other. Have you ever tried to hit your shadow 


	88. Hey Arnold Reality

Hey Arnold was a show about a boy with an oddly-shaped head, Arnold, and his group of eccentric friends who got together every day and enjoyed all the innocence of being a kid. Some episodes were about school, others were just about friendship, and sometimes they would go on exciting adventures. Every episode there would be a minor conflict, 28 minutes of solving it, and then a life lesson that brought all the friends closer. I don't even know where to start as far as how this show affected me. First off, it contained the most obscure insult towards anyone's physical appearance I've heard, and to this day I've still instinctively called people "football heads" whenever they do something stupid. Also, it hosted one of the coolest bedrooms in television history. Not only was Arnold's room accessible through the ceiling of the hallway, it had a couch that flipped out from the wall, an alarm clock powered by a potato, and a bookshelf that doubled as a ladder leading up to the roof. I was excited when my dad finally installed a light switch on my wall, and then this kid has a universal remote that controls everything! But if you dig deeper, Hey Arnold was much more than a show about friends and their youthfulness. In reality, those kids were poor as fuck! They were living in the ghetto of New York in shitty boarding houses, and there was a highway that ran right over their neighborhood. Arnold's family had the distinction of being landlords of a boarding house that accommodated some of the strangest people. The kids would play stickball, and there was even one episode about a "stoop kid." Stickball + house stoops = poor. Everyone knows that. And to make things official, Arnold's school was called "P.S. 118." It didn't even have a real name! Hey Arnold also had one of the first token ghetto black kids, Gerald, a "cool kid" who always wore a #33 sports shirt. Gerald was Arnold's best friend, but more importantly, sported the most gangster haircut ever. And Gerald was a gangster, there was no arguing. For those of you who watched the show as intensely as I did, you would realize that Gerald is the one who knows all the town's urban legends, getting his stories from a source called "Fuzzy Slippers." Does this seem sketchy to anyone else? The #33 uniform that Gerald wore could easily be associated with Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Patrick Ewing, or Scottie Pippen, all gangster ass basketball players. Not only were the kids of Hillwood shit poor, they were mentally insane. Arnold's friend, Helga, had a massive crush on him. But this secret love was far past hair-pulling and name-calling. Helga had a fucking SHRINE of Arnold, complete with pieces of chewed gum and strands of hair. You know who does shit like that? Psychotic murderers. This show taught us that even if you lived in the projects of New York, you were still able to have fun and be a kid. 


	89. Hey Arnold Theory

About every '90s kid knows the Nickelodeon series,"Hey Arnold". The show about a small boy with an odd shaped head. That's about the first thing you notice, the oddly shaped heads the characters have. We'll get back to that later on. I want to tell you one thing first. The show isn't fiction. It has all happened. That's why there are a lot of life lessons in it. Arnold is a boy who lives in a 'fictional' city. The city actually is New York. The poor area of New York, it's clearly visible that Arnold lives in a ghetto. He's just a poor orphan living in with his grandparents Gertie and Phil. Well, he BELIEVES he's an orphan. He actually is the child of the people he believes to be his grandparents. The grandparents are mentally unstable and told Arnold that his real parents, of normal age, died in a plane crash. That's not true at all. Because Gertie and Phil were old when they 'made' Arnold, he was born with a few conditions. One of them is hydrocephalus. That the reason his head has such an odd shape. There's one type of hydrocephalus, the one Arnold suffers from, that's called the Arnold Chiari syndrome. That's the reason why the creators decided to call the boy Arnold. Gertie and Phil themselves are mentally unstable. This is because of their age. This is also the reason why Phil sexually abused Arnold. Phil says to Arnold that it's totally normal that a 'grandparent' does this kind of stuff to their grandchildren. Arnold is being bullied for his oddly shaped head. This is where another condition Arnold has comes in. Because of Gertie's and Phil's old age, Arnold suffers from several psychological conditions. This makes him see things that aren't there. Because he's bullied a lot, he escapes to an imaginary world, with imaginary friends. That's the reason the other characters have weird shaped heads too. It makes him feel like he's normal, and no one can pick on him because of his head. This also is the reason why Arnold believes that his parents are his grandparents, and that his real parents died in a plane crash. His condition makes him believe that it is reality. But the reality behind the series is way worse. It is reality. It tells the story about a poor boy living in New York. It's all based on facts. When the creator got lost in New York he accidentally got in to the poor area. It was really late, so he decided to stay at a hotel. Then he came across a 9-year old boy, the child of two people who were clearly too old to have children. He saw that the boy was mentally unstable, and he believed in all the things he made up. The creator decided to talk to the boy. He felt really sorry for the boy when he discovered the boy only had imaginary friends and would die if he didn't get medical care quickly. He felt like he needed to do something. So he asked the boy if he could tell his story, and then he'd make sure that the boy's life would become better. But he didn't. He just used the sad story for a TV programme. He just took advantage of it. All the misery was so successful as a children's' programme. He became rich and didn't care about the poor boy suffering. He did not tell anyone about the way he came up with the idea for the series. He knew that if the truth would come out, it would all be done for him. No one would support a programme created by someone who became rich over the misery of someone else. The secret was well kept for so many years. But when it all came out to one of the important people from the nickelodeon found out, the show immediately got canceled. So, now you know it all. Where the idea came from, what it really is about and why it ended. The boy probably is dead by now, we can't help him anymore. But please, make sure no one takes advantage of someone else's misery ever again. We can help all those poor kids in ghettos, but not by making a programme about them. 


	90. IKnowHowThe Black-Eyed Children Are Made

I know how black-eyed children are created, and I know what they do to the people who can't tell you their stories because they let them in. Now I know what you may be thinking... 'How could you possibly know this? Or what they do? If you experienced it you'd be gone.' but I swear this is the truth and they are real. I know because I almost became one.. I guess I should start at the beginning but it was years ago so I might not be as detailed as I'd like to be... Also I have chosen to use different names for personal reasons. It started when I was about five, and I was really active. I had gotten a bike for my birthday so I rode around my neighborhood a lot and hung out with my friends. But for a little kid I was always really spooked out about everything, like whenever I was playing on my swing set I always felt like someone was watching me... But there was never anyone I could see. My parents said it was because I would watch scary movies so I believed them and ignored that feeling, but it always made my stomach churn in the worst of ways. One day, I was playing in a ditch with my friend, Julie, and for a split second as I was running I thought I saw a black figure in front of me. I stopped and fell back so I wouldn't hit the creature but when I stood back up, all that was there was me and Julie. I again ignored the scene, thinking maybe it was a shadow? Or something else like maybe a ghost was haunting me, but little did I know it was much worse. After the incident at Julie's I became extremely aggressive and irritable, yelling at anyone for no reason and throwing tantrums whenever I found the chance. I also lied excessively for no reason at all, telling my mother I was beat up at school and that children bullied me when actually I was very popular. I would get in trouble constantly and at the time I had no idea why. Then I saw the figure again. It was late at night, I think maybe December? So it was pretty cold. I had recently watched 'The Ring' so I was reading books to keep me awake.. And there he was, peering into my window. He knocked persistently before he opened my window for me and entered awkwardly, being that he had extremely long limbs. He told me that he was my true father and that he wanted me back and even though I knew it couldn't be true, I felt myself hypnotized by his pale face, blank and smooth. Now this is where it starts to get hazy so please bear with me. I remember climbing out the window and walking for a very long time, blacking out on occasion but my body continuing forward. I finally snapped out of it when I was in a forest, which was strange because I didn't live near any forest so I guess I had walked for a VERY long time. The man appeared once again and caressed my cheek with care before he grasped me by my neck and brought me up to his face to look me in the eye, even though he didn't have any. Now I think he said some sort of incantation that I don't quite remember but after that I felt my heart lurch. It was like a heart attack and I couldn't breathe. I cried for my mom and dad, but after a while I think I stopped. The man's laughter rang in my ears and I heard other laughter too, of children who had emerged from the trees, and when I say that I mean they literally stepped out of the trees. I was suddenly dropped by the man falling about ten feet to my death before I jumped up in my bed. 'It was just a dream.' I had thought, thinking the man was based off of a twisted version of Samara (the girl from The Ring). For the next few years or so my life got progressively worse. My sister started abusing me, my parents got divorced, my mother began neglecting me... And I was even sexually abused. How could I have possibly connected all of these to something that happened to me when I was five? That's just silly.. But last night I saw him again... The man.. He was staring right at me while I was getting a midnight snack like I usually do. I got that churning feeling like I used to on the swings and I knew, my dream was real. I didn't wake up until my dad came home from work the next day and he had found the front door open when he had awoken. I wrote this because I think that he I turns kids into black-eyed children, that he is their true father. That the children knock on doors and find people who have terrible lives, or people who are trying to get pregnant. And when they let the children in they curse you to have a child indebted to him and the reason no one ever knows what the children do is because they forget. It's a cycle... but I think because I escaped he's come back for me. He wants me and I can feel eyes all over me. They are watching me, all of them. I won't join them I won't. I'm glad I could get this onto here so people will know. Never let the children in please because they aren't innocent or lost. They are clever and psychotic so don't even answer the door, because they'll find a way in. And if you see one... With messy short black hair, a pale heart-shaped face, and a worn out 'Blood on the Dance Floor' T-shirt... Please shoot them... Please. ~~This Pasta was written by Calciferblue 


	91. Influences

Ever since I was young, I've always been fairly interested in the way people think and how people make their decisions. But the type of people that I had always held great interest for was the depressed people, or more specifically, the suicidal people. What really drives them to kill themselves? Is it their depression? Is it from extreme levels of stress? Or is there some sort of external influence, perhaps an influence so subtle people generally don't notice them? The possibilities are endless and I've recently embarked on a fact-finding mission of sorts to get a greater insight behind suicides. After hours of interviewing numerous depressed, suicidal people, I made a slight breakthrough whilst reviewing one of the tapes during the interview of a particularly disturbed lady. She displayed all the usual symptoms of any depressed person, but what caught my attention was actually during one of her frequent lapses of silence. She would tilt her head to her left, always to the same side and her eyebrows would furrow slightly, almost as if she were concentrating on something. During this time, she would completely ignore me. What was even more baffling was the almost invisible, dark figure hovering behind her. I swear I saw no such thing during the interview. Judging from her actions, it was almost as if she was communicating with it, or more specifically, listening to it. This same odd incident was apparent in only a couple other patients, both also from the same hospital as the first woman. It was baffling- I couldn't find any reasonable explanation for this. Puzzled but intrigued, I called up the hospital, only to realize that the three patients had committed suicide the night after the interviews had occurred. The methods of death were the same- all three had jumped out of their windows. Up till today, I still have no logical explanation for the mysterious dark figures- were these ghosts or just a trick of the camera? Were the deaths a result of what these figures had said? And finally- are our decisions based solely on ourselves, or are we unknowingly being influenced by unseen forces among us? That, is the real question. 


	92. Inspector Gadget

Inspector-gadget RobotkatAdded by Robotkat Okay, well. Obviously, Inspector Gadget can't be the man's real name. Whoever he was, he was a regular human who worked for the cops or whatever. Well I think that while on the job, something happened to him. Some terrible accident. Some explosion or collapse that left him completely destroyed. Once the cops found this, the chief (the guy in the show all of the time) decided to do something never before attempted. They used the newest and most secret technology to recreate this man with super human powers (sorta like the bionic man or whatever). They programmed this robot version of the inspector to look and sound just like him, even to think like him. He was programmed with the very best AI and all. He continued working for the company, even watched over his niece and dog, just like the real human version did. The only problem with all of this was that he didn't die in the accident. No, the real human version survived, only he was changed. The accident deformed him, warped his brain, and made him see things differently. Once he discovered that they had replaced him with a robot doppelganger, he swore to destroy it no matter what it took. They had taken his life away and replaced it with a robot, that they now call Inspector Gadget. The human version decided to use everything he had and knew to fight against this robot version, and to do evil to the company that had ruined his life. He also changed his name. Now he is known as Dr. Claw. You never see his face because it is the face of Inspector Gadget, only deformed from the accident. 


	93. JFK

The assassination of John F. Kennedy started a macabre chain that continues to this day. Oswald killed Kennedy, and Jack Ruby killed Oswald; this much we do know. What many people aren't aware of is how far it continued after that. In 1967 while awaiting retrial for the murder of Lee Harvey Oswald, Ruby died in Parkland Hospital (the place of death of both Oswald and JFK), some say due to the negligence of the doctor overseeing him. A few years following this, that same doctor died in an auto accident while on his way home. The driver of the car that struck him would make a full recovery, though the medical costs would bankrupt him and drive him to a life of crime. A store owner acting in self-defense would be the one to claim his life, and so on. Few have kept full track of the chain up until now, or how far from Dallas it has actually traveled, but many believe it still continues on after this! Fewer still are sure if it started with Oswald and JFK, or if perhaps it goes further back than that... betraying some unknown transgression from President Kennedy's past. Just be careful out there. 


	94. Keeping You Alive

Images (10)-0 Goohbear500Added by Goohbear500 Fear is an unpleasant emotion caused by the feeling of something being harmful or mysterious and unknown. Many people yearn for all forms of fear to leave them, thinking that they can accomplish anything. This is a correct assumption, but not in the way that you would think. Over millions of years, the Human race has been adapting and evolving to cope with changes in the environment. The main change that our species has had to deal with is the introduction of new predators. This has made our race adapt out of fear, making us fear the dark, which was where most of our past predators lurked. Without fear, you would have no hesitation for any action you were about to commit, making the possibilities endless. But fear is what keeps us alive. Fear is what takes over when we look at a blazing fire or down at the ground from the top of a cliff. Many people argue that common sense would take over fear in these situations, but those people are forgetting something. Common sense is created by fear. You are scared heights, so it has been planted in your brain that heights are a bad thing, a common sense created by fear. Fear is your friend, not your foe. Without this evolutionary adaptation, would you even be reading this right now? 


	95. Krampus

Our universe is built upon the number two. In our cells, DNA is composed of two helical threads, matter has it's opposite, antimatter. Computers run on a code built on two digits, one and zero. Likewise, mythology is built around good and evil, two forces that oppose each other in both action and purpose. God has his counterpart, Satan. Jesus has his opposite in the Anti-Christ. This pattern even shows up in polytheistic mythology; Thor has his counterpart, Loki, and the Olympian gods in Greek mythology have their opposites in the Titans. However, one of our most popular mythological figures, Santa Claus, has lost the tale of his opposite. Called Krampus, this being dealt out punishments to the wicked children of the world. For the particularly nasty children, the Krampus administered the harshest of punishments: abduction and death. Over time, as mankind's command of its realm expanded, our technologies and our own actions took the places that were once held by mythological beings. Nowadays, parents indulge their children with gifts, displacing the old Santa Claus. However, there exist parents who snap and do unthinkable things to their children. Every year, our news media broadcasts stories of parents who went over the edge. Almost like they were possessed by a demon... With no Santa Claus to reward the righteous, and no punishment for the wicked, both forces are unleashed indiscriminately against good and evil alike. For every naughty child rewarded, a counterbalance must exist. Yin must have a Yang. 


	96. Life and Death's Warm Embrace

We are all born, we all live and we all die. We can all try to avoid our final hour, but even the strongest of us crumbles in time. The sweet song of the spring robins will eventually turn into the macabre tones of an organ for us all. We are only born to die. Through the millennial, man has asked himself, "What of my existence? Why am I here?" The answer has been here for all time. Nothing. We don't have any purpose nor does anything else here on our wretched, scarred world. Each hour, we decay until we succumb to life's twisted game. Religion only pacifies and provides comfort to those who cannot accept their doom without it. Most everything we know of in this fragile reality of ours is an invention of our ancestors. We built our world, and not a piece of will matter in the future. If we vanished this moment, It would only take 10,000 years to wipe our progress clean. We are supposedly the epitomy of evolutionary success, the product of time and primates, yet it would take only 10,000 years to wipe us away completely. I care not a thing about this world, for my heart is dead and decayed inside. As is yours, dear reader. Never forget: you will die. You do not know when, nor does anyone else. Embrace your fall from grace with a smile. 


	97. The GTA Theory

Grand Theft Auto IV, as you probably know, is a very popular sandbox third person shooter. In the game, you play as Niko Bellic, an illegal immigrant who travels to the USA from an unnamed Eastern European country.

The game itself is normarstly, the game takes place on a series of islands that are seemingly in the middle of the ocean. You know that itt travel anywhere outside of the **and **dies a prison right there in the game.

The third odd part of the game is the background and role of the main character. Nikos village and orchestrated a mass murder that killed all of Nikos prospective love interest Kate (according to the playert leave. He cans in Hell.


	98. The God Theory

There are many theories to explain the great unknown. Some people turn to science, others religion. And of course there are those that just shove both aside and say that life as we know it just happened (though this theory turns back to science in the end [See Darwinism.)Cima da Conegliano, God the Father Darkheart135Added by Darkheart135 Many different countries and races have had religion for as long as there has been recorded history, and in the more recent times of intercontinental travel, there have been reports of "black holes", places where boats and planes just disappear off the face of the earth. The most famous being the Bermuda Triangle. No one knows why these places exist, or even how they exist. But there is one theory, spoken in little more than whispers due to its controversial subject matter. It is referred to, by some, as The God Theory. Contents [show] History of the God Theory It is said that during the reign of King Henry VIII, three high-standing Bishops (this was before the creation of The Church of England) were called into a private meeting. No one knows what was said during this meeting, with only the four men in the room. However, after the meeting concluded, the Bishops where quickly taken aboard a mysterious ship and never seen again. According to one of the Bishop's diaries, found in the late 1890's during a restoration of one of Henry's manors, the King had been acting peculiarly in the months leading up to when they were called in to counsel the king. He had been rambling in Mass, talking about how God was Man Made, and how he would make a far better God than any that the Romans and Hebrews had made. The bishop, who was also practiced in medicine took it as insanity setting in, and ordered that the Henry be bled to allow the demons causing his insanity to escape. After bleeding the King several times in the month, the King's ramblings stopped and the Bishop declared Henry sane. It was only a month later that the three bishops disappeared. There are many differing theories as to what happened to these bishops. One was that Henry sent them to a harsh and savage land as a form of exile from the British Isles, and as punishment for speaking out against the Head of State. Another is that the Bishops were simply going back to Rome and assume similar roles in the Vatican. Then, of course, there is The God Theory. In the Beginning The God Theory states that the ship the Bishops boarded was a prisoner ship, a floating prison where convicts were forced to languish on the open sea as punishment for whatever crimes, imagined or real, the "passengers" may or may not have committed. On this ship, there were six convicts: three men and three women. Among the crew itself, there were a handful of sailors, two guards, the captain and the Bishops. The first stop was in fact, Rome. While the ship waited in dock, the three Bishops were taken to the Vatican City where they were ushered into a meeting with Pope Leo X. This meeting was documented, although the scroll that it was documented on is close to destroyed. What can be gotten from the scroll however, could change the way people look at religion forever. What remains of the scroll says: "Sit autem tres viri isti in desolationem eo quod tribus insulis et refutare Dominium Deum nostrum. Aenean sit amet est et salvandi omnes evidentiam posteris, et sciant non minus virtute omnipotentis." This translates to: "Let these three men travel to three desolate islands and attempt to disprove our Lord God. All evidence of this test is to be documented and saved so that future generations will not fail to know the power of the Almighty." This is when the three Bishops go back to the ship and never again are seen. Everything from here is based purely on speculation, although, with such conditions, it would not surprise me if they are in fact, true. Genesis 1:27 - 31 AKA The Sixth Day of Creation. It is believed that the Bishops were dropped off to three differing islands, each with one male and one female prisoner. These islands were tropical in atmosphere and devoid of human life. It is hypothosised that each Bishop, on his own island then hypnotised their prisoners effectively erasing their memories of any previous life. The Bishops would then name the male Adam, and the female Eve. The rest, as they say, is history. Some hypothesise that when "Adam and Eve" were hypnotised, that the hypnosis caused them to only be able to hear the Bishop. Time would go on as usual, and left with no means to leave the island, a civilisation was born. Now due to the hypnosis, it is theorised that when the each pair of "Adam and Eve's" had their children, the children could, at first see the Bishop, as well as hear. But, after constant insistence by their parents and constant ignorance from the Bishops, any children born would no longer see him, just hear him if he chose to speak as God. Time passed and obviously, the Bishops would die. They of course were only human. Whether the new race of humans were able to see his body when he died, no one knows. But it is theorised that as time went by, that the prisoners or "Adam and Eve's" became things of myth, or even worshiped as the forebearers of the "Human Race" It is said stories were written and songs. Some would also have supposedly conversed with their God. And thus a religion was born. For thine is the Kingdom, and the Power, and the Glory for ever and ever, Amen. Of course, no one has heard from these people, and if they have met them, they have not returned from their encounters, And this is where the theory of the triangles comes from. Think of the stories you hear of alien encounters. They tend to fly strange air ships or in some instances come from the water itself, correct? What if, for example, when these people were left to fend for themselves on these islands, they didn't for example, evolve. In some way, they were still human, but had certain characteristics changing in them which would... "transform" them a new form of the human race. And if they were to see a civilized human, imagine what they would think. Time traveler? Perhaps. Alien or demonic being? Most likely. Now maybe when these people saw the race set up by Henry VIII, they chose to join them, And why not? They were most likely a peaceful, relaxed race. Or maybe when the natives saw the civilized people and equipment, they attacked. Seeing this civilized race as a threat. Some people can travel through these "triangles" unharmed, coming clean through them. Others disappear forever, And of course there are the reports of islands being seen in the distance. Usually uncharted. Yet, they never do get charted. Conclusion Keeping this in mind, including the brief mention of alien encounters, is it possible that the world's religions were created by a superior alien race? Keep in mind, in the Bible it is said God made us in his image. Well why not? Don't give it too much though on my account though. After all, it's only a theory. 


	99. The Insites

People laugh. They laugh at me just because they dont understand why I talk to my backpack. Why I feed my backpack. Why I never let anyone take my backpack. The teachers make it seem like they get it, but I know theyt. I deliver, they feed.

Where did you get thesere not things! They are people! What is wrong with you?!

Please Mr. Hart, Ire just like the rest. You dont you understand?

I people do?

They feed.

On what?

On humans.

So youve seen it happen. Ive seen it happen. They eat at your insides. Havenve heard the stories.

Thats the Insites?

Yes. Thatre finished.

What happens then?

They either die or they go back to me.

The human?

No, the Insite. The human would be dead by then.

Why donm the deliverer.

The deliverer?

Yes. I bring the Insites to their host bodies.

You kill people.

I bring the Insites to their host bodies.

So they can kill them?

re invisible, but what do they look like?

They are short, with little feet and hands.

No arms or legs?

No.

How tall are they?

About 5 inches.

There have been 15 cases of the Insites.

Yes.

Are there more?

There are dozens more. But you

People!

(sigh) Sorry. Tell me how these people, are born.

Theyre made.

I'm sorry, what did you say?

Theyll never understand. None of you will ever understand!

Mr. Hart, please calm down. We just want to know about the Insites. Tell me why theyre here to feed. When they eat people, sometimes they leave other diseases. The Black Plague. Small Pox. West Nile. All started by the Insites.

No, Mr. Hart those were started bys very interesting. Tell me about your job as **. **

**I transport the Insites. **

**Has there always been a Deliverer? **

**Yes. Always. **

**Why are you a Deliverer? **

**Because I was made that way. **

**Made? **

**Yes. **

**So what youre not real? **

**No Im just not one of you. I have no need for internal organs. I have one purpose and one purpose only: to let the Insites survive. **

**How do the Insites get around? **

**By my backpack. **

**Thatll kill them! **

**Im sorry. **

**Excuse me? **

**I They don't have to be in my backpack. They can stay in other placesm sorry what? **

**IAH! **

**Ire They are people too. Im sorry that I had to this. **

**Mr **

**I**


	100. The Jerkyll and Hyde Effect

Do you know the story, **According to some legitimate evidence, **

**Here is the case, Dr. Henry Jerkyll has suffered from dissociative identity disorder. In which points out the origin of Mr. Edward Hyde, the darkest part of Dr. Jerkyll**gooddarks surroundings. **Evergreen violently shouted to the man. The man barely gave any response. Evergreen shouted as he charged at very high speed. The man vanishes instantly leaving Evergreen open. Evergreen screamed as he was looking around for the man. **

**Bliss and Chaos still fuse **

**Then 10 years after that, he met a woman named Maria Jarvis. She was a beautiful woman who had long brown hair, soft hazel eyes, and a big bust. She had a soft smile on her face that warmed any day. **

**Evergreen had helped her, saved her from thugs, and cared for her during 5 years. After that, he decided to propose for marriage and Maria said yes. That day was full of tears and happiness. But during October, 1759, the nightmare began when the wedding proceeded. **

**But as Evergreen and Maria kissed, Maria died and the rest of the Living surrounding Evergreen died. The sky turned bloody red and figures in red cloaks appeared before Evergreen. **

**The man in black appeared and revealed his face to be that of a goat**I see you have lost Maria haven** the figure asked in a gentle tone. Evergreen was too frightened to respond. the figure proposed. **

**What happens in the end? **

**Evergreen, out of desperation and love, agreed to be the man**Jerkyll and Hyde?s life but the ending of **completely differs from Evergreens story is in Romania. All in all, we have a little in us. Therefore, Evergreen may not be in peace but the world is.**


	101. The Light Inside

The Ancient Greeks always thought that light came from the eyes. That dark areas were places where man was never supposed to see. But, like the fools we are, we thought light could come from other places, so that we may peer into the dark places where man should not see. These are 'False Eyes' that Man makes: torches, mirrors to reflect the sun, lanterns, and flashlights. Man just keeps making them to peer into this darkness meant to be hidden. But I have been chosen willingly to revoke all sight. They deem me 'blind' or 'handicapped', but no. I am only following God's plan, to never look into the darkness, only be surrounded for it. I am the harbinger of Man's sin, for I watch the darkness every waking moment. Even in my sleep, the darkness is not free to do as it wishes. But I am writing this to tell you that I am so very weary. To tell you that the darkness that I watched so long, the darkness that has become my only friend is begging to be set free onto the masses. So I beg you, turn off your lights and come join the darkness. He isn't so bad anymore, just don't look at him. He doesn't like that... 


	102. Lil Wayne's Secret

Regardless of whether you listen to hip hop or not, I'm sure the vast majority of you have heard of Lil Wayne. His music is undoubtfully a part of pop culture, however in the past before his popularity was as high as it is today, he made a song called _I Feel Like Dying_. Now the actual subject matter is about what sounds like Lil Wayne's drug addiction however there have been rumors starting around 2007-2008 that the song contained a hidden message if played reversed. As one of the many that listened to it, I have to say I was pretty creeped out after hearing it. Some people have taken the liberty of making lyrics to the reversed song and as expected the lyrics vary from video to video. However the content is always the same: violence, murder, and something demonic.

As a curious person I decided to do some research on the subject and I haven't found much. When Wikipedia had an article on the song briefly it said that Lil Wayne never commented on whether the rumors were true. Upon going for underground sources (I have some connections with people in the music industry) I uncovered that once during an interview Lil Wayne was asked about the rumors regarding the song and he reportedly ignored the question. When the interviewer persisted Lil Wayne just got up and left, ending the interview prematurely.

Another account said that when a fan ran into him on the street and asked about the rumor, he starting yelling at him and cursing at him. When the fan kept asking, Lil Wayne assaulted him and told him to never mention the song again. There were several more accounts of things like this happening, however one of the stories involved a woman actually being murdered by fellow rappers and label mates Drake and Gudda Gudda for asking about it. Using the same music industry connections I have, I managed to get ahold of some back stage tickets at a concert he was having, however the concert wasn't for another five months so I had to put my quest for answers on pause until then.

When the day of the concert arrived I sat next to some die hard fans who kept screaming. Like most people, I'm always wondering how he became so popular despite his rap skills not being the best. But I wasn't one to question how a man makes his living so I just kicked back and enjoyed the concert. The concert itself was unbelievably hyped up. There was so much energy it was like a musician's idea of heaven. After the concert ended some hours later I went backstage and met Lil Wayne. Despite his lyrics he is actually a very sweet and homely guy. When I was introduced to him by the bodyguards, he was sitting down reading his Bible. He got up and greeted me and he introduced me to the rest of the Young Money group.

Drake shook my hand then walked out of sight. Nicki Minaj gave me a hug and I won't lie, I wish that hug lasted forever. After shaking the rest of the group's hands and chatting briefly with Tyga, I sat down to talk with Lil Wayne. We discussed religion and our faith (for those who don't know Lil Wayne is a practicing Christian), the background stories behind his songs (the song _Lollipop _was actually a dare by one of the song's producers, Jim Jonsin, to make a song about blow jobs to jokingly release as a single), and our lives.

I was impressed by how intelligent this man really is, hes had a rough life growing up in the Hollygrove area of New Orleans and he says he's blessed to have a career as successful as his. I decided after about 30 minutes of chatting to bring up _I Feel Like Dying._

As I brought it up, his face went from happy and cheerful to just drained of its color, like if something terrified him. As we talked about the song, he had told me he was in a hard time in his life when he wrote the song, that without drugs he felt like he would die, and then he tried to change the subject. When I asked about the rumors of a hidden message in the song, he became visibly furious and denied that there was a hidden message.

When I told him I had sources saying otherwise, he was now in the point of tears and told me to get the fuck out. As security was escorting me out, I managed to catch a glimpse of him clutching his Bible and chanting Bible verses over and over again. The man was now obviously afraid and now it got me more curious: why would this man just freak out and have me kicked out? I knew there was a reason and I set out to find it.

After some time had passed, I managed to get ahold of Cool and Dre. If you don't know who they are, they are

LIL WAYNE I FEEL LIKE DYING REVERSED BACKWARDS(03:51)  
The song reversed with supposed lyrics

Added by NawfSide817

The original song

Added by NawfSide817

hip hop producers who have produced many of Lil Wayne's songs. I chatted with them and as I mentioned the supposed hidden message in _I Feel Like Dying_, Dre just stomped out of the room and Cool just stood there with a frozen expression on his face.

When I asked once again, he whispered to me "_I can't explain here, they'll hear us, follow me_." When I asked who was "they", he told me to follow him to his car. When we got to it, told me to NEVER mention what he was gonna tell me to anybody then he started the car and started driving. After fifteen minutes of driving and Cool being silent, we arrived at a large church.

The church was already having sessions as I could see a swarm of people gathering inside. I followed Cool into the church and he said "_Alright, they can't hear us here_." When I asked who, he replied with "_The real producers of that song_." Apparently shortly before Lil Wayne's popularity exploded, he made a pact with a demon named Murmur, that in exchange for his soul, finding a few more people to make the same pact, and allowing him to possess Lil Wayne for a short period of time, he would make him one of the most popular rappers alive and make sure his career prospers.

Lil Wayne agreed and he started looking for new talent to recruit. He said that Murmur was the true writer of the song and several of his minions were actually the producers. When Lil Wayne recorded the song, it wasn't really him, it was Murmur possessing him for the sole purpose of making the song reality. Lil Wayne has no memory of recording the song and after a few years found new recruits. Those new recruits? We know them as Young Money.

All of the rappers in the Young Money group have made the same pact and Lil Wayne's deal was complete. Murmur kept his part of the deal and helped Lil Wayne's and the Young Money group's careers become successful. However Lil Wayne now regrets the deal because he now fears for his soul and now regularly attends church, prays fanatically, and reads his Bible every chance he gets, hoping it will be enough for God to forgive him and take back the deal.

Cool then said he remembers one time going to a studio session when the song was being recorded. He said Murmur looked like a soldier with a uniform that resembled the French Foreign Legion. The color of the uniform however was a mixture of red, black, and orange, like fire and brimstone colors. His face looked strangely human, not anything you'd expect a demon to look like but his pupils were pure black.

Right next to him was a strange animal next to him that resembled a giant vulture, he said that it kept staring at him and he got extremely uncomfortable. He said Murmur spoke to Lil Wayne briefly before turning into a floating pile of dust and violently flying inside Lil Wayne's mouth. The force knocked him down and he started violently choking and vomiting some foul smelling yellow substance. When it ended, Lil Wayne/Murmur went to the recording booth and started recording the normal song.

He looked behind him and saw two very large demonic creatures mixing the songs and playing around with the instrumentals. The larger demon looked at him with glaring bloodshot eyes and said in a low booming voice to leave the room.

Then Cool told me "_Now you know everything, never tell anybody you heard this from me, everybody involved in the making of that song is not supposed to reveal its true origins. That's why Lil Wayne gets aggressive when asked about it, they will drag us straight to hell if we ever told. Do you listen to Lil Wayne or the other Young Money artists? Their lyrics aren't good, in fact, they flat out suck. It's because of the pact is why they are so successful, the forces of hell make sure the weak minded people who listen to their music gets sucked in and asks for more. Now tell me your address, I'll drive you home_." After driving me home, I watched him get in and drive off extremely quick and recklessly.

I kept replaying everything over and over in my mind, I couldn't believe it was true. But I guess this is pretty common, there are successful music artists who don't really have much talent today who are actually really popular. While it would be mad to assume they made the same pact as Lil Wayne, it doesn't hurt to keep an open mind. Next time you hear conspiracy theories about popular artists selling their souls to the devil, keep an open mind. Because with some research, you might just find it true


	103. I and Me

"I don't think it is much possible to be who I really am." - The Cat from the play _The Cave Cat_

This quote is something that I still think over. It is something that I have in the back of my mind everyday. Are we really ourselves? Have you ever had a dream where you acted completely different? These dreams are very common to myself.

In these dreams I feel like a different person. So, are we our really ourselves? Think about a time when you did something that you wouldn't do. For example, I talked to one of my friends in a very, very disrespectful way. This is not me. It was spur of the moment.

Are these things that we don't normally do, ourselves talking? In Sociology, I learned that there is an "I" and a "me." "I" is the first thought you have. "They left the shelf unlocked, I should take this phone because I want it". "Me" is the moral and societal judge. "I want it but I can't just steal a phone, that is wrong to do".

What if this "I" and "me" were our actual personalities? How different would we be? We are just a mixture of the two. Do these two "sides" of us come out in spur of the moment situations?

It is not possible to be who you really are. You have two sides. Think about it this way. You are a mixture of the two and somewhere out in the world there are two people. They have the same interest, like the same things, and do the same things, but think in your opposites. Are these people you? Are you three people? Are you the "I" or the "me?"


	104. Link's Awakening

Link's Awakening is an interesting game. The ending is practically ruined from the get go as you are told that you must wake the Wind Fish as you are trapped on the island of his dream and you yourself are dreaming. Even the title tells how Link must awaken. So it makes me wonder.

Who is the real enemy here? When you go to get your OWN sword you are attcked by monsters and then the owl tells you to go to the dungeons and Maron (who is a representation of Zelda) tells you how to escape the island. Isn't she aware that if he wakes up she will cease to exist?

And whose dream is it at the end of the game the Wind Fish is flying, yet all the monsters in the dream are ones Link has fought including the nightmarish form of Ganon.

Here is the reality, the monsters attack you because they know that they are the parts that you want to forget. The people in the dream are all those that you want to remember and they will live on.

The Wind Fish has had a nightmare that won't end and since Link is a great hero who can overcome anything he uses his memories for the battlefield as his own would eventually kill him with them being so music represents lullabies to help ease the nightmares and in a last ditch effort it tries to silence Link for good.

In the end the real enemy is Link and the monsters just want to live that is why they are attacking. Link feels guilty which is why he must face a terrible enemy before getting his instrument. His guilt increases so does the strength of the monsters.

Ganon is his worst nightmare which is why the Fish's nightmare takes this form at one point. Link wants to see his friends and so do they which is why they keep helping him to wake up. When the nightmare is over the Wind Fish can rest easily and Link can reach home and avoid the monsters for good


	105. Love,Teddy:OriginalGoodLuckCharlieScrip

This Sadly Enough is real;

In 2010, Disney Channel came out with a show by the name of Good Luck Charlie. It became popular fast and is big with pre-teens and young children. It has very bland humor, but they seem to like it. But what you may not know is that the show was originally written with a much darker premise.

It was 2006, and I had finished with my 3–4 years of college and received my major in Screenwriting/Television Production. I was very anxious to get my name out there so I could begin a hopefully lifelong career. I applied for jobs at places like Nickelodeon Studios, Orlando, and WGN, but I was rejected from several places. A little while after that, I got a call. It was from Disney Channel Studios in Burbank, CA. They called and informed me that they had an internship opening if I was interested. I was upset that it was all they wanted me for, but I agreed, realizing it was an OK start. Hey, it could've been worse right? Nope. They hired me and I came out to Cali to start my new job.

I was the 3rd floor intern to the company's CEO, he was demanding but hardly around, so it was easier than I expected. Sometime after I'd been hired, I heard that they had to start preparing new shows, due to the fact that Miley and the Suite life kids were growing up and would soon stop being interested in doing children shows. They needed a backup plan to fall back on. Disney had called out some of the best producers to create Disney's next pointless television show. I was excited to hear this, for a little while I thought this could be my big chance to prove myself as a writer. I wanted to make myself a name, I just didn't know how. So I gave it up and went back to my lowly internship.

In mid January of 2008, I was fetching coffee for my dictator of a boss when I noticed an open door with a do not disturb sign on it. My curiosity got the best of me and I quietly walked in. There was a waiting room and then a main conference room, I stood in the waiting room listening quietly against the door. As it would turn out, it was a private meeting consisting of about 25 people. I wondered what they were there for so I continued to pay attention. A stout women stood up and announced that the pitches would continue after a short recess. "So that was it, the writers had come to pitch the new sitcom!" I thought. But then I was screwed because I'd be caught. They began to exit the room one by one, I hid in the room's bathroom. I came out and blended in the best I could. A man saw me come out and assumed I was apart of the creative staff, he told me I'd missed the introductory part and I should get back in there, his boss didn't take too kindly to tardiness. Apparently one member of the creative staff didn't show up and I was free to take his place and listen in on them. I was excited obviously. I'd always wondered what goes on in those brainstorming sessions for new shows. Maybe this was my start. Nope.

When everyone returned to the room two men were preparing a storyboard and readying their concept. They went by the names of **Phil Baker** and **Drew Vaupen**. I recognized the names because they worked on ABC sitcoms but not much else, I could see why Disney would call on them for this kind of job. They began by explaining that Disney's audience consists of young children and they should try to appeal to "older" audiences. Mr. Vaupen started off by explaining the story board. The show was originally called "Love, Teddy" which you may or may not have known. "We begin with 16 year old girl Teddy Duncan. She has it all, Popularity, a Boyfriend, Good Grades and everything. But what happens when our bad decisions take all of that away?" I felt tension in the room, I wanted to leave but I was interested to see where this was heading.

"One day our little miss Teddy is walking home late at night after visiting a friend. She is approached by a strange older male. He convinces her that his daughter has been harmed and he needs her help. Teddy being of kind nature agrees to come along with him, grave mistake. He kidnaps her and brutally beats her, eventually raping her and leaving her in the streets to die. She regains consciousness and returns home with bruises all over her face. She tells her parents (known back then as Amelia and Robert Duncan) that she has been violated and needs their help. They don't believe her and instead think she was out drinking and punish her for lying. 2 weeks later she comes to find she is pregnant. Devastated, she runs to her parents thinking they'll help her, Instead they become furious. But being strong Christians they demand she do not get an abortion. They then agree to pose as the child's biological parents under the condition she stay confined the house and be home schooled to save the family from embarrassment. 9 months later, when the child (back then named Grace Duncan) is born, Teddy is heartbroken to know that her child will never know how much she truly loves her because her parents have forbidden any close contact for Teddy and Grace. The series will focus on Teddy writing letters to her child and trying to maintain a distant relationship with Grace while fixing the shattered remains of her life (thus explaining the title)."

"Dear Charlie," the letters would begin. "Your Loving Mother, Teddy" the letters would always end.

He went on to explain further details regarding the series. Like how Teddy's parents were both emotionally and physically abusive or how when she returned to school her boyfriend left her for another and everyone had forgotten her. She befriends a large African American girl by the name of Ivy Wentz who gets her into all sorts of trouble due to the time frame of the original show. Love, Teddy was set to take place during the 1960s, they never mentioned where though. There was also no mention of Teddy's two brothers PJ and Gabe, she was an only child. The series was planned to be extremely serious and much darker than anything Disney would ever dream of... The presentation had finished and I was blown away, so was the rest of the room. The head of staff immediately shot down the idea and calmly asked everyone to leave. I then realized I'd forgotten the CEO's coffee. I was caught and not long fired after that.

In 2010 I went back to my hometown and got a small job writing children's educational shows for my hometowns local television station. Not great, I know. When my roommate turned on Disney channel, I caught wind of a bumper for Good Luck Charlie and was in disbelief. I found that this show was the cleaner version of the storyboard I saw at my internship. I called up an old friend from the studio and he told me that Disney had picked up the show. He said that the executives and producers tweaked with it so much that it was dumbed down to the average Disney levels. He went on to tell me that original script was scrapped.

**However**, as it turned out Disney did create the original pilot for Love, Teddy. It featured most of the current cast except for Jason Dolley & Bradley Steven Perry who were not included into the show until the premise was rewritten. Very few people have seen the original pilot because it was soon after locked away in what is known as the "Vault".

Pity.


	106. Lucid Nightmares

Ive been waiting to share this with someone who wont think Im completely crazed. This wiki seems like a great place for that. So, lets start. I like to call this theory "Lucid Nightmares", or "Down the wrong track".

If you could, I would really appreciate some feedback/Constructive criticism in the Talk section. Thanks, and please enjoy.

* * *

The more I think about it, I realize Jeff and Slenderman are obviously fake. So are ghosts. (Obviously.)

And everything "Supernatural" is obviously fake too. We don't NEED to worry about things like that. But, our brains were created to help us;To aid us. which means we are scared of those things for a reason. It's a self-defense mechanism, really, made by our brain.

Our brain bases things off of 's why were scared of the story about Slenderman and Jeff. It was realistic. It is also why we're scared of scary pictures and 're realistic. We KNOW (Or at least, fear) that those scenarios where Slendy tears you to bits, or Jeff will tell you to "Go To Sleep", they can actually happen. Now, like I was saying, Deep down, we know those things are fake. We use REASONING. Another survival tool. Humans can use REASON.

What's the closest object to your left? Lets pretend it's a calculator. Now, if I told you that calculator was about to pull out a rocket launcher and blow you to bits, you obviously wouldn't believe me. But, if I gave you decisive proof and _reason_ to believe it, you would be petrified and smash that calculator into oblivion. So would I, and any other reasonable person.

Now, we DREAM about things. If our brain doesn't have details, It can't picture things. But with DETAILS  
Your worst Nightmare is real.

Now, mix _Details_ and Lucid dreaming do you get?** Lucid Nightmares.** Now, if this dream would never end..Dreams can last ten seconds, then wake you up. Or last half an hour. Now, the average person sleeps for at least eight an eight hour long Lucid Nightmare.

According to differint sources, a supreme SHOCK to your body can give you a heart attack, killing , I believe an eight hour long lucid Nightmare is enough shock to kill remember, Lucid dreaming is exactly like real life. Also, what you think about before you sleep determines your dream. Heh heh. Now, people think dying in your sleep is peaceful. I highly doubt it.

When you're older, your immune system goes down TERRIBLY. Now, before, as a kid, it requires a HUGE shock to the system to do damage. As an elder..It takes the slightest shock for a heart attack. Maybe, just maybe, when people die in their sleep, they've just been in a Lucid Nightmare. They've experienced their own personalized version of _**Hell**_.

Now, my main point is that the most likely thing to kill you isn't a Gun. Or a knife. Or another persons fist. It's your own mind. Speaking of minds, they say the human brain is the most advanced one. Now, while having an advanced brain, you must care for it. Like a nuclear weapon. One false move, Boom. Everyone falls down. (And never gets back up.)

If it malfunctions, or goes haywire, (If you go insane) imagine what you could do. The sheer amount of POSSIBILITIES You can do with a weapon such as the most advanced mind in the world..No, the galaxy. Now, add an insane mind, a few blades, maybe even a gun. What do you get? Murder.

Anyway. Insane people say the "Voices told them to do it". The voices that were, perhaps, in their Lucid Nightmare? It takes something pretty realistic to scare someone so bad, they would commit murder. Something like a Lucid Nightmare. Wouldn't you agree?

You shouldn't worry about those fake monsters on television, or those creepypasta. Or even murderers, come to think of it. You should worry about yourself. About your mind. After all, its advanced enough.

Why do you think people commit suicide? Their emotions took them on a ride.

**Down the wrong track.**


	107. Lurking Underground

In January of 2012, certain areas around the world began hearing strange, loud noises more and more frequently. It would cover a large area, and for the most part sound like a thumping, whooshing sound, that is rather atmospheric and difficult to describe with mere words.

Some may have seen the news report, on an American News channel, and the sounds are explained by experts there. The worlds magnetic poles are getting more and more repellent, as these two poles move away, it generates a lot of electromagnetic noise. At least, this was the one of the many explanations experts gave us.

I'm not one to believe in conspiracies, though.

However, in one recorded case in Colorado, USA, the sounds were heard by two hikers. This was the only case where the sound was... different. The sound would get louder, as if it were approaching the camera operator about halfway through the video that was posted on YouTube. As the video started to finish, the noise was noticeably quieter and further away.

This provides a theory that something was moving. This 'something', if it were in the sky, we would be able to see it. So whatever it is, could be lurking underground, and able to move very quickly; after all, the sound spread from Mexico to England, within an hour.


	108. MIA

This is an OC. Thank you for your time.

**[Recording Starts]**

_It's nothing to worry about sir. We are just going to ask a few questions to determine your mental condition, is that okay? So you claim you are Sergeant Raymond, are you not?_

Yes I am.

_I'm sorry. It's just you look fresh out of the draft. Anyway, you were listed as MIA during the war, what happened?_

(Sergeant Raymond sighs) I'm not sure. I'm just glad the government pushed those damn Commies out of Manila. Ugh. Okay, promise me you won't think this to be some kind of joke, okay? I didn't go AWOL or anything like that.

_I'm only here to judge your mental condition, not whether you ran out of combat. That will be for the tribunal to decide but even then I don't think you'll be court-martialed. Continue._

Good. And Doc, I'm not insane. Yesterday was insane, not me. The Japanese attack on Corregidor was brutal.

_From the records, you went MIA during one of the Japanese assaults on Corregidor, can you tell me about that?_

Oh, that. We were overwhelmed and my troop had to flee into the mountains. Can't blame us for that, we had lost Corregidor. We ran out into the hills but we somehow got lost in the forest.

_Yes, go on._

Have you ever felt trapped? Not just claustrophobic trapped but mouse in a mousetrap trapped. As in you knew in your bones that you'd prolly die there? That's what we felt when we entered the forest. We'd pass the same trees and the same road and each time we'd pass this house, a little shack really. We never really saw anyone inside but it did have signs of life. No one really wanted to go there cause, well, it stank of death. We were tired and weren't in the right of our minds but I'm sure that we all agreed that something weird was going on. Some guy, Private Ricks I think, had the bright idea to tear off pieces of his uniform to prevent us from going in circles. We'd tie one of those strips around some tree branches and would use those as guides to prevent us from going in circles. (Sergeant Raymond stops)

_Is something wrong?_

We kept seeing the markers.

_What?_

No matter which way we go, we'd see the markers. We'd turn left and see one a strip. We'd turn right and see another. We'd go backwards and find the strips behind us even if there were none there before. We were trapped. Something was keeping us in this forest and it wasn't letting us out. We hiked for hours looking for a way out. Every time we thought we found a new way out, we'd see a marker. Everyone knew something was screwed up in that forest but we didn't know how screwed up until we planted those markers. It felt like we were stuck in this gigantic maze for some reason. (Sergeant Raymond takes a deep breath) Buddy, I wanna ask you something.

_Yes?_

How're my family? You probably know I had a baby girl coming last June.

_They're in… good hands._

(Sergeant Raymond takes a sigh of relief) Okay, thanks. Anyway, it got worse during that night. You know forests right? Full of life, the trees, the animals, the dirt. Have you ever heard of a completely silent forest? I'll answer that for you, no you haven't. We did and it was creepy as fuck. When night came, we tried looking for sounds of life but it was dead silent. It was as if the forest had absorbed all the life of the animals in it. That was when the troop started breaking down. Some guy'd said he saw a pair of red glowing eyes in one of the bushes while another said he saw his beau in the forest. We knew he was going home once as soon as we find others. His girlfriend died a few weeks before the assault on Corregidor. (Sergeant Raymond takes a deep breath and makes an almost imperceptible sob) But none of that shit was as creepy as the sound of a silent forest. (Sergeant Raymond stops)

_Go on, continue. _

He was the first one to go into that shack. Said he saw his beau calling him into that house. Another guy came with him, to drag him out of his delusion when it ended and to ask for directions from anyone inside. Most of the troop then found some reason or another to accompany the two. We agreed that most would stay in that shack while a small group would search for the way out. In the end, it was only me and my buddy, Allen, left wandering the forest. I'll tell you this, the only thing holding back the terror we felt from everything around us seemed to have been divided between us, sorta like strength in numbers. With just the two of us, everything seemed more…eerie. We thought we heard a scream, I'm not sure, but we just suddenly began bolting through the forest. (Sergeant Raymond stops again)

_And?_

I'm the only guy that got out, okay? … I'm not sure what happened to my buddy. He went back to check up on the others. I'm not sure how I got out, really. I remembered an old friend of mine talking about the Filipino culture; said that this place was steeped in mystery and folklore. I don't know. I just want to go back home and never go into any form of forest.

_Okay, well that was interesting. I have just one follow up question, are you really Sergeant Raymond?_

Didn't you hear my story? Are you some kind of idiot?

_Okay, okay. I believe you. You seem like an honest guy. Take some rest and good night. _

Thanks, doc. (Footsteps) Oh yeah doc, was there any word on the shack so far?

_None that I know of, no. Thank you for your time._

**[Recording Ends]**

Conclusion: Sergeant Raymond appears mentally stable and completely sane. He was able to answer coherently whenever asked and all data he has given has been found to be true despite the ludicrous story he has given me. Furthermore, fingerprint analysis from the higher ups verifies his identity. I suggest referring him to the medical board after one more session with Sergeant Raymond. He has to learn at some point that the war ended over fifty years ago.


	109. Manifesto: Welcome

Welcome to this new time.

You may be wondering about this manifesto, but let me assure you, this isn't just some random creepypasta. The world you are living in, all of your memories, hopes, and dreams are all fake. You are actually a volunteer from your so called "future," helping conduct an experiment on human nature. Your memory was wiped and replaced with what we want you know, and as of right now, you have very little understanding of what the world is really like.

Now, you must be doubting this, telling yourself that it is only some Creepypasta that you found on the internet, and that's what you were programmed to think. It is up to you to believe it or not. Before this message ends, I'd just like to tell you that most people that you know aren't real.

They are robots, designed to test you in many ways, recording your reaction. Some are good tests, some are bad, but they are all for the good of your "future." There are also other people, volunteers like you, and you may interact freely among each other, but be aware that you have no idea who to trust. Good luck in this world.


	110. Marble Guilt

Sonic stepped into the ruins of the Marble Zone, seeing the depressing ruins and sad purple sky. As he ventured on, he noticed underground passageways and workings. In these passageways were paintings, lava... and barred windows?

"What happened here?" the then young Sonic asked himself as he ventured through the area until he reached with many puzzling questions in his head.

"Oh ho ho, so you found me once again Sonic!" the Doctor boomed from his Egg-O-Matic.

"Before I kick your eggshell again, I wanna know something..." The kid asked Dr. Robotnik.

"Oh, so the youngling wants to know something from me, oh that's rich! Well, what is it?" Dr. Robotnik asked Sonic. Sonic asked "Why were there bars on the windows?" What the Doctor told Sonic sent a chill down his spine:

Long before Sonic and Robotnik arrived on South Island, there was a human civilization that lived on the island in harmony in the island. The island was a happy place, until Dr. Robotnik arrived. He captured and rounded up all the people of the island and interrogated them about the chaos emeralds they worshiped. The people told Dr. Robotnik that the emeralds were in a place that could only be entered by a giant gateway made by enough wealth given to the gods.

Getting fed up, Dr. Robotnik put most of the islands people in the island's prison. He barred the windows himself and threaten to leave the residents in there without giving them food or water unless they give him the chaos emeralds. The residents gave him the same answer as before and begged him to unlock them from the prison. Dr. Robotnik knew that a volcano was close to the prison and threatened to channel the lava into the prison. The prisoners just cried and begged for him to release them.

Furious, Dr. Robotnik broke open a cavern containing magma and the prison slowly filled with lava, burning the prisoners alive. As for the rest of the chained prisoners, Dr. Robotnik angrily demanded one last time to tell him where the chaos emeralds were.

They tried as best as they could to convince him about the gateway, but it just made him go ballistic. He took the prisoners to an underground labyrinth and threw them in the water. None of the island residents knew how to swim and were chained together. It took them a while for all their lungs to fill with water, but the rest of the island residents eventually drowned.

Something odd happened, something Robotnik noticed as he was burning his victims. For every island resident that died, a shiny small gold ring appeared on the island. Dr. Robotnik tried to grab these rings, but they violently shocked him. He couldn't understand it, and instead put the animals of the island in robots to dig and scour the island for the emeralds.

As Sonic listened, he realized now why he could only grab the rings. Each ring contained the soul of a deceased island resident. Every group of rings were actually the residents showing Sonic either where they used to enjoy going on the island with others or secrets of the island. Sonic battled Robotnik and Robotnik ran away. Sonic continued on his journey, but he was not looking forward to entering the Labyrinth Zone...


	111. The Man in the Black Suit

Have you ever witnessed a tragedy occur? Have you ever seen a horrifying experience? Ever had a near death experience? You are probably saying to yourself why am I being asked these questions? What does any of this have to do with each other? Well, allow yourself to think for a moment. These things all have a similarity. They all occur around a terrifying event that leads to death or near death.

You could be driving on the highway and happen to see an accident occur. Someone could be dead or critically injured. Before you drive off look around. Something in your surroundings doesn't feel right. There's a cold in the air, something that is sending chills down your spine. But what it is? What's causing these things? Look at all the people who are there, and try to find someone specific, a man in a black suit. He could be in a car, in a crowd of people or standing alone.

Take a good look at him and memorize his features. He wears a complete black suit, no other colors in his clothes than black other than a grey tie. His face looks devoid of any emotion. His eyes are somewhat droopy, like he is in a trance. Keep your eyes on him, because soon after he will disappear from view. What you saw is something very little people ever notice.

This man is seen at any event that ends in tragedy. The man does nothing to draw attention to himself, just a silent witness. However he is always there at the time events transpire that lead to unpleasant outcomes. The mans face changes, but the eye's and suit always are the same. His expression remains a cold absence of any emotion. Some say that he is the manifestation of death, others say he is responsible for these atrocities. All you need to know is that when you see that man in the black suit, something terrible is about to happen.


End file.
